Cerezas Negras
by Behla
Summary: Kotoko deseaba un cambio. Naoki quería continuar con el estilo de vida que había adoptado desde hacía unos años. De algún modo, los dos son capaces de dar al otro lo que esperan. Nada puede salir mal, ¿verdad? El problema es, lo que quieren y lo que necesitan no siempre concuerdan. AU. OOC.
1. Primeros Encuentros

**NA: Sé que tengo otras dos historias que completar, y que aún no he actualizado _Siempre él_ , pero esto estaba estancado en mi cabeza y no me dejaría en paz a menos que lo escribiera. Lo pensé primero como un oneshot, pero creció y creció y ahora... *suspiro***

 **Ahora, antes que nada, quiero dar unas cuantas advertencias: esta historia está clasificada como M+, tendrá escenas sexuales (no explícitas porque fanfiction no las permite, aunque sí serán fuertes) y lenguaje vulgar, así que si hay alguien a quien no le gusta o le ofenda, es libre de dejar de leer cuando desee. A decir verdad, debo admitir que tengo miedo al publicar esto. El fandom de INK es uno de los más _inocentes_ que conozco, si no el más, y su cantidad de historias M es prácticamente despreciable. Aún así, quería aventurarme a hacer algo como esto, pues hace años que no escribo un lemon, y mucho más uno en español, pero si no es bien recibido lo dejaré. En síntesis: de ustedes depende si continúo o no. No quiero presionar, sólo quiero que sepan que si no interesa, me lo hagan saber así puedo concentrarme más en mis otras historias, borraré esta y sin drama. Todos contentos.**

 **Advertencia: cómo he dicho, escenas sexuales, lenguaje vulgar, OoC (y aquí hago un paréntesis, pues, aunque siempre intento mantener a los personajes tan _in character_ como puedo aún dentro de las circunstancias en dónde los pongo, es inevitable que aparezca el OoC, en especial en una historia con este tipo de temática) y algunos temas delicados. Navegar con prudencia.**

 **Disclaimer: Itazura na Kiss no me pertenece. Hago esto con el simple objetivo de entretenerme y a ustedes (espero).**

* * *

 **Cerezas Negras**

 **Primeros Encuentros**

 **...**

Con su mano gira el líquido dorado y brillante en su copa, mientras mira alrededor con un gesto de aburrimiento. La fiesta de beneficencia es todo lo que se podría esperar de un evento auspiciado por las más grandes empresas del país: elegante, exclusiva, soberbia, pero por sobre todo, ambiciosa. Hace a Kotoko preguntarse si esto no rebate el objetivo por el que la fiesta se hace, aunque como bien le ha explicado Satomi, más que buscar de verdad la buena voluntad de las personas en favor a la caridad, esta fiesta es más una forma de darse una palmadita en la espalda, para que los grandes magnates sientan que están haciendo algo solidario y para que los demás sepan y vean lo buenas personas que son.

Kotoko pensaría que esto los hace arrogantes y detestaría la forma en la que deciden dar a conocer un acto que debería ser por todos los medios entregado de corazón y no sólo para quedar bien, pero tampoco puede darse aires de grandeza y negar que, sea cual sea el motivo, el dinero donado por los empresarios sigue siendo entregado para fines puros, que ellos fácilmente podrían quedarse con su dinero y no dar nada, así que algo de merecido tendrá la fiesta, a pesar de la fraudulencia.

Dando un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, camina en dirección a la mesa que ha sido reservada para Satomi y su novio, y a la cual ella pertenece al haber sido invitada por su amiga. Hace una hora que ha perdido a Satomi de vista, quien acompaña a su novio a repartir saludos entre los demás presentes, y aunque en un principio se encontraba entretenida por la novedad de las fiestas de alta sociedad, al quedarse sola y sin nadie con quien conversar, rápidamente había perdido la emoción y el aburrimiento había tomado lugar dónde antes sólo estaba la ilusión.

Sin prestar atención a su camino, y perdida en sus pensamientos como estaba, Kotoko no se da cuenta del momento en el que choca contra otro cuerpo hasta que siente unas cuantas gotas resbalando por el escote de su vestido color perla, y unos fuertes brazos la sujetan de los hombros para evitar que se dé de bruces contra el suelo.

―¡Lo siento! ―las palabras salen de su boca de manera instintiva, separándose de la persona y de inmediato haciendo una reverencia, su largo cabello alisado cayendo frente a su rostro, impidiéndole ver la expresión de la otra persona. ―¡Debería haberme fijado por dónde iba! ¡Yo-!

―No importa ―los ojos de Kotoko se abren con sorpresa, pero no porque conozca al dueño de esa voz, sino por el efecto que tiene sobre su cuerpo. Puede sentir un estremecimiento recorriendo su columna vertebral, el cosquilleo extendiéndose por sus extremidades hasta finalizar en sus dedos y un suave calor que se apodera de sus mejillas, hombros y, aunque sea vergonzoso de admitir, bajo vientre. Es una voz profunda y sensual, y sin pensarlo realmente levanta los ojos y queda petrificada ante el hombre parado frente a ella.

Este no presta atención a su mirada, ocupado revisando su propia camisa, de un color blanco inmaculado, cubierto por un chaleco abierto de color gris oscuro y una corbata del mismo color. El traje negro parece hecho a medida, de un material suelto y que luce fresco, pero lo suficientemente ajustado para dar una deliciosa vista de los músculos ocultos tras la ropa. Kotoko se le queda viendo, su rostro masculino y quijada perfecta, su cabello castaño pulcramente peinado, y sus ojos grises que la miran mientras una elegante ceja se levanta en señal de…

Maldición. Kotoko voltea la mirada rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Por Dios, ¡si prácticamente se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada! Pone una mano en su mejilla y lentamente vuelve sus ojos al sujeto, intentando disculparse nuevamente, pero esta vez, logra captar lo que un momento antes había pasado de largo al estar recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con los ojos.

Hay una gran mancha en medio de su camisa.

Kotoko mira a su mano izquierda, la que sujeta la copa de champaña, y traga pesadamente al darse cuenta que esta se halla prácticamente vacía, la totalidad del contenido desparramada sobre la inmaculada ropa del hombre más apetecible que haya visto alguna vez en su vida. Los colores vuelven a su cara.

―¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Pero que torpe soy, por favor, permítame…!

―He dicho que no importa ―vuelve a repetir el hombre, esta vez con un poco de exasperación en su tono. Kotoko cierra la boca de inmediato, pero sus ojos no se desvían de su rostro serio y cejas fruncidas. Dios, hasta con ese gesto luce condenadamente sexy.

 _Maldición Kotoko, controla tus hormonas_.

―T-Tengo unos cuantos pañuelos en mi bolso ―se atreve a decir con voz temblorosa, levantando el pequeño sobre blanco que combina con su vestido. El hombre no dice nada, pero su ceño se frunce aún más mientras mira a sus manos, quizás preguntándose cómo demonios lograría meter algo en tan pequeño espacio. Vamos, que una mujer tiene sus trucos. ―No puedo ofrecerle más por ahora, pero quisiera al menos ayudarlo un poco con esto. Yo… pagaré los gastos de lavandería y…

―Eso no es necesario ―el hombre levanta una mano, como instándola a tranquilizarse, y Kotoko vuelve a cerrar la boca, muerta de pena. Puede sentir su mirada en su persona, y creyendo no poder soportar la vergüenza más, está a punto de dar media vuelta y desaparecer en uno de los cubículos del baño hasta que Satomi la llame para volver a casa, cuando vuelve a hablar; ―sin embargo, no me negaría a unos cuantos pañuelos.

Su rostro se ilumina con tan sosas palabras. Asiente, maniobrando para abrir el sobre mientras aún sujeta la copa en su mano izquierda, cuando el hombre la toma de la muñeca, parándola. Le arrebata la copa, dejándola en la bandeja de un camarero que pasa junto a ellos, y le indica con la cabeza que lo siga.

Llegan al lobby del lujoso hotel en dónde la fiesta se lleva a cabo. Siendo cerca de media noche, el lugar se halla prácticamente vacío. El escritorio de recepción está vacío y las pocas personas que se encuentran en el lugar están alejadas de ellos, sentados en unos cuantos sillones distribuidos por el salón, cada espacio separado por una mampara y pequeñas palmeras en macetas, dando una sensación de intimidad. Se dirigen a uno de estos espacios.

Kotoko se sienta junto al hombre y abre su bolso, notando como este mira interesado la forma en la que ha conseguido guardar su teléfono celular, un pintalabios para arreglar su maquillaje en caso de que este se arruinara durante la velada, un poco de efectivo, sus documentos, y finalmente, un pequeño paquete de pañuelos. Sonríe con suficiencia ante su mirada asombrada.

―S-Sería mejor si se quitara el saco… ―dice con un poco de vergüenza por pedirle tal cosa, mientras abre el paquete de pañuelos. El hombre hace lo que le pide sin objetar, mostrando un nivel de tranquilidad que hace a Kotoko sentir envidia pero al mismo tiempo también decepción. Es obvio que ella no lo afecta cómo él a ella. Prosigue con su chaleco, que deja doblado a un costado, para finalmente tomar los pañuelos ofrecidos por sus dedos con perfecta manicura francesa. El roce de su piel deja a Kotoko sintiendo una descarga eléctrica recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

Se queda allí, jugando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa mientras lo ve intentando secar el desastre que ha ocasionado, mordiéndose el labio inferior y esperando. Una vez que la mancha luce un poco menos llamativa, Kotoko deja salir un suspiro y procede a recoger los pañuelos para llevarlos al basurero. Vuelve de inmediato y una vez más se inclina.

―Lo siento de nuevo, debería haberme fijado por dónde iba en lugar de andar por las nubes. Si hay algo, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para recompensarlo, por favor, no dude en…

―He dicho que no importa ―repite por tercera vez en la noche, volviendo a ponerse el chaleco y esta vez abotonándolo completamente para intentar disimular la mancha. Kotoko hace una mueca ante su tono, otra vez sintiéndose culpable. ―Fue sólo un accidente, esas cosas pasan. Además, no podría dejarle pagar por la lavandería.

―Sería lo correcto, yo…

―He dicho que no es necesario ―repite con voz más firme, antes de suspirar ―por favor, siéntese ―no tiene que pedírselo dos veces. Kotoko lo hace de inmediato, su rostro inclinado de una forma que permite a su cabello caer frente a sus ojos y mejillas, intentado ocultar su vergüenza. ―¿Cómo se llama?

―A-Aihara Kotoko… ―responde, sólo un poco confundida por la pregunta. Se atreve a levantar un poco la mirada, sólo para bajarla nuevamente al darse cuenta que la está mirando fijamente.

―Aihara Kotoko ―vuelve a repetir, despacio, como si estuviera saboreando las silabas, dejándolas acariciar su lengua mientras sus apetitosos labios dejan escapar uno a uno los sonidos. Kotoko aprieta los puños a sus lados, soportando otro escalofrío. Traga pesadamente.

―¿Y…Y usted cómo se llama? ―pregunta tanto por curiosidad como para apartar la sensación que su nombre pronunciado con esa magnífica voz le ha producido. El hombre la mira de lado, y Kotoko puede jurar que una sonrisa divertida cruza sus esculturales labios, pero es tan efímera que antes de poder asegurarse de su existencia se ha ido.

―Irie Naoki ―dice con total naturalidad, sin apartar sus ojos de ella, dando la impresión de que está esperando algo. Pero este algo no llega, cuando Kotoko repite su nombre, sintiendo las cosquillas danzando en su lengua por las palabras, sin ninguna reacción destacable. El nombre le suena familiar, debe admitir, pero no recuerda de dónde.

―Entonces… ¿realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer por usted como compensación? ―pregunta una vez más cuando el silencio ha vuelto a instalarse entre ellos. Espera que Irie se moleste ante su insistencia, pero en lugar de eso le sonríe, apenas una pequeña elevación de las comisuras de sus labios, antes de negar con la cabeza.

―Es usted bastante insistente ―dice, dejando a Kotoko helada. Rayos, al parecer sí lo está molestando. Debería dejar de insistir. ―Sí tanto quiere compensarme, hay algo… que podría hacer.

Ante la perspectiva de reparar su error, los ojos de Kotoko se iluminan. Cierra sus manos en puños al elevarlos a su pecho, mirándolo con ojos determinados. ―¡Acepto!

Irie ríe, haciendo que la postura de Kotoko flaquee un poco. ―Ni siquiera sabe lo que le pediré.

―Sí, bueno… ―mira al piso, bajando sus manos, pero antes de que pueda permanecer en esa posición por mucho tiempo, siente unos largos y elegantes dedos posándose bajo su barbilla, elevando su rostro hasta que sus ojos castaños vuelven a engancharse con la mirada grisácea de él. Kotoko traga grueso. Hay algo en su mirada que le habla de que lo que está a punto de pedirle, tiene la posibilidad de cambiar su vida para siempre.

Irie le sonríe socarronamente al notar su nerviosismo, y deja a sus ojos vagar lentamente por el cuerpo de Kotoko. Desde su cabello pelirrojo, perfectamente planchado cayendo libremente por sus hombros, sus ojos enmarcados por largas pestañas, el rubor de sus mejillas y el pintalabios rosado claro que hace ver a su boca más llena y húmeda, a su vestido color perla, sostenido a sus hombros por unos pequeños tirantes que terminan en un halagador escote que complementa a sus pequeños pechos, ceñido hasta la cintura, de dónde fluye, dejando una pequeña abertura en su pierna izquierda, hasta terminar en sus tacones de punta fina plateados y abiertos, mostrando también su trabajada pedicura.

Kotoko se siente desnuda ante su mirada, pero lejos de querer apartarse u ofenderse, su cuerpo se enciende, su respiración se hace más pesada y su boca se seca. Sin darse cuenta, cierra un poco sus piernas, inconscientemente intentando aliviar el pequeño dolor que ha aparecido entre ellas.

Esto no pasa desapercibido ante los ojos de Irie. Lentamente, sin romper el contacto visual, acerca su rostro al de ella. Sus labios juguetones acarician levemente su quijada en su camino hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, terminando finalmente en el canal, dónde deja salir una pequeña exhalación que prácticamente deshace a Kotoko en su lugar. Sin esperar más, le susurra, su voz tan suave, tan ronca, tan jodidamente _sexual_.

―Quiero que tenga una cita conmigo.

* * *

―¿¡Irie Naoki!?

Kotoko hace una mueca ante el volumen de Satomi. Las dos se encuentran sentadas en un pequeño café, disfrutando de unas tortas y bebidas bajo el suave sol de primavera. La pelirroja hace un gesto de silencio con un dedo frente a sus labios, mientras mira desesperadamente a sus alrededores. Por suerte, pocas personas parecen interesadas en su conversación y en el nombre que ha salido en un pequeño grito de la boca de su rubia amiga.

―Satomi, por favor, prometiste no hacer escándalo.

La chica eleva las cejas, mientras se cruza de brazos y la observa con gesto severo.

―¿Cómo esperas que reaccione cuando me dices que tienes una cita esta noche con Irie Naoki? ¿Cuándo lo conociste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿ _Quién te autorizó para salir con él_?

―No sabía que necesitaba permiso ―Kotoko responde de mala manera, volviendo a tomar su taza de mocha helado y llevándosela a los labios. ―Y te lo estoy diciendo ahora. No esperabas que abriera la boca mientras estábamos en el mismo auto que Ryo, ¿no? ―pregunta, refiriéndose al novio de la rubia.

Satomi se muerde el labio, pero su expresión apenas se ablanda.

―Para algo están los teléfonos celulares, ¿no?

―No iba a contártelo por teléfono ―Kotoko rueda los ojos. Satomi suspira, recostando los codos sobre la mesa y masajeando sus sienes.

―Al menos dime que sabes quién es Irie Naoki.

―…

―Debí de suponerlo ―vuelve a suspirar. Kotoko infla las mejillas con impaciencia.

―Oh, vamos, si lo sabes dímelo de una vez. ¿Quién es supuestamente Naoki como para que te pongas de esta manera?

―¿Lo llamas por su nombre tan fácilmente?

―Él dijo que podía hacerlo. ¡Y responde de una vez!

―¿Quieres saber quién es? ― deja caer sus manos y la mira con incredulidad. Kotoko frunce el ceño, mostrándole que se está quedando sin paciencia, y Satomi bufa, cruzándose de brazos. ―Irie Naoki es el primer hijo de Irie Shigeki, dueño de Pandai, una de las corporaciones más grandes de Japón. Se especializan en la producción de juguetes. Es conocido en todo el país no sólo por ser heredero de la empresa, sino también por su nivel de inteligencia y madurez. En sólo cuatro años ha conseguido aumentar las ganancias de Pandai en un 200%, y no sólo eso, el hecho de que haya sido el mejor graduado de la universidad de Tokio, además de poseer un CI por encima de 200, lo ha hecho ser reconocido como un genio a nivel mundial.

―Oh, vaya… ―Kotoko abre los ojos con sorpresa, aliviada de haber dejado su taza en la mesa antes de escuchar a Satomi, de otro modo podría haberla soltado de la impresión. ―Eso es… cielos, ¿cómo no lo supe?

―Es tú culpa, te la pasaste tonteando durante toda la secundaria y nuestros años universitarios. _Todos_ a nuestro alrededor conocen a Irie Naoki ―se burla sin pena de su buena amiga. Kotoko hace un puchero.

―Oye, yo no tonteaba…

―Te la pasabas con la cabeza en las nubes, ¿recuerdas esa vez que olvidaste traer un cambio de ropa para el viaje escolar de segundo?

―…

―¿O aquella en la que confundiste la temperatura del horno y lo calentaste a 20° en lugar de 200°?

―…

―Y no nos olvidemos la vez en la que confundiste al director con un fantasma en la prueba de valor de primero…

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¡es suficiente! ―Kotoko suspira, intentando no escuchar la suave risa de su amiga. ¿Y qué si se distraía con facilidad? Admite que en determinadas ocasiones puede traerle grandes problemas, pero considera que en otras, como conocer cada ínfimo detalle de un desconocido, la distracción no es realmente un problema. Sin importar que tan sexy, arrebatador y delicioso sea dicho desconocido.

―Lo que quiero decir, Kotoko, es que aceptaste una cita con un completo extraño ―dice con voz más severa, regalándole un ceño fruncido. ―Irie Naoki es popular, sin lugar a dudas, pero ese no es el motivo por el que aceptaste salir con él. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo temeraria que estás siendo?

―Vamos, no puede ser tan malo… ―intenta insistir, aunque puede ver de dónde viene el pensamiento de Satomi. Antes de que pueda refutarle aquello, continúa: ―además, tú misma lo has dicho. Él es prácticamente una celebridad. No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

Ante esta última pregunta, Satomi deja su expresión enojada, su rostro relajándose y sus labios curvándose para abajo. Nada de esto da a Kotoko un buen presentimiento.

―Hay algo más sobre Irie Naoki que deberías saber. Bueno ―se aclara la garganta ―son más rumores que cualquier otra cosa, e inclusive estos están relegados a los círculos de alta sociedad, por lo que cabe la posibilidad de que sean sólo mentiras. Aun así, deberías…

―Satomi ―la interrumpe, un ligero sentimiento de agitación haciendo que su paciencia disminuya ante el divague de su amiga. Satomi sacude la cabeza, concentrándose.

―Cierto, perdón. ―Toma aire. ―Lo que quería decir es que, bueno… ―sus ojos recorren de un lado al otro, antes de acercarse por sobre la mesa. Kotoko hace lo mismo, y cuando las dos se encuentran a meros centímetros la una de la otra, Satomi susurra algo que deja a Kotoko helada. Se separa instintivamente, mirando a Satomi con incredulidad.

―¿Quieres decir que…?

―Eso es lo que se rumorea ―Satomi se encoge de hombros, intentando restar importancia al asunto, desinteresadamente tomando una cucharilla y revolviendo los contenidos de su cappuccino. Kotoko pestañea, una, dos, tres veces, antes de que sus ojos se abran como platos. Lo siguiente que sabe, es que Satomi se encuentra parada a su lado, un brazo sujetándola de los hombros y agitando uno de los menús laminados para ayudarla a respirar, mientras un camarero se acerca para preguntarles si todo anda bien.

Kotoko ha estado a punto de desmayarse.

Porque acaba de descubrir que al hombre con el que ha concertado una cita esa noche, _posiblemente_ se le dé el BDSM.

* * *

 **NA: Dije escenas sexuales fuertes y lenguaje vulgar, pero como se habrán dado cuenta (o no) mi objetivo realmente es hacer una historia más en las líneas de la _sensualidad_ y el _erotismo_. Ya saben, si les gusta, díganmelo con esa pequeña cajita allí abajo, o con un follow o fav o lo que se les ocurra. Si no les gusta, también háganmelo saber. Besos.**


	2. Una Cita Convencional

**NA: De acuerdo, ustedes ganaron, la historia seguirá siendo publicada. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review, dieron follow o la pusieron en favoritos! Espero no decepcionar.**

 **Ahora, quiero aclarar algo que nuestra querida** ** _seshhxkagii99_ me preguntó, y creo todos estarán interesados en saber: ¿de verdad la historia se tratará de BDSM? Y la respuesta es: sí y no. Sí porque es un tema que siempre he querido explorar, y créanlo o no, tiene mucho peso en el desarrollo de los personajes, y no porque, a pesar de esto, no será el eje central de la historia. Podrían llamarlo un medio para un fin. Aclaro que esto tampoco será PwP (porn without plot) que aunque admito me gusta leerlos, no creo que pueda escribirlos sin añadir aunque sea _un poco_ de historia.**

 **También diré que el fic no será muy largo, aunque tampoco será en extremo corto. Tengo la historia _muy_ bien planeada, de comienzo a fin, y puedo asegurar en un 100% que terminará antes que mi otro fic de INK.**

 **DaCa: a mí también me atraen mucho este tipo de historias, y ese es uno de los motivos por los que quería intentar escribir una en este fandom, que prácticamente carece de ellas. Gracias por el voto de confianza y espero que te guste lo que tengo para ofrecer.**

 **adriana: aquí está la continuación, tal y como la pediste. Espero que te guste.**

 **Guest: gracias por decir que está interesante. Procuraré que la historia continúe así.**

* * *

 **Cerezas Negras**

 **Una Cita Convencional**

 **...**

Desde que había finalizado sus estudios en la universidad de Tokio, Irie Naoki se ha dedicado de lleno a la empresa de su padre. No es como si debiera poner gran esfuerzo, pues no había nada que no se le diera con facilidad, pero eso no quería decir que pudiera, o se permitiera, hacer las cosas a medias.

Gran parte de su día se la pasaba trabajando, llegando antes que nadie y saliendo después que todos, revisando informes, yendo a reuniones, concertando citas y asegurándose que todo funcionara correctamente. Tenía un equipo eficiente y organizado, algo esperado dado que él mismo se tomaba las molestias de seleccionarlos, y con ellos había conseguido hacer muchas cosas en unos cuantos años que a su padre le había tomado décadas conseguir.

No desmeritaba el trabajo de su padre, por supuesto que no, pero había ciertas cosas que no podían negarse y una de esas era el que Naoki tuviera una inteligencia que sobrepasara por mucho la de su progenitor. Eso sumado al tiempo que le dedicaba a todos y cada uno de sus proyectos hacían que cualquier cosa que se propusiera sólo pudiera llegar al éxito.

Heredar la empresa de su padre nunca fue algo que le llamara realmente la atención. Era su deber, y uno que con gusto cumpliría pues también era lo que se esperaba de él, pero no era su sueño o lo que en verdad deseaba perseguir en la vida. Su yo adolescente había estado en constante dilema, preguntándose si realmente valía la pena hacer algo pues no encontraba el interés suficiente para utilizar su inteligencia, cómo muchos le habían dicho, y hacer grandes cosas que sólo alguien como él podría, dado que nunca nada representaba un verdadero reto para él, lo que terminaba volviendo cualquier actividad sosa y predecible.

Por un tiempo inclusive había considerado otras opciones, entre las que estaban cambiar de carrera o sencillamente dejar de estudiar del todo. Quizás alejándose de su hogar y su familia y explorando nuevas alternativas por su cuenta, sin nadie que se la pasara diciéndole lo que debía o no hacer, lograría despejar su mente y finalmente obtener la respuesta a qué debía hacer de allí en más. Sin embargo, las cosas no habían salido cómo las esperaba.

Comunicar a su padre de su decisión de dejar la universidad de Tokio en uno de los peores momentos de Pandai no había sido una de sus mejores ideas, aunque en su defensa, él desconocía por completo la situación en la que se hallaba la empresa de su padre. Aquel había sido el punto decisivo para él, el ver a su padre postrado en una cama de hospital mientras el médico tratante les informaba que había sufrido un infarto de miocardio, dónde Naoki había desechado cualquier duda o dilema interno.

Había conseguido mantener la empresa a flote, sin necesidad de aceptar el acuerdo matrimonial que los asociados de su padre habían, _sutilmente sugerido_ , ayudaría a alivianar la carga de su padre y el de la empresa, y tras la recuperación de su padre los dos empezaron a trabajar juntos, con Naoki descubriendo que, aunque quizás no fuera lo que podría haberlo hecho más feliz, Pandai no era exactamente lo que pensaba tampoco.

Pero esto no lo descubrió hasta años después.

Ahora puede decir que _disfruta_ de trabajar en la empresa de su padre. Siempre se la pasa poniéndose nuevos retos que completar. Algún nuevo producto que desarrollar, extensiones que desea realizar o sencillamente superar el récord del mes anterior. Es, si puede llegar a decirlo, _emocionante_ , pues el éxito de sus proyectos, aun cuando fuera él quien estuviera a cargo y él quien debiera asegurarse de mantener las cosas en su cauce, dependía no sólo de él, sino también de su equipo, y aunque estaba seguro que siempre terminaría obteniendo su objetivo, era el camino que llevaba a este lo que terminaba motivándolo a seguir.

Y en ese momento, se encontraba terminando una llamada que le aseguraría el éxito de su más reciente proyecto.

―Estaremos en contacto entonces, Matsushita-san ―dice con voz sobria antes de cortar la llamada. Guarda su teléfono celular en su bolsillo y vuelve a observar a través del amplio ventanal de su oficina. La noche está cayendo, luces encendiéndose hasta dónde el ojo puede ver mostrando la inmensidad de la ciudad en la que vive. Se para en frente de esta y guarda las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin poder ocultar una pequeña mueca de satisfacción.

Su más reciente proyecto consiste en expandir Pandai. Pero esta vez no desea limitarse a nuevos lugares de Asia, cómo ha estado haciendo desde hace un tiempo. Su objetivo es asegurar que el nombre de la empresa de su padre sea conocido a nivel internacional, empezando con una pequeña fusión con una juguetería muy conocida en Londres. Exportar sus mercancías a nuevos continentes representa un nivel de desafío diferente que desea llevar a cabo desde el éxito de su nueva serie de videojuegos en Corea.

Pero no es algo en lo que deba apurarse. La práctica hace al maestro y Naoki sabe que grandes proyectos empiezan pequeños. Serán probablemente varios años hasta que pueda asegurar un lugar propio en el mercado internacional de juguetes, pero está seguro que al final de ello, Pandai tendrá sucursales en al menos dos continentes más. América y Europa son sus más grandes ambiciones por el momento.

Una vez terminado con su trabajo, Naoki voltea para observar la hora en un reloj que se encuentra sobre su escritorio. Su oficina es grande, ubicada en uno de los pisos superiores de la empresa como corresponde al futuro dueño de la misma, pero sigue estando a un nivel inferior a la de su padre. Además de su escritorio de madera pulida y sillas acolchadas, hay un pequeño set de sillones con una mesa baja para momentos de relajación o visitas especiales, libreros y gavetas. Es, en sí, sencilla a pesar de lo que podría esperarse de alguien de su posición, pero definitivamente práctica, y así es como él la prefiere.

Deja salir un suspiro al percatarse que están por dar las seis y media de la tarde. Una vez más ha perdido la noción del tiempo al estar trabajando, y apenas le queda tiempo para llegar a su cita. No podrá cambiarse, eso es definitivo, aunque han concertado para dentro de una hora, con el tráfico le será imposible presentarse sin hacerla esperar más de lo necesario.

Bueno, no es como si no estuviera bien arreglado con su traje gris oscuro, aunque tema que pueda ser un _poco_ demasiado elegante para la ocasión. Después de todo, deben encontrarse en uno de los bares más _chic_ del momento, cuya etiqueta está más cerca de lo casual que de lo que uno encontraría en una de las típicas reuniones de la alta sociedad.

Sonríe al tomar su saco, que dejó colgado sobre la silla de su escritorio, y se lo pone mientras se dirige a la salida. Ya ha avisado a su secretaria que saldrá más temprano de lo usual, y desea más que espera no verla aguardándolo como tiene costumbre de hacer cada que tarda un poco más de lo usual en la oficina, lo cual sucede con demasiada regularidad como para que no se sienta culpable al hacerla volver a su casa a horas tan poco apreciables de la noche.

En más de una ocasión ha debido llevarla a su hogar en su auto, por lo que esperar por él es más un acto de sutil manipulación que un arraigado profesionalismo y sentido de obligación a su trabajo. Naoki sabe muy bien de los sentimientos que la mujer guarda hacia él, pero no está interesado en llevar una relación con nadie, y aunque lo estuviera, no planea enredarse con alguien del trabajo. Pero no desea removerla de su puesto, pues es, por más, una de las personas más eficientes e inteligentes de la empresa, y miembro inestimable de su equipo.

Su deseo no se hace realidad al verla aún sentada en su escritorio.

―Director Naoki, veo que sale más temprano ―Matsumoto Yuuko dice con una sonrisa, levantándose de su asiento. Naoki asiente, a pesar de que la mujer debería saber ya eso.

―Puedes retirarte por hoy, Matsumoto. Tengo cosas que hacer esta noche, así que agradecería que no me molestara con asuntos de la empresa hasta mañana, a menos que sean urgentes.

―Por supuesto ―hace una inclinación de cabeza mientras lo ve pasar. ―Si no es mucha molestia, podría preguntar, ¿a dónde va?

―Sí es molestia. Nos veremos mañana, Matsumoto.

Hace como que no ve la sonrisa forzada de la mujer mientras espera el elevador. Una vez dentro presiona el botón para el estacionamiento y distraídamente se arregla los gemelos de las mangas, dejando cualquier pensamiento de su secretaria atrás en favor a cierta pelirroja que lo espera.

Fue realmente azar del destino el que la encontrara en aquella fiesta de beneficencia. Normalmente él no asiste a esa clase de eventos, encontrándolos estrafalarios y tediosos, pero alguien debía ir, y dado que su padre se encontraba de momento de viaje en el extranjero, no podía darse el lujo de faltar como habría hecho normalmente.

Y no se arrepentía. La había visto paseándose sin rumbo por toda la estancia, observando con ojos grandes y resplandecientes cada pequeño detalle, y no le había costado concluir que era su primera vez en ese tipo de fiestas. Era un pez fuera del agua, pero uno muy feliz de encontrarse dónde estaba.

Le había dado vueltas a la idea de acercársele, y cómo hacerlo. Normalmente no le gustaba ser el que diera el primer paso. Su apariencia y estatus hacían que pocas veces debiera estar en esa posición, a menos claro, que la mujer quisiera ser perseguida, lo cual era fácil de ver cuando sucedía. Pero esta pequeña mujercita ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y mucho menos del interés que había despertado en él.

Cuando se acercó con la idea de hacerla chocar con él, no esperó terminar empapado con champaña, pero curiosamente eso no le había importado mucho. Su torpeza la hacía más atractiva a sus ojos, y la conversación que tuvieron después le había dado la razón a sus suposiciones sobre la mujer, además de darle un excelente pretexto para invitarla a salir.

Y pensar que su yo adolescente la habría encontrado extremadamente molesta. No, su yo de hace unos años tampoco le habría dado la hora del día. Pero él ya no era esa persona, o al menos, había cambiado lo suficiente como para ver el atractivo secreto en todas esas características.

Enciende el auto y lo pone en reversa para salir del estacionamiento. Tamborilea los dedos sobre el volante, pensando en su curso de acción. Sabe lo que debe hacer y cómo hacerlo, pero siempre es un reto el encontrarse con una nueva mujer. No es como si continuamente tuviera encuentros de este tipo, su trabajo y dedicación a este no le dejan el tiempo suficiente para ello, y aunque lo tuviera, tampoco es como si deseara pasársela de esa manera. Tiene muchas más cosas qué hacer y en las que pensar.

Pero a veces, encuentra a la mujer ideal para sus propósitos. Y Aihara Kotoko es, por mucho, la más prometedora que ha visto en un buen tiempo.

* * *

El bar tiene las luces tenues, y una suave música de fondo complementa el ambiente, dándole un aire íntimo y tranquilo. Naoki da una rápida barrida al local con la mirada, esperando encontrar la característica cabellera rojiza con la que asocia a la que será su cita de esa noche. No tarda mucho en encontrarla, sentada en un taburete al lado de la barra. Lleva un vestido blanco con detalles en rosa y zapatos de tacón bajo. El vuelo del vestido le llega por encima de las rodillas, dando una vista tentadora de sus piernas, y su cabello está suelto.

A medida que se acerca ve como acuna entre sus manos una copa con un líquido rosa chillón. Enarca una ceja, un tanto sorprendido que haya decidido darse el gusto de beber cuando ni siquiera son las ocho de la noche, pero tras pensarlo un segundo, sonríe. Puede hacerse una idea del motivo por el que necesitaría del alcohol antes de su cita.

Decidiendo darle una pequeña sorpresa, rodea la barra de modo que quede a sus espaldas, sin que ella se dé cuenta de su presencia. Se inclina lo suficiente como para que su boca quede a centímetros de su oído.

―Aihara Kotoko ―susurra, disfrutando más de lo que debería el modo en que salta ligeramente en su asiento. Da un paso atrás cuando ella se da media vuelta, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, producto tanto del alcohol como de su presencia.

―Irie Naoki ―saluda ella. Lleva un ligero maquillaje, apenas lo suficiente para resaltar favorecedoramente sus facciones. Le agrada más que el pesado maquillaje que usó la noche anterior, aunque no por eso la encontró menos atractiva.

―¿Has estado esperando mucho? ―pregunta. La mujer sacude la cabeza, para después bajar la mirada, avergonzada, quizás, de ser la recibidora de toda su atención. Una reacción verdaderamente encantadora. ―¿Deseas mudarte a un lugar más privado, quizás? ―hace un gesto con la mano, señalando en dirección a varias cabinas ubicadas hacia el otro lado del bar.

Kotoko asiente, levantándose rápidamente y llevando consigo su copa, que, ahora que Naoki puede ver más de cerca, se encuentra a la mitad. Elige la cabina más alejada de la gente y se sientan, con la mujer todavía rehuyendo su mirada. Aquello hace todo esto más divertido.

―¿Ya has cenado? ―pregunta cuando ve que no dirá nada. Kotoko vuelve a sorprenderse, pero niega con la cabeza, aún sin levantar los ojos. Naoki hace un gesto con la mano para que una mesera se acerque. Les hace entrega de un par de menús y vuelve a su puesto cuando le pide que les dé tiempo para decidir. Voltea a ver a su cita. ―Pide algo, luces un poco pálida.

―Ah, no, tranquilo, en realidad planeaba comer en casa… ―contesta ella, jugando con sus dedos. Él sacude la cabeza.

―Estamos en una cita, _Kotoko_ ―le gusta el modo en el que sus mejillas se tiñen un poco más al pronunciar su nombre. Todo en ella le está gustando, a decir verdad. ―Además, tus manos tiemblan ―la mujer mira en dirección a sus manos, y una vez que confirma lo que ha dicho, las oculta bajo la mesa. ―Dime una cosa, ¿has comido algo en todo el día?

―Ehm, pues… ―se muerde el labio, que se ve suave y húmedo con ese brillo adornándolo. ―En realidad no, yo… estaba muy nerviosa así que…

―Con más motivo deberías pedir algo ―suavemente golpea el menú con su dedo índice. Kotoko finalmente cede y abre el menú, inspeccionándolo mientras Naoki la observa. Puede ver el modo en el que cada tanto levanta sus ojos hacia él, sólo para volverlos a bajar cuando se da cuenta que la sigue mirando.

―No… ¿no vas a pedir nada? ―pregunta ella, mirando su menú aún cerrado. Naoki baja la mirada hacia el objeto, antes de encogerse de hombros y tomarlo. No está realmente interesado en comer, pero si eso la ayuda a sentirse más cómoda, no le ve ningún problema.

Una vez que Kotoko cierra el menú, él hace lo mismo. La mesera vuelve en ese momento.

―Quiero una ensalada césar. ¡Ah! Y uno más de estos ―señala a su bebida, que está casi terminada. La mesera asiente, volteando sus ojos hacia él.

―Agua con gas estará bien ―devuelve los menús y la mesera se va. Puede sentir los ojos de Kotoko sobre él, y antes de que pregunte, dice: ―no tengo mucha hambre.

―¿No pedirás siquiera una bebida? ―obviamente se refiere a algo con alcohol, pues acaba de ordenar algo para tomar. Vuelve a negar.

―Estoy bien así ―es todo lo que contesta, sin sentir la necesidad de explicarse más. A decir verdad, aunque tiene una resistencia admirable a la hora de tomar, prefiere no hacerlo en compañía de mujeres. No le gusta ceder el control. Pero esto Kotoko no necesita saberlo.

Ella hace un ligero puchero, tomando su bebida y terminando lo que queda de ella. Sigue nerviosa, y Naoki entiende el por qué. _Escuchó los rumores_. Normalmente no le importa lo que las personas digan sobre él, y esta ocasión no es la excepción. Pero se está distrayendo, y eso no es bueno. Comparado a anoche, cuando la atracción que sentía hacia él era prácticamente palpable, su nerviosismo le está jugando en contra y no puede soltarse ante él como debería.

Tiene que remediar eso.

―Entonces ―empieza, juntando las manos sobre la mesa. Se inclina ligeramente hacia ella, viendo con satisfacción como sus pupilas se dilatan y su cuerpo entero se tensa. ―¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre ti? ¿Qué haces normalmente? ¿A qué te dedicas?

Espera que hablando sobre ella consiga calmarse un poco. Kotoko vuelve a morderse el labio, mirando hacia la mesa mientras uno de sus dedos delinea el contorno de esta.

―Soy artista ―responde después de varios segundos. Naoki apenas levanta las cejas, sorprendido, a lo que Kotoko le da una sonrisa irónica. ―De seguro es sorprendente, ¿no? Muchas personas no pueden creerlo cuando lo escuchan. Piensan que de seguro debo ser una asistente o recepcionista… algo más común, se podría decir.

―Admito que no me esperaba algo como eso ―dice, alejándose una vez más, permitiéndole su espacio. Kotoko deja salir un suspiro de alivio, pero se tapa la boca con una mano al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Él sonríe un poco ante esto. ―¿Qué clase de artista?

―Dibujo. Yo… me gusta dibujar, aunque a veces también pinto. Tengo un espacio en una galería del centro, pero espero algún día poder abrir mi propio local.

―Eso es muy interesante. Me gustaría poder ver una de tus obras algún día.

―Oh, puedes hacerlo ―luce un poco más animada que antes. Eso es bueno. ―En realidad, pues… he averiguado un poco sobre ti… ―admite. Esto llama la atención de Naoki, quien espera pacientemente a que continúe. Pero es justo en ese momento que llegan sus órdenes. Esperan a que la mesera haya puesto todo sobre la mesa, y tras preguntarle a Naoki sí en verdad no desea algo para comer, obteniendo una negativa de su parte, se va. Cuando se ha alejado lo suficiente, Kotoko vuelve a hablar. ―Mejor graduado de la universidad de Tokio, vicepresidente de Pandai y heredero a ésta. Es alguien realmente increíble, al haber conseguido tantas cosas siendo tan joven ―lo halaga, mirando hacia abajo, avergonzada por sus palabras pero con un tono que innegablemente suena a admiración.

Naoki sonríe, aceptando sus cumplidos con practicada amabilidad. Está acostumbrado a que las personas piensen sobre él de esta manera, y aunque la forma en la que Kotoko ha dicho todo esto y su comportamiento le parecen más sinceros que otros, no tiene interés alguno en hablar de él. Así que desvía la conversación a ella una vez más.

―Luces joven, ¿cuántos años tienes?

―Veintiséis ―responde, tomando un tenedor y empezando a comer. ―Tú tienes la misma edad, ¿verdad?

―Sí.

―Puedes comer un poco de mi ensalada si quieres ―le dice, apartando unos cuantos tomates y guiándolos en su dirección. Naoki niega, pero no aleja sus ojos de ella. Puede ver que está nerviosa otra vez, y se pregunta cuánto tiempo más dejará pasar hasta que se decida a hacer la pregunta. Porque si ella no la hace, él está más que dispuesto a hacerlo por ella. ―Este lugar es bastante bonito. Nunca antes había venido.

―Han abierto hace poco.

―En realidad no suelo ir a bares, pero este tiene algo especial… quizás venga con mis amigas en alguna otra ocasión.

―Suena bien.

―¿Seguro que no quieres comer o tomar algo más fuerte? ―Naoki debe resistir la tentación de soltar una risa. La pregunta ha salido casi desesperada. Comprende que la mujer debe estar de lo más ansiosa, aparte de acalorada, por su mirada fija en ella. Puede ver su rubor extendiéndose más allá de sus mejillas, llegando a su cuello y bajando por su escote. Por educación, no mira por debajo de su barbilla, pero no por eso deja de ser consciente de cómo sus pensamientos lo traicionan, haciéndole preguntarse hasta qué punto se extenderá.

―Creo que es necesario que dejemos unas cuantas cosas claras, Kotoko, antes de continuar con esta cita ―finalmente dice, viendo cómo ella no dejará entrever ninguna de sus preocupaciones.

La ve tragar, su atención una vez más en su ensalada, que revuelve con el tenedor intentando canalizar sus nervios hacia algo más. ―Y-Yo…

―Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, no necesitas ser tan tímida ―la insta, esperando que con su calmada actitud consiga hacerla hablar. La paciencia es un don que ha adquirido con los años. Anteriormente verla dudar tanto lo habría cabreado, pero ahora sólo lo divierte cada vez que se traba con sus palabras, respira hondo y boquea como un pez.

Se pregunta qué pensaría de sí mismo unos años atrás.

―Bueno ―comienza, sin mirarlo a los ojos. ―Yo… he escuchado algo… p-pero no sé si… quiero decir, podría ser que… ehm, n-no, en verdad quería saber si…

―Kotoko ―se calla. Naoki vuelve a inclinarse, intentando atrapar su mirada café con la suya gris. Tarda un poco, pero Kotoko finalmente lo mira a los ojos. Escucha como inspira aire abruptamente al quedarse prendada de sus ojos, y utiliza esto para hablar, para que la siguiente orden quede prendada a su mente y responda, con honestidad. ―Dímelo.

Toma aire unas cuantas veces, pero no aparta sus ojos. Después de un tiempo, abre la boca, para finalmente preguntar.

―¿Te gusta el BDSM?

 _Por fin_. Naoki no pensó que tomaría tanto. Le sonríe, esperando el cambio de expresión tan pronto como sus siguientes palabras abandonen sus labios.

―No, no me gusta.

Kotoko cierra los ojos, sus hombros cayendo en alivio. Al menos hasta que continúa.

―Me encanta.

Y es ahora que puede comenzar lo divertido.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Me odian por dejarlo ahí? La mayoría de este capítulo lo escribí bajo la influencia de interminables horas de estudio y canciones viejas de Robbie Williams, así que no sé muy bien como resultó. Ustedes serán mejores jueces que yo.**

 **Planeo hacer los capítulos de esta manera: uno Kotoko y otro Naoki, para cambiar un poco el ritmo de mi otro fic. Como verán, el Naoki que presento aquí es _bastante_ distinto al que todos conocemos, pero no desesperen, todo tiene su porqué.**

 **PS: ese set de respuestas de Naoki al final es cliché como el infierno. Y no me importa.**

 **Nos leeremos.**


	3. Las Cosas Claras

**NA: Lo sé, lo sé, me he tardado un montón, pero en mi defensa estaba _muy_ ocupada, sin contar que, bueno, tampoco me sentía con tantas ganas de escribir. ¡Pero al fin estoy devuelta! Por cierto, para aquellos que siguen _Siempre él_ , el capítulo todavía no lo termino, pero espero traerlo para la semana que viene. ¡Crucemos los dedos!**

 **Ahora sí, contestando reviews:**

 **adriana: Soy muy cruel, lo sé, en especial por haberme tardado tanto :( pero ¡estoy de vuelta! Y con suerte no me iré por un laaargo tiempo.**

 **Hotaru: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Quiero mostrar en esta historia a una Kotoko más segura y madura emocionalmente, y tras releer el capítulo anterior me doy cuenta que sí, no he hecho un muy buen trabajo mostrándolo. En mi defensa personal, tengo que decir que no estaba intentado mostrar a Kotoko insegura y mucho menos estúpida, si no nerviosa por motivos que expongo en este mismo capítulo. Además, conozco personas de veintiséis años y más que reaccionan de la misma manera que Kotoko ante situaciones desconocidas. Como sea, tomaré tu consejo en cuenta, ¡muchas gracias por el review!**

 **DaCa: Sí me motivó para seguir adelante :) es por eso que dejar reviews es importante, ayudan al autor a conocer las opiniones de los lectores y mejorar. ¡Disfruta el nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

 **Cerezas Negras**

 **Las Cosas Claras**

 **...**

Lo primero que había notado Kotoko con respecto a Irie Naoki era su seguridad.

Su cuerpo entero destila confianza y firmeza. Posee un porte altivo que, si bien en cualquier otro podría resultar hasta arrogante, en él demuestra una comodidad que pocas veces había conseguido ver en otras personas. Está cómodo en su propia piel, no necesita fingir o mostrarse ante los demás para hacerse notar.

Lo que lleva a la segunda cosa que Kotoko había notado en él, justamente en el transcurso de su cita.

Su presencia es fuerte y puede llegar a ser un tanto abrumadora. Como si con cada gesto, cada palabra, exigiera tu atención. La forma en la que te mira a los ojos deja entrever su dominancia. Es algo que parece hacer sin siquiera proponérselo, y aunque Kotoko siente que definitivamente podría ser menos _intenso_ , puede comprender el fin de su comportamiento.

Le gusta tener el control. No la ha tocado ni dicho nada fuera de lugar, pero la forma en que la examina, como se comporta con ella… es como si estuviera diciéndole que es su dueño.

Y para bien o para mal, Kotoko siente que eso le gusta.

Una tercera cosa que había notado, casi al final de la conversación introductoria que habían tenido, es que, aunque lo aparente, realmente no tiene paciencia para ciertas cosas.

Cuando prácticamente le había exigido soltar aquello que había tenido en la mente desde su conversación con Satomi en la mañana, había demostrado un deje de impaciencia porque las cosas fueran al ritmo que _él_ desea. No muy notorio, y tampoco algo que estuviera fuera de lugar, pero lo suficiente como para ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, y hacerla tartamudear como quinceañera buscando retomar un poco de autocontrol.

Había usado su tiempo antes de la cita para investigar un poco. Primero sobre Naoki, y después sobre el BDSM. Con cierta sorpresa, encontró que había una comunidad bastante grande en la ciudad de Tokio. Se preguntó si Naoki pertenecería a ella o era algo que hacía por su cuenta. Sus investigaciones la habían llevado a aprender un poco de lo básico, y quitarle la mayor parte del miedo que injustificadamente había crecido en su interior por lo desconocido.

Aun así, la sorpresa había sido grande, motivo por el que había reaccionado de una forma bastante vergonzosa cuando Satomi se lo dijo, pero una vez pasado esto y el asombro porque alguien tan serio como Naoki pudiera seguir dichas prácticas, había encontrado que no era algo por lo que sentirse tan ansiosa. Hasta se podría decir, le había entrado _curiosidad_.

Su comportamiento durante la cita tan sólo había servido para aumentar sus sospechas. No cabía duda, aquel hombre era un _dominante_. Tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo, en especial porque habían sido _años_ desde la última vez que salió con un hombre, y Naoki tenía un nivel de intensidad que podía aplastar hasta a la mujer más segura. No quería ofenderlo, al asumir que los rumores que circulaban en torno a él eran ciertos, pero él no le había dejado opción, y quizás visto desde un punto de vista distinto, había hecho bien, pues por su cuenta podría haber tardado horas en preguntárselo, si es que lo hacía del todo.

Y había obtenido su respuesta.

 _Me encanta_.

Debía estar jugando con ella. Es decir, ¿no habría bastado simplemente contestar con un sí o un no? ¿Hacía falta esa clase de jueguitos para una pregunta tan directa? Kotoko supone que eso ya no importa. Por lo poco que está viendo de este hombre, puede estar casi segura que es la clase de persona que le gusta molestar a los demás. Tiene ese aire de niño de primaria que disfruta de molestar a la chica que le gusta. Aunque quizás dada su propia personalidad y los gustos del hombre frente a ella, aquello no sea difícil de concebir.

Después de todo, no sería el primer hombre que disfruta de avergonzarla.

―Oh ―dice, sin saber qué más añadir. Se imaginaba esa respuesta, aunque una parte de su ser esperaba que contestara con una negativa. Después de todo, sí de verdad le _encanta_ , eso puede llevar a problemas. ―Yo… realmente no sé…

―¿Te asusta? ―traga y asiente tímidamente. ¿Para qué negarlo? Después de todo, nunca antes había pensado en relacionarse con alguien que tuviera dichas prácticas, al menos en un ámbito intimo como el que planea tener con el hombre. Lo que la lleva a su siguiente pregunta.

―¿Por qué me pediste una cita? ―no se irá con rodeos esta vez. Tampoco se hará ilusiones rosas sobre romances con hombres apuestos que se enamoran de ti a primera vista. Ella ya ha pasado esa etapa de su vida. Su pregunta es legítima, y la hubiera hecho aun si le hubiera negado su gusto por el BDSM. Quizás sea exagerado de su parte, pero en su experiencia, un hombre que se interesa tan rápido por una mujer sin conocerla, sólo puede ser por una cosa.

Sonríe con gesto altanero.

―No te será difícil de imaginar, ¿no?

―Me gustaría escucharlo de tus labios.

―Mmm ―inclina la cabeza a un costado mientras la mira, divertido. Kotoko tamborilea los dedos de su mano derecha sobre su regazo, esperando e intentando por todos los medios mantenerle la mirada. No puede, y cuando baja los ojos lo escucha reír suavemente. ―Me interesas. Desde que te vi anoche, no he podido sacarme esta idea de la cabeza. Me atraes, y puedo ver claramente que a ti te pasa lo mismo que a mí, ¿no?

Ella asiente, incapaz de negarlo, aunque sienta sus mejillas poco a poco ganar color.

―Seré claro contigo. No busco novia y tampoco me interesa tener una relación, sin embargo, la atracción entre nosotros es imposible de negar. Conoces de mis gustos y no creas ni por un segundo que no me interesaría adentrarte a ese mundo conmigo, pero tampoco te exigiría aquello si te molesta en exceso. Te cité aquí, porque quería conocerte y también hacerte saber lo que quiero. Lo demás, claro está, recae en ti.

Termina de hablar casualmente, como si estuviera comentando el clima. Sabe lo que quiere, al menos eso puede darle Kotoko.

―No buscas una relación ―repite ella, sólo para aclarar. El niega lentamente.

―No por el momento.

―Pero quieres, ehm, acostarte conmigo ―no hay caso en avergonzarse por decir ciertas cosas. Los dos son adultos, y no hay nada de malo con lo que propone Naoki. Tan sólo no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada.

―Dicho secamente parece bastante frío, pero sí, eso es lo que quiero.

―Y si es posible… te gustaría que fuera contigo como dominante y yo como… sumisa, asumo.

―Eso es correcto.

―Um… ―toma su copa y bebe un largo sorbo, dejando que el alcohol asiente en su sistema, ayudándola a digerir un poco todo esto. No se imaginaba que la velada terminaría de esta manera, con un hombre prácticamente proponiéndole tener relaciones íntimas sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Nunca ha hecho eso, nunca le ha interesado. Si fuera la chica que era durante la universidad, le hubiera dicho que no de una, además de abofetearlo por su atrevimiento.

Pero ha cambiado. Madurado, sería mejor palabra. Al menos eso le gusta creer. Baja la copa y se muerde el labio, pensando. Naoki le atrae, eso es más que obvio, y los dos son adultos responsables, sin compromisos, así que vale la pena al menos escucharlo, ¿no?

Por lo que decide saciar su curiosidad.

―Si aceptara lo que me propones, ¿cómo funcionaría eso? Realmente no creo que me gustaría jugar con látigos y esposas ―confiesa con un ligero rubor.

Naoki deja escapar una risa irónica, mientras sacude la cabeza. ―Si soy sincero, a mí tampoco.

―¿Entonces…? ―pregunta sin comprender.

―No necesitamos juguetes para divertirnos, pero si quieres usarlos siempre hay otras cosas menos… fuertes que podríamos probar. Como bien has dicho, soy un dominante, y si aceptaras estar conmigo me gustaría que tomaras el papel que complementa al mío.

―Pero yo no soy sumisa ―se queja en voz baja.

La mirada que le da ante esto la hace sentir incomoda y encendida al mismo tiempo.

―Si te pidiera que te quitaras las bragas en este momento y me las dieras, ¿te excitaría?

Kotoko tiene que tragar grueso al escucharlo hablar tan suavemente. Es un descarado, pero por algún motivo sus palabras hacen que una ligera descarga eléctrica la recorra de pies a cabeza.

Mira hacia un costado. ―Un poco…

―Entonces no deberías tener problemas. No creas que ser sumisa es hacer todo lo que te pido sin rechistar, o que sólo porque soy dominante yo tenga el derecho de hacerte y deshacerte como se me dé la gana. Esto se trata de consentimiento y divertirnos juntos, explorarnos mutuamente y probar nuestros límites. Nunca haría algo que realmente no deseas, y viceversa, tampoco te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres.

Kotoko asiente, volviendo a jugar con los restos de su ensalada mientras piensa en lo que le ha dicho. ¿Podría intentar volverse la sumisa de este dominante? No puede mentir y decir que en cierto grado, no le gusta que este hombre tome el control tan descaradamente. Le atrae tremendamente cada uno de sus gestos y comportamientos. Pero tampoco puede evitar dudar.

―¿Y por qué yo? Estoy segura que cualquier otra mujer aceptaría pasar una noche contigo, siendo o no sumisa.

―Eso no es lo que busco. No me interesa algo de una sola noche. Si ese fuera el caso podría llevarme a casa a cualquier mujer de este bar y terminar el asunto a la mañana siguiente. Comprenderás que para esto me gustaría algo un poco más… profundo que alguien en quien simplemente entrar y salir ―Kotoko hace una mueca ante su elección de palabras y él inclina la cabeza ―lamento el vocabulario vulgar.

―No, está bien, comprendo lo que quieres decir ―suspira, dejando el tenedor de lado. ―¿Cuánto tiempo? ―pregunta, confiando en que sabrá a qué se refiere.

―No mucho. Podríamos acordar un tiempo, pero normalmente no suelo estar con una mujer por más de tres meses.

―¿Por qué no? ―pregunta, de verdad curiosa. Naoki suspira.

―Las mujeres tienden a encariñarse demasiado conmigo si estamos más tiempo juntos.

―Eso suena como un verdadero problema ―dice ella de manera sarcástica. Esto le saca una pequeña sonrisa al hombre.

―No lo digo por vanidad, sino por experiencia.

―Ya.

―Si aceptas, deberías firmar un acuerdo de privacidad. Nada de lo que hagamos debe salir a la luz, se quedaría sólo entre nosotros, más que nada por nuestra seguridad. También necesitaría que te hicieras pruebas para todas las ETS. Yo haría lo mismo, por supuesto.

―Me parece… bastante bien, en realidad ―dice juntando sus manos y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. ―Pero no sé si realmente quiera aceptar.

―Eso está bien. Puedo darte tiempo para pensarlo, si quieres, pero si no te sientes segura o simplemente no deseas hacer algo como esto, no es necesario que volvamos a vernos ―los ojos de Kotoko se abren por la sorpresa. O sea que si no es para acostarse con ella, ¿no le interesa ni siquiera mantenerse en contacto, aunque sea para formar una amistad? ―Yo no tengo amigas Kotoko. Tampoco tengo muchos amigos, si soy sincero. Soy un hombre ocupado y me gusta utilizar mi tiempo productivamente. Amistad, aunque suene tentadora tenerla, nunca termina bien.

―Eso lo dices porque no lo has intentado realmente ―le dice ella, sin poder evitar dar una pequeña muestra de enojo subyacente a su tono. Naoki se encoge de hombros.

―No eres tú quien para decírmelo.

 _Bueno, eso es cierto, pero…_ sacude la cabeza, antes de revisar la hora en su celular. Son casi las diez de la noche. Se sorprende que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido.

―¿Quieres dar por finalizada la cita? ―pregunta Naoki al ver su ceño fruncido. Kotoko pestañea, antes de darle una sonrisa dulce y volver a guardar el celular en su bolso.

―No es eso, tan sólo me sorprende la hora que es, eso es todo.

―Sigue siendo entre semana. Comprendo si necesitas descansar para trabajar mañana ―le asegura con voz amable. Kotoko se rasca una mejilla, mirando avergonzada hacia un costado.

―En realidad no tengo horario de trabajo. Aunque sí tengo unos cuantos dibujos que debería terminar antes de que acabe la semana… ―admite en voz baja. Naoki asiente en señal de comprensión, y hace un gesto a la mesera para pedir la cuenta. Kotoko busca en su cartera su billetera, pero antes de que pueda contar el dinero que necesita para pagar Naoki ya le ha pasado una tarjeta de crédito. Se queda mirándolo con la boca abierta mientras la mesera se aleja. Naoki eleva una ceja.

―No esperarías que te dejara pagar a ti, ¿no?

―He comido mucho más que tú, sin contar que apenas si has tomado un poco de soda. Debería pagar por lo que me corresponde ―se queja ella con voz suave, pero el hombre ya está negando.

―Yo te invité a esta cita, Kotoko. Déjame pagar a mí. Sin contar, claro, que me gustaría compensarte un poco por avergonzarte tanto esta noche ―añade con una sonrisa burlona, logrando que la mujer entrecierre los ojos.

―Así que eras consciente de lo que hacías.

― _Siempre_ soy consciente del efecto que tiene cada una de mis palabras y acciones ―contrarresta él, justo a tiempo para que la mesera regrese con un recibo y su tarjeta. Se levanta antes de que Kotoko pueda responderle y le ofrece una mano, ayudándola a levantarse. ―Espero que, a pesar de lo que hemos discutido aquí y la forma en la que me he portado, no pienses mal de mí.

―No lo hago ―responde, sorprendentemente, con la verdad. Sí, fue abrumador, y en más de una ocasión sintió la necesidad de enterrar su rostro en sus manos y esconderse hasta que el momento vergonzoso pasase, pero no es nada que no pudiera soportar, sin contar que, para lo que Naoki tiene en mente, es bueno que se haya mostrado tal y como es.

En realidad, es bueno que se haya mostrado tan abierto aun si no tuviera esas intenciones.

―Me gusta dejar las cosas claras desde el principio, pero tiendo a dejarme llevar cuando estoy con una mujer que me interesa, lo cual sé no debería hacer en especial con alguien que como tú, es ajena a todo lo que tenga que ver con mi mundo.

Asiente de nuevo, y se detienen en la esquina del bar. Kotoko mira a los alrededores buscando un taxi. ―Prefiero eso, en realidad. No tengo ganas de que me engatusen para llevarme a la cama ―confiesa, levantando la mano cuando ve uno acercándose. Antes de que pueda hacer el gesto, Naoki la toma del antebrazo y lo baja, no bruscamente, suave.

―¿No tienes vehículo? ―pregunta con asombro. Ella niega.

―Me manejo con el transporte público. Además, sería un poco irresponsable de mi parte conducir después de haber bebido, ¿no crees? ―le dice con una sonrisa amable. Naoki frunce el ceño.

―No es seguro para una mujer tomar un taxi estando sola. Déjame llevarte a casa ―pide, o más bien exige. Kotoko rápidamente se suelta y vuelve a negar.

―No es necesario, ya has pagado por la cena así que…

―No cederé. Sígueme. ―Y cómo si realmente esperara que lo hiciera, se da la vuelta y camina en dirección a una calle paralela al bar, en dirección a un elegante BMW negro. Kotoko se muerde el labio, pero instintivamente corre tras él.

―Por favor, no quisiera ser molestia. Yo no…

―Kotoko, te diré algo más con respecto a un dominante ―le dice, parándose frente a la puerta del copiloto y sacando las llaves de su auto. ―Un dominante no puede considerarse como uno si no se encarga de su sumisa adecuadamente. Mientras estemos relacionados, es mí deber cuidar y ver por ti. ¿Recuerdas cómo te pedí que ordenaras algo de cenar hace un rato?

―Recuerdo como prácticamente me obligaste ―dice ella en voz baja, quejándose, pero el sonrojo en sus pómulos denota que no le ha importado demasiado. Naoki ríe.

―Debes alimentarte bien, consumir proteínas. Estabas bebiendo cuando durante todo el día no habías tocado bocado. Sé que te pongo nerviosa, pero de continuar así habrías terminado desmayándote. Lamento si fui brusco, pero no era algo que podía dejar que pasara mientras estuvieras a mi cuidado.

―Ya te estabas poniendo en el papel ―lo acusa, haciendo un mohín con los labios. Él se encoge de hombros y le abre la puerta para que entre, invitándola a pasar con un elegante gesto de la mano.

―Llámalo como quieras, el punto es que quiero que me dejes cuidarte. Aunque sea con algo que consideres tan tonto como hacerte cenar o llevarte a tu casa a las diez de la noche.

Kotoko mira el interior del lujoso auto con inseguridad. Decir que le parece exagerado es quedarse corto, ella no es una niña pequeña a la que hay que vigilar para que coma sus verduras o no se quede despierta hasta tarde. Pero no puede enfadarse realmente con Naoki por la que considera innecesaria sobreprotección. Si aceptara estar con él, ¿sería así todo el tiempo?

―Gracias ―inclina un poco la cabeza en gesto de agradecimiento y entra. Naoki cierra la puerta tras ella y se apresura a subir a su lado del vehículo. Una vez que su dirección está insertada en el sistema GPS de su auto, arranca, y por unos largos minutos todo permanece en silencio, mientras Kotoko queda sumida en sus pensamientos.

Su celular vibra, asustándola. Cuando lo saca ve que ha recibido un mensaje de Satomi, preguntándole si ya está en casa. Se sonroja al darse cuenta que no le ha escrito desde que puso un pie en el bar, a pesar de prometerle que lo haría tan pronto terminara su cita.

Escribe un rápido mensaje explicándole que Naoki la está llevando a su casa (y _solamente_ hará eso) antes de volver a guardar el celular en su cartera y soltar un suspiro.

―¿Era esa Ishikawa? ―pregunta Naoki, haciendo que dé un pequeño salto en su asiento, pues su voz se escucha mucho más fuerte e imponente en el ambiente cerrado de su auto. El hombre sonríe de lado, al parecer complacido con su reacción.

―S-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

―No era difícil de adivinar. Es bueno que le avises que te estoy llevando a casa.

Espera que diga algo más, quizás un argumento para justificar su aseveración, pero no lo hace.

En menos de quince minutos ya se encuentran frente a su torre de apartamentos. Antes de que Kotoko pueda siquiera quitarse el cinturón, Naoki ya está abriendo su puerta, sorprendiéndola por su velocidad, y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a bajar.

―Espero sinceramente que pueda saber pronto de ti ―le dice con una sonrisa ladina, haciéndola sonrojar por el doble sentido de sus palabras.

―Tengo tu número. Yo… te llamaré si es que…

―Por supuesto ―con su mano aún entre las suyas, la eleva hasta que ésta roce sus labios, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento. ―Sea lo que sea que decidas, espero un sí o un no, cuando menos. ―La suelta, dejándola con una sensación de hormigueo recorriéndole la piel. ―Fue un placer pasar tan _entretenida_ velada con usted, señorita Aihara.

―Lo mismo digo ―responde ella, dando unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la entrada de su edificio. Voltea a verlo antes de entrar. Está sonriendo de nuevo, de esa manera irónica que comienza a conocerle.

―Oh, estoy seguro que fue igual de entretenida para ti como para mí ―responde, burlándose un poco. Kotoko rueda los ojos, pero no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Se despide con un gesto de la mano y entra. Oculta tras una pared, espera hasta escuchar cómo enciende el motor del auto, y cuando ve las luces de éste alejándose por la carretera, siente como su cuerpo entero se relaja. Ha estado en tensión desde antes de abandonar su apartamento, y los nervios de más de tres horas hacen que sus rodillas casi le fallen.

Con una mano en el pecho, cierra los ojos y decide que necesita un baño caliente y su ración diaria de helado de chocolate antes de pensar seriamente en lo que hará con este hombre.

* * *

― _¿Entonces es verdad? EL Irie Naoki de verdad…_

―Sí, Satomi. Es cierto ―suspira mientras rebusca en su estuche de dibujo un nuevo lápiz. Balancea el teléfono contra su hombro mientras con la otra mano sostiene su cuaderno de dibujo. Una vez que encuentra lo que necesita, observa la punta del lápiz para asegurarse que no necesita buscar además un sacapuntas, y continúa con su trabajo.

― _¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Piensas que podrías seguirle su juego?_ ―pregunta su amiga, dejando entrever la preocupación en su tono. Kotoko detiene lo que está haciendo y piensa seriamente en la pregunta.

¿Podría hacerlo?

Naoki ha sido muy claro con lo que quiere y espera de ella. A él le gusta este estilo de vida que ha escogido, por un motivo u otro, y planea continuar con él, con ella, si es que está dispuesta a seguir su juego. Y no es algo que le moleste en exceso. Él ha sido amable, en ningún momento se ha sobrepasado con ella, y aunque la ha abrumado en más de una ocasión, debe concordar con él en que mucho ha tenido que ver con el hecho de que ese no es su mundo. Obviamente no está acostumbrada a la intensidad de un dominante, experimentado, como parece ser Naoki.

Escucha un suspiro en la línea telefónica.

― _Kotoko, sé que realmente no soy nadie para meterme, pero si quieres mi opinión… quizás no sea tan mala idea darle una oportunidad a esto_.

Kotoko pestañea, antes de cuidadosamente depositar su cuaderno y su lápiz sobre su escritorio. Se levanta de la silla dónde estaba sentada y camina en dirección a la ventana de su departamento. Aunque el día anterior había dicho a Naoki que tenía que terminar unos cuantos dibujos, ese día se había dedicado al ocio. No podía concentrarse en su trabajo con el tema dando vueltas en su cabeza, y finalmente había llamado a Satomi para pedirle su opinión.

De más está decir, esto no era lo que esperaba en lo más mínimo.

―No digas que no eres nadie. Eres mi amiga, y la única persona a la que le he contado sobre esto. Está bien que me digas lo que pienses… ―se detiene un momento para tomar aire, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente. ―Pero debo admitir que me tomas por sorpresa. ¿No eras tú la que decía que era una pésima idea meterse con Irie Naoki tan sólo el día de ayer?

― _Sabes muy bien lo que quería decir en ese momento, pero esto es distinto_ ―hay silencio del otro lado. Kotoko deja que uno de sus dedos derrape por el cristal de su ventana, observando lo que puede de la amplia ciudad de Tokio desde ese décimo piso dónde se encuentra su apartamento. ― _Por lo que me has dicho de su cita, no me parece que Irie sea un psicópata o quiera aprovecharse de ti. Digo, sí, básicamente te dijo que lo único que quiere es acostarse contigo, pero al menos no ha intentado engañarte con falsas promesas de amor, ¿no?_

―Tampoco hubiera caído en eso sí es que lo hacía ―protesta Kotoko, frunciendo el ceño.

― _Lo que quiero decir_ ―Satomi continúa como si no hubiera sido interrumpida ― _es que tú tampoco buscas una relación. Básicamente están en la misma página, ¿no es así?_

―… ―el silencio es más que respuesta suficiente.

― _Y han sido, ¿cuánto? ¿Cuatro años desde la última vez que estuviste con un hombre?_

―Tres y medio, tampoco exageres tanto.

― _Uy, sí, seis meses menos._ ―Kotoko rueda los ojos, dándose la vuelta y apoyando su espalda contra la ventana. ― _En realidad estoy algo sorprendida. Por años Jinko y yo hemos insistido para adentrarte nuevamente al mercado de citas, pero sólo tomó un vistazo a ese pedazo de hombre para hacerte saltar sobre la oportunidad como Chris aquella vez que le dijimos que a Kin-chan lo habían contratado para modelar ropa interior._

―Oh por Dios ―Kotoko se cubre el rostro con una mano, conteniendo su risa. ―Esa fue una de las peores ideas que pudieron tener.

― _Pero funcionó, ¿no? ¡Cuatro años de casados y contando!_

―Um, es así ―responde con voz risueña, antes de volver a suspirar. ―No sé, Satomi. Si bien es cierto que no quiero salir con nadie, tampoco puedo simplemente lanzarme así como así, ¿no? Es decir, si aceptara lo que Naoki me propone lo estaría haciendo sabiendo que lo único que haríamos sería…

― _¿Follar?_ ― _casi_ y hasta puede escuchar la sonrisa que acompaña a esa pregunta.

―Sí… follar…

― _No veo nada de malo con eso, quiero decir, tres años y medio Kotoko. Deberían darte un premio o algo. ¿Qué mejor forma de volver al mundo de los placeres carnales que con un sexy y atrevido magnate al que además le encanta jugar sucio, en la mejor manera posible?_

―Sabes Satomi, a veces me preocupa el corazón de Ryo. Con todas las cosas que dices me pregunto cómo aún no ha muerto de un paro cardiaco.

― _Oh, a él le encanta, te lo puedo asegurar_ ―hay un guiño vocal en sus palabras. Kotoko sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza. ― _Hablando en serio, creo que deberías hacer sólo lo que quieras Kotoko. Es cierto que ha pasado tiempo, pero si no estás segura, nadie te obliga a hacerlo, ni siquiera el propio Irie, por lo que me has dicho. Yo sé… que lo que te ha pasado no es fácil de superar, y no te culparía si nunca lo haces, pero hay un momento en el que debes seguir adelante. Dices que Irie te atrae mucho, ¿no es así? Y la atracción es mutua. Él no busca una relación y tú tampoco, y aunque no sé si esta sea la mejor manera de dejar el pasado atrás…_

―Es una forma ―completa ella, bajando la mirada. ―Te diré la verdad Satomi, estoy harta de permanecer a un costado, invisible, viendo como la vida pasa sin atreverme a formar parte de ella. Tienes razón, no creo poder superar por completo lo que sucedió… pero ya no quiero seguir sufriendo. No quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados y ser una víctima el resto de mi vida. Quiero seguir adelante. Quiero cambiar.

Camina hacia la mesa de luz al lado de su cama y toma una fotografía. La observa. En ella puede verse a sí misma, a su padre, y entre sus brazos un par de ojos verdes que sonríen con ellos hacia la cámara.

Toma un profundo respiro.

―Y quizás estar con Naoki sea el primer paso para eso.

― _Quizás_ ―concuerda Satomi, probablemente sabiendo lo que está haciendo en ese mismo momento. Dios, es tan predecible. ― _Por cierto, Jinko acaba de actualizar su estado en Facebook._

Deja la fotografía nuevamente en la mesa de luz y con su mano libre se seca los ojos, que terminaron humedeciéndose mientras rememoraba mejores tiempos. ―¿Ah, sí? ¿Ya está en Hong Kong?

― _Sí, al parecer llegó en la mañana_ ―continúan hablando de Jinko y su trabajo como MUA de una de las estrellas pop más grandes del país, y de lo emocionante que ha de ser acompañarlo en su primer tour por Asia por unos minutos más. Kotoko agradece el cambio de tema. De todos modos ya han conversado lo suficiente sobre Naoki.

Una vez que corta deja el teléfono inalámbrico en su base y va a su cocina a prepararse el almuerzo. No tiene mucha hambre, así que un sándwich debería ser suficiente. Recuerda por un segundo lo que le dijo Naoki el día anterior, sobre que debería cuidar más de ella misma, y con esos pensamientos y un jugo de naranja para acompañar la ligera comida, come en silencio, con sólo el reloj de pared rompiendo el mutismo que ella misma causa.

Mientras mastica lentamente su sándwich, piensa en todo lo que ha conversado con Satomi, y también en su cita de ayer con Naoki. No hay duda de que la química entre ellos es algo difícil de ignorar, y mientras más lo piensa, más desea simplemente dejarse llevar y no pensar tanto. Mira a su alrededor, a su simple cocina, al aburrido decorado y pintura blanca de las paredes. Ha vivido allí por más de dos años y apenas y ha puesto toques personales en su apartamento. Si va a la sala verá más de lo mismo. Muebles simples y nada que distinga a este lugar como su hogar. Lo mismo con su habitación, baño, balcón y escritorio.

Es como si se hubiera detenido en el tiempo. No, ni siquiera eso. Es como si se hubiera abandonado, para andar a la deriva de lo que alguna vez fue su vida. No hace nada nuevo, todos los días se levanta y hace lo mismo. Aunque tiene un trabajo que le gusta y amigas con las que sale cada tanto, puede entender lo que Satomi ha querido decirle sutilmente.

Ella está muerta. Emocionalmente muerta.

Y eso ya no le gusta.

¿Y qué si no era la manera correcta? ¿Y qué si planeaba usar a Naoki como punto de partida? Él planeaba hacer lo mismo, pero por sus propios intereses. Se estarían usando mutuamente, y no había nada de malo con eso, porque los dos obtendrían lo que querían al final.

Sin pensarlo más, toma su teléfono celular y envía un mensaje a Naoki antes de que pueda arrepentirse.

 ** _Acepto._**

Da un suspiro largo y vuelve a trabajar, esta vez deja de lado su cuaderno de dibujo y se sienta en su escritorio. No tiene muchos lujos en su apartamento, pero el escritorio de dibujo profesional es uno de los pocos que se permite tener. Pasa una hora, y sigue sin obtener respuesta.

 _Bueno_ , piensa, _debe estar ocupado con el trabajo_.

Hace una pausa cuando llaman al teléfono de la casa. Kotoko escucha mientras Chris habla animadamente de sus trillizos y lo grandes que están. La inglesa aprovecha para invitarla a comer el fin de semana y de fondo escucha la voz de Kin-chan que la saluda, instándola a ir pues quiere que pruebe una de sus nuevas recetas. Acepta con una sonrisa, y al cortar la llamada decide hablar con su padre un rato, antes de que éste deba prepararse para trabajar.

Trabaja un poco más, y antes de que se dé cuenta, ya está cayendo la noche, aún sin respuesta de Naoki. Kotoko guarda sus cosas, un poco decepcionada al ver que el reloj está por dar las seis de la tarde cuando su celular vibra. Por poco deja caer sus materiales al suelo, pero consigue rescatarlos a tiempo y los deja cuidadosamente en su lugar. Se acerca al celular y en el tercer intento (sus manos tiemblan por algún motivo) consigue desbloquearlo.

Es un _e-mail_.

 ** _Adjunto el acuerdo de privacidad y el nombre de unas clínicas dónde puede hacerse las pruebas. Cuando lo tenga todo, dígame una fecha y hora conveniente para usted y nos juntaremos._**

 ** _Esperando ansiosamente su respuesta._**

 ** _Irie Naoki._**

En efecto, todo lo que ha dicho se encuentra adjuntado en el _e-mail_. Kotoko no puede negar y decir que el tono formal de Naoki no la desanima un poco. Es como si estuvieran cerrando un negocio, en lugar de concertando una nueva cita para… follar. Pero al pensarlo mejor decide dejar eso de lado. Después de todo, ella tampoco fue muy cálida con su simple mensaje, ahora que lo piensa.

Suspirando otra vez, decide utilizar su tiempo libre y llamar a una de las clínicas que le ha recomendado Naoki para hacer cita. Tendrá que decirle a Satomi que ha aceptado. Se pregunta si sería buena idea contárselo a Jinko y a Chris también.

Bueno, de una cosa está segura al menos, y esa es que su padre _definitivamente_ no lo sabrá.

* * *

 **EST:** enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

 **MUA:** make up artist. Maquilladora, básicamente.

* * *

 **NA: Y empezamos con el drama. Kotoko también tiene su pasado oscuro. Como sea, ¿qué les pareció? Esta vez el capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores. ¡Ah! Y porque hay gente que se lo pregunta, les diré que el lemon vendrá recién para el capítulo cinco. Aún hay varias cosas que poner en orden antes de dar el gran paso ;)**


	4. Acuerdos y límites

**NA: Cómo he dicho en mi otra historia, lo lamento muchísimo. He estado tan ocupada que siquiera he tenido tiempo para mí misma, mucho menos para escribir. Y me gustaría decir que a partir de ahora tardaré menos pero... bueno. Al menos estoy aquí.**

 **Pido disculpas por no contestar ninguno de los reviews, pero sinceramente no recuerdo cuáles ya he contestado y cuáles no. El capítulo no es largo, pero juro que es... bastante emocionante ;)**

 **Advertencia: pequeño recordatorio de que esta es una historia clasificada como M, aquellos que no disfruten de tales escenas... bueno, ¿por qué leen la historia en primer lugar? xD**

* * *

 **Cerezas Negras**

 **Acuerdos y límites**

 **...**

Naoki suspira mientras espera a que el semáforo cambie a verde. El reloj del automóvil marca las nueve y treintaisiete minutos de la noche. Está llegando tarde.

La reunión con los inversionistas extranjeros había tardado más de lo planeado, pero Naoki no puede quejarse de los resultados. Espera por lo menos que con toda esta parafernalia terminada su nuevo proyecto al fin pueda ponerse en marcha.

Estaciona a una cuadra del local en el que debe encontrarse con Kotoko y se toma un segundo para revisar su teléfono. Kotoko ya está dentro, esperándolo.

Cuando entra, no piensa nada al encontrar el local moderadamente vacío. Es un jueves por la noche, por lo que hay bastantes mesas disponibles, pero la persona a la que busca se encuentra una vez más sentada a la barra. Puede ver un vaso con líquido claro entre sus dedos, y sonríe sabiendo que no se trata de agua.

No podría decir que se había sorprendido al recibir una confirmación por parte de la mujer poco más de una semana atrás. A pesar de la incomodidad y vergüenza que con toda seguridad había causado en ella durante su primera cita, Naoki sabía cuándo tenía las de ganar. Era más que obvio que Kotoko, aun a pesar de su temor, tenía un espíritu aventurero y aquello, junto a la obvia atracción existente entre ambos, sería lo que terminaría haciéndola aceptar.

Esta vez es incapaz de tomarla por sorpresa. Kotoko voltea cuando está a sólo unos pasos de ella. Sus ojos se abren un segundo al no esperar encontrarlo tan cerca, pero pasa rápido, y no tarda en darle una pequeña sonrisa.

―Llegas tarde ―lo dice suavemente, como haciendo una broma. Naoki le da una sonrisa de vuelta.

―Lo lamento, tenía una reunión a la que no podía faltar, y esta se alargó más de lo esperado ―explica mientras toma asiento junto a ella.

Kotoko asiente. ―Comprendo.

―Espero cuando menos no haberte hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

―No te preocupes, he estado bastante entretenida ―señala con el mentón un televisor que se encuentra a unos metros de ellos, contra una pared, dónde muestran una película que Naoki no cree haber visto antes. Por la pinta, parece una comedia romántica.

―De igual modo me disculpo por la tardanza. Veo que te has puesto cómoda en lo que esperabas ―comenta con humor mirando su vaso. ¿Vodka, quizás? Lo único que puede asegurar es que es fuerte, el olor a alcohol llegándole fácilmente desde donde está.

Kotoko sonríe con pena, volviendo la mirada a su vaso. En esta ocasión su cabello está recogido en una coleta de lado, dejando libre una exquisita vista de su nuca. Una blusa rosa pálido junto a una pollera celeste que le llega un poco por encima de las rodillas es el conjunto de hoy, acompañado de zapatos de piso cerrado color beige.

Simple pero elegante. Algo casual, aunque para nada sensual. Naoki está sólo un poco decepcionado.

―Pensé que quizás lo necesitaría.

―Me siento algo herido, ¿tan mala te parece la idea de tener una cita conmigo que debes tomar para obligarte a hacerlo?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo…! ―Kotoko se apresura a decir, pero una sola mirada de su sonrisa divertida hace que cierre la boca de inmediato, mientras un pequeño rubor se extiende por sus mejillas. ―Eres malo…

―No tenías porqué tomártelo literalmente.

Cuando Kotoko no dice nada se ríe, suave. Después de un rato la joven se anima a hablar nuevamente, preguntándole cómo le ha ido en la semana. Se entretienen en una conversación banal mientras esperan que Kotoko termine su vaso. Esta vez ella no pregunta si quiere tomar algo. Sabe de antemano que no lo hará.

―¿Recibiste todos mis estudios clínicos? ―pregunta al ver que Kotoko está dando sus últimos sorbos al vaso. Ella asiente, tomando lo que resta de su bebida y dejando el vaso suavemente sobre la barra de madera.

―Estaban adjuntados al e-mail que me mandaste junto con la dirección del local. ―Se detiene un segundo, como si estuviera reconsiderando sus siguientes palabras. ―Aunque el contrato que me enviaste… me he dado cuenta que no tiene verdadera validez legal.

Naoki hace un sonido bajo en su garganta, entre sorprendido e interesado. Más que nada interesado. ―No, no lo tiene. Te darás cuenta que hacer un contrato para… _esto_ ―evita utilizar palabras concretas, sabiendo que a Kotoko la pondrán nerviosa innecesariamente; ―no es realmente viable desde el punto de vista jurídico. Es, sin embargo, un documento importante pues ante cualquier falta de una de las partes a lo estipulado en él, puede volverse un documento legal y una prueba legitima de incumplimiento ante cualquier caso. Además, nos da tranquilidad a los dos de que todo lo que hagamos será siempre con consentimiento, dentro de los límites impuestos por cada uno, y claro, que nuestra intimidad será protegida ante todo.

Kotoko asiente, absorbiendo cada una de sus palabras. Con un dedo delinea el borde del vaso vacío delante de ella, sus ojos viendo más allá. ―Me imaginaba que funcionaría de esa manera. Aun así, debía asegurarme, así que gracias por contestar esta duda y perdón si pareciera que he estado juzgándote.

―Para nada, es importante que preguntes siempre que no estés segura de algo. La comunicación es clave, de otra manera, nada de lo que haremos tendría sentido. ―Pausa un momento para observarla con ojo crítico. ―No te lo tomes a mal, pero debo admitir que me sorprende que hayas podido deducir que el contrato no poseía validez legal con tan sólo leerlo una vez. ¿Has estudiado leyes, por casualidad?

Cree que Kotoko se sonrojará, pues es a lo que se ha acostumbrado en todo el tiempo que ha pasado con ella, que, dicho sea de paso, no es realmente mucho. Sin embargo, se lleva una sorpresa al encontrar que en lugar de eso su expresión se endurece, su postura volviéndose rígida y sus ojos adquiriendo un tinte acerado.

―No, yo no. Alguien ―se aclara la garganta, concentrando su mirada en sus manos, cerradas en puños sobre la barra. ―Alguien que conozco sí.

Naoki eleva una ceja ante sus cortas palabras. No se sorprende siquiera el que no sea capaz de ocultar sus emociones, su cuerpo traicionándola de forma tan llamativa, pero no comenta nada al respecto. De cualquier modo no es de su incumbencia.

―¿Has terminado? ―pregunta para cambiar de tema, aunque sabe muy bien la respuesta. Kotoko asiente, tomando su bolso del taburete contiguo y poniéndose de pie. Naoki se da cuenta que no voltea ni una vez a mirar al barman, señal de que ha pagado con antelación su bebida, seguro para que no lo haga él.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extiende por sus labios ante esto, y con una mano en su espalda baja la guía en dirección a su auto. Una vez dentro, se ajusta el cinturón de seguridad y enciende el motor.

―¿Tu casa o la mía? ―pregunta mirando por el retrovisor, saliendo del estacionamiento.

―La mía. Preferiría que nuestro primer… encuentro sea en un lugar conocido para mí ―responde mirando por la ventana. Naoki asiente, y el resto del camino es callado.

Una vez estacionado el automóvil con los dos pasajeros caminando ya hacia la entrada del edificio, Kotoko busca en su bolso su juego de llaves, sus cejas frunciéndose ligeramente al no poder encontrarlas bajo el desorden que tiene dentro. Naoki espera pacientemente, esta vez tomándose su tiempo para mirar alrededor. El edificio se encuentra en una zona no muy concurrida de la ciudad. Hecha de ladrillos y tejas, posee un aire increíblemente hogareño para tener aproximadamente quince pisos. Seguramente desde la azotea sería capaz de ver gran parte de la ciudad de Tokio, puesto que además, el edificio está ubicado sobre una colina.

Hubo una época de su vida en la que su lugar seguro era la azotea del enorme edificio corporativo de Pandai. Recostando su peso contra las vallas mientras apoyaba la frente en estas, sus dedos apretando a través del frío metal del que estaban hechas, no hacía más que dedicarse a observar el movimiento de la gente tan abajo que parecían hormigas, yendo de un lado a otro en forma que podría considerarse organizada, obedeciendo a los semáforos y fluyendo como un riachuelo de telas de colores.

Cierra los ojos, empujando aquellos recuerdos lejos. Esa es una etapa de su vida de la que está más que contento de no tener que volver a vivir. Es increíble el cómo algo tan sutil y mundano puede traer a colación los sentimientos más oscuros que alguna vez pudo llegar a albergar. Escuchando una exclamación de Kotoko, Naoki agradece la distracción y voltea a verla. Tiene entre sus dedos un juego de llaves, y en su rostro una enorme sonrisa.

―¡Al fin las encontré! ―eleva la muñeca derecha para posicionar las llaves a la altura de sus ojos. Naoki pestañea ante el rápido movimiento, pero antes de poder enfocarlas por completo la mujer ya se encuentra bajando el brazo, tomando rápidos y seguros pasos hacia la puerta de su edificio. ―Lamento mucho el que hayamos tenido que esperar todo este tiempo afuera.

―No importa ―contesta sinceramente, acercándose. Más que nada no puede evitar sonreír ante el comportamiento casi infantil de Kotoko. Lo trae devuelta al presente.

―Bueno… ―Kotoko se muerde el labio una vez que abre la puerta, invitándolo a pasar. Naoki niega con la cabeza y sostiene la puerta, con un gesto de la mano indicándole que entre ella primero. La sigue hasta que llegan al elevador. ―Vivo en el décimo piso, apartamento 1009. Um, lamento si está un poco desordenado, no he tenido realmente tiempo de limpiar.

―No te preocupes ―piensa añadir que de todos modos no se fijaría realmente en su departamento, pero decide guardarse el comentario. No es necesario ponerla nerviosa. Todavía.

A pesar de que había pensado eso, una vez que entra y mira alrededor, se sorprende al no divisar ningún tipo de decoración. Kotoko luce como una mujer alegre, creativa, del tipo que uno esperaría llenara su hogar de adornos, sus paredes pintadas de colores vivos y muebles que complementaran el ambiente. En lugar de eso se encuentra con paredes vacías, pintadas completamente de blanco, y decoración minimalista, los muebles impersonales y se podría decir hasta fríos.

Corta abruptamente su escrutinio cuando escucha como Kotoko se aclara la garganta.

―Si quieres, puedo tomar tu saco ―ofrece extendiendo sus brazos. Naoki piensa en responder que no, pero tras pensarlo por unos segundos tan sólo asiente, entregándoselo. De inmediato Kotoko corre en dirección a un pequeño pasillo lateral, y él decide pasar por su cuenta a la sala, su ceño frunciéndose más y más al no encontrar ni una sola muestra de que aquella mujer, Kotoko, sea la que vive allí. ―¿Te gustaría tomar algo? ―la pregunta lo saca de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta que estaba de vuelta. ―Dijiste que no bebes, pero tengo otras bebidas. Jugos, gaseosas, té, café…

―En realidad… ―comienza despacio, dándole la cara por completo. ―No me opondría a un poco de té, pero solo si tú me acompañas.

La propuesta parece fácil de aceptar, porque Kotoko asiente con una sonrisa radiante, antes de adentrarse hacia lo que Naoki asume es la cocina. En lugar de esperarla en la sala, decide seguirla, y por unos momentos se entretiene observándola moverse alrededor, buscando saquitos, tazas, y llenando de agua la tetera.

―Tan sólo tengo té negro, espero que no te moleste.

―Para nada ―una vez tiene su aprobación, Kotoko voltea nuevamente hacia su labor. Naoki se apoya contra la mesada tras él, cruzándose de brazos y viendo lo mismo que en la sala. Paredes vacías. Sin signos de que alguien viva realmente allí.

No le gusta. Le recuerda demasiado a sí mismo.

―En realidad, antes de empezar cualquier cosa, hay unos cuantos puntos que me gustaría discutir contigo.

Esas son las palabras que salen de su boca, justo cuando Kotoko coloca los saquitos en las tazas. La mujer pestañea, lentamente girando su curioso rostro hacia él.

―Claro… ¿qué tipo de cosas, exactamente?

―Nada fuera de este mundo. Tan sólo creo que este es el mejor momento para imponer algunos acuerdos y límites.

―Acuerdos y límites ―Kotoko repite, antes de que sus ojos se agranden en comprensión. ―¡Ah, acuerdos y límites, sí, por supuesto! Esto… sería mejor si lo discutimos ahora, sí…

La tetera suena, sacando a Kotoko de sus cavilaciones y distrayéndola de la obvia ansiedad que esta simple oración había instalado en ella. Naoki acepta su taza de té con un asentimiento y sin decir nada toma asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa. Kotoko no tarda en seguirlo, sentándose junto a él.

―Será bastante simple. ¿Por qué no empiezas diciéndome lo que te gusta en la cama?

―… ―se muerde el labio inferior, claramente avergonzada. Naoki no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

―De acuerdo, empezaré yo entonces.

―¡No! ―Kotoko salta de repente, asustándolo un poco, si es sincero. ―Yo… empezaré yo. ―Vuelve a sentarse, tomando su taza entre sus manos y dando un largo sorbo. ―Es… algo difícil hablar de esto. ¡No porque esté avergonzada! Pero realmente no sé por dónde empezar…

―Bueno ―apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, Naoki juega un poco con la manija de la taza, sus ojos fijos en los movimientos de sus dedos; ―podrías comenzar diciendo que clase de juegos previos te gustan. Yo, por ejemplo, soy bastante parcial a dar sexo oral ―intenta por todos los medios ocultar su sonrisa, imaginando la reacción de la mujer sentada junto a él, pero aun con todo eso no puede evitar la mínima elevación de sus comisuras.

―A mí también me gusta. Darlo, quiero decir.

Y queda totalmente sorprendido ante la franqueza con la que lo dice.

―¿De verdad? ―pregunta, ocultando su asombro. Kotoko se encoge de hombros, su rostro bastante más sereno que segundos antes.

―Sí. No es que tenga algo contra recibir sexo oral, en realidad también me gusta bastante, pero si tengo que elegir, prefiero ser yo la que lo dé.

―¿Te excita tener esa clase de control? ―aunque esto choca totalmente con los parámetros que tenía previstos para esta noche, y por sobre todo con esta mujer, no puede evitar sentirse satisfecho al escucharla hablar tan libremente sobre lo que le gusta, por más inesperado que sea teniendo en cuenta sus reacciones y comportamiento anterior.

Nuevamente se sonroja, aunque ya no luce tan tímida y pequeña como antes. ―Pues… sí, supongo que sí, aunque me refería más al placer que experimento al saber que estoy haciendo sentir bien a… un hombre…

Lo último lo suelta en un susurro. Su mirada se vuelve casi idéntica a la que tenía en el bar, cuando hablaron sobre su amigo que estudió leyes. Esta vez un poco de curiosidad se instala en su pecho, pero es fácilmente ignorada en favor a la conversación que están teniendo.

―Es así. ¿Te gustaría sentir mi miembro en tu boca, bombeando de adentro hacia afuera mientras me escuchas gruñir de placer?

Su rostro inmediatamente explota en color, justo la reacción que estaba esperando. El hecho de que se sienta lo suficientemente segura para discutir lo que le gusta lo excita, pero también lo hace el poder ver aquel tono rosado decorando sus mejillas mientras se acerca, susurrándole cosas sucias al oído.

Esta mujer está empezando a encantarle.

―S-Sí… ―contesta suavemente, llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla. Inclina un poco la cabeza y lo observa por entre sus pestañas, sus ojos brillantes con humedad y sus labios entreabiertos. ―Me encantaría tenerte en mi boca.

 _Mierda._

Naoki se separa ligeramente, una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Sin mediar palabra se levanta, quitándose la corbata y dejándola sobre la mesa. Le da una mano a Kotoko, quien la toma con curiosidad, sólo para jadear con sorpresa cuando la insta a levantarse, estrechándola firmemente contra su cuerpo.

―Voy a besarte Kotoko, así que si tienes alguna objeción al respecto, será mejor que lo digas ahora.

―No tengo ninguna ―responde rápidamente, casi interrumpiendo sus últimas palabras. Es fascinante, el cómo se encuentra tan lista, tan dispuesta. Kotoko quiere jugar, y Naoki no tiene ningún inconveniente en jugar con ella.

Acomoda una de sus manos tras la nuca de la chica mientras la otra se ubica en su espalda baja. La atrae en un beso voraz, hambriento, siquiera escatimando tiempo en rozar sus labios con su lengua para instarla a abrir la boca y explorarla por completo. Kotoko no tarda en corresponderle, sus delicadas manos aferrándose a su camisa, elevándose en las puntas de los pies para alcanzar mayor altura.

Su lengua acaricia la femenina, y aunque Kotoko trata de darle batalla, al poco tiempo se rinde con un gemido, dejando que la domine, que la acaricie, mientras la mano en su nuca viaja a su cabello y hala ligeramente, cambiando el ángulo para tener mejor acceso.

Los brazos de Kotoko dejan su camisa y lentamente viajan por sus hombros hasta rodear su cuello, aplastando su pecho contra el suyo y convenientemente también su erección contra su abdomen. Naoki la guía hacia la pared, bajando las manos hasta tomar una nalga en cada una, y la levanta, permitiéndole rodearle la cintura con las piernas justo para rozar su sexo contra el de ella. El gemido de Kotoko es tragado por Naoki, quien continúa consumiéndola hasta que siente que se queda sin oxígeno.

Con una embestida, un nuevo gemido por parte de Kotoko y un gruñido escapándosele de la garganta, libera sus labios, descansando la frente contra la suya y respirando agitadamente.

―Necesitamos una palabra de seguridad ―dice Naoki cuando vuelve un poco en sí. Kotoko pestañea, sus ojos nublados por el deseo y sus labios ligeramente hinchados, sin comprender del todo lo que intenta decirle. Naoki sonríe, sintiendo orgullo masculino al haberla dejado en tal estado, pero necesita que le conteste, por lo que con su nariz guía un camino desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, dónde deposita un beso por demás inocente comparándolo con el que acaban de tener. ―Kotoko, ¿me escuchas?

―¿Eh? ―la mujer inclina la cabeza, exponiendo más de su piel mientras Naoki utiliza la punta de su lengua para lamer desde el lugar dónde su pulso es más fuerte hasta casi rozar los pequeños aretes en su oreja. Una vez allí acerca los labios, dejando que su cálido aliento la haga temblar.

―Elige una palabra, fácil de recordar, para poner los límites ―besa el pabellón de su oreja, empezando a dar pequeños pero sentidos embistes contra su intimidad. ―Así, si hay algo que no te gusta, una vez que digas esa palabra pararé, sin importar lo que estemos haciendo.

Muerde su lóbulo, estirándolo un poco con los dientes, esperando. Después de varios segundos, Naoki se preocupa de que Kotoko realmente no haya escuchado, por lo que de a poco trata de alejarse. Sin embargo, las manos en su cuello vuelan hacia su cabello, manteniéndolo pegado a su piel, ya húmeda por sus besos.

―Elefante ―jadea, cómo si hubiera estado corriendo en una maratón y no sólo besándolo. Naoki casi vuelve a sonreír arrogantemente, pero está más intrigado con su elección de palabra como para hacerlo. ―Mi palabra de seguridad será e-elefante.

―De acuerdo ―pero la intriga pasa rápidamente, y esta vez sí puede mover el rostro, ubicándolo justo frente al de Kotoko. Su voz suena como si hubiera corrido una maratón, pero su rostro luce como el de alguien que se encuentra bajo los efectos de alguna droga. Tan consumida se ve, no puede evitar endurecerse más ante esto. ―Dime una cosa Kotoko, ¿te tocas a ti misma?

La pregunta obviamente la descoloca, pero no lo suficiente dado que su estado sigue acelerado por los hambrientos besos. Inclina la cabeza a un costado y cierra los ojos, inhalando profundamente. ―S-Sí, suelo h-hacerlo.

―¿Con tus dedos o utilizas un juguete?

―M-Mis dedos ―está un poco más lúcida, pues de inmediato abre los ojos y lo mira con un adorable puchero formándose en sus labios. Naoki sonríe.

―Perfecto.

Y antes de que Kotoko pueda cuestionar algo más, una mano se cuela entre sus cuerpos, rozando su estómago y causando un nuevo jadeo en la mujer. Naoki apoya toda su palma contra su piel, lentamente bajando y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, hasta finalmente introducir su mano dentro de sus bragas. No puede evitar un ronroneo al encontrarla resbaladiza.

―Un beso y ya estás así de mojada. ¿Tanto te excito? ―pregunta con una sonrisa de lado. Kotoko se muerde el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

―Oh cielos…

―Contesta Kotoko ―desliza dos de sus dedos por la longitud de sus pliegues, hasta que finalmente se detiene sobre su clítoris, dónde ejerce una ligera presión.

―¡Ah!

―Kotoko… ―empuja su pelvis contra la de ella, dejando que el movimiento presione rítmicamente aquel botoncito, una y otra vez. Está siendo injusto con ella, lo sabe muy bien, al exigirle respuestas cuando lo más seguro es que apenas si tiene cabeza para acordarse de cómo respirar, pero no puede evitarlo. Es su lado depredador, al que le encanta jugar con su presa antes de comérsela.

―M-Me gusta… m-mucho… ―finalmente consigue decir, mientras ella misma utiliza la fuerza de sus piernas para balancearse contra él. Naoki hace un sonido bajo en su garganta, sintiendo inmensa satisfacción al escuchar su respuesta, y mueve sus dedos desde su punto sensible hasta su entrada. Kotoko ahoga un grito cuando la penetra abruptamente con sus dedos, pero no por dolor, si no por el inmenso placer que siente.

―Esa es una buena mascota. Ahora una recompensa ―y sin mediar una sola palabra más, estoca contra su centro, mientras su pulgar hace círculos en su perla. Sentir como las contracciones de su apretada vagina aumentan, mientras sus dedos son succionados por ésta, y finalmente recibir la humedad de su orgasmo una vez la regocijada mujer toca el cielo, tan sólo puede ser comparado con el puro éxtasis que logra ver en su rostro, aquella expresión tan sensual y llena de lujuria que lo satisface a un nivel al que pocas veces ha podido llegar. Aquello ha sido glorioso.

Y tan sólo está comenzando.

* * *

 **NA: Sin mucho avance en lo que a historia se refiere, pero al menos ocurrió lo que todos esperaban xD. El siguiente capítulo será casi todo lemon, así que quedan advertidos.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? No miento al decir que han pasado años desde mí último lemon, así que cualquier crítica es bien aceptada, siempre que sea en el marco del respeto. Espero por lo menos que no haya sido un suplicio de leer xD**

 **Bueno, nos veremos en la próxima entrega, que INTENTARÉ traer lo más pronto que pueda. ¡Besos!**


	5. Subiendo el Volumen

**NA: Pues... ¡Hola! ¡He vuelto! Jaja, ya ni sé si debería disculparme, porque siempre termino en lo mismo. Bueno, no pierdo nada haciéndolo. De nuevo, siento la demora, pero la vida insiste en hacerme sufrir y alejarme de las cosas que me gustan, como escribir. En cualquier caso, estoy de vuelta, y espero poder avanzar un poco más aunque sea con esta historia, con la que tengo un resurgimiento de inspiración repentina.**

 **caro: gracias por tu comentario, me alegra haberte dejado gratamente sorprendida con mi historia. Kotoko tiene su pasado triste que será revelado a medida que avance el plot. Iré dejando pistas de a poco por lo que sería lindo si hacen sus teorías xD. En cuánto a si sus familias siguen siendo amigas... pues ya lo veremos ;)**

 **FeatherGlove: vaya que sí ;)**

 **Wow: en esta parte del mundo es invierno :( pero si que ha empezado a hacer calor, jaja.**

 **Advertencia: escena lemon algo fuerte, para aquellos que se sienten incómodos leyendo esta clase de cosas pues... ¿por qué leen la historia en primer lugar? xD**

* * *

 **Cerezas Negras**

 **Subiendo el Volumen**

 **...**

Kotoko cierra los ojos concentrándose únicamente en respirar. Inhala profundamente, sintiendo el aire caliente entrando y llenándola, ocasionando un temblor al sentir además aquella colonia cara que a Naoki parece gustarle, y exhala de manera pausada. Es un esfuerzo en vano, pues sin importar cuantas veces haga esto, sigue sintiendo que no logra obtener suficiente oxígeno. Lo que acaba de vivir, aquello que Naoki le ha hecho…

 _Dios, dame fuerzas._

―¿Agotada? ―Naoki pregunta esto con una pequeña risa. Cualquiera que lo conociera sólo de rumores estaría sorprendido al verlo manifestando tantas emociones. O quizás sólo lo haga en el ámbito sexual. En cualquier otro momento su rostro es tan expresivo como una roca. Una muy atractiva roca, ciertamente, pero una roca al fin y al cabo.

Kotoko hace un pequeño puchero, pero termina riendo de vuelta. Antes de que Naoki llegara esa noche al bar, conscientemente había pedido un vaso del licor más fuerte que pudiera tolerar. Esta noche, Kotoko sabía que sus primeros límites serían puestos a prueba, necesitaba un poco de coraje líquido para afrontarlo como la adulta que es.

 _Estas primeras noches serán las más desafiantes. Tras esto, debería poder sentirme más a gusto con nuestras actividades._

Ese había sido su razonamiento antes de engullir con ahínco aquella quemante bebida.

―No… tan sólo… ha pasado un tiempo… ―responde, todavía sin aliento. _Tres años y medio…_ no es como si no se hubiera tocado a sí misma en todo ese tiempo, pero hay una gran diferencia entre sus dedos, finos y delicados, y los de Naoki, llegando a lugares a los que ella no puede acceder.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ―hay una sonrisa vocal en su tono de voz, aunque su rostro luce serio, sus ojos brillan divertidos. Kotoko se muerde el labio inferior. No está dispuesta a admitir cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin el tacto de un hombre. ―Cuando yo hago una pregunta ―continúa el hombre, volviendo a poyar su pelvis contra la de ella, sacándole un nuevo jadeo ―espero que me contesten.

―T-Tres años… ―dice finalmente, apoyando sus manos nuevamente sobre sus hombros. Maldición, no quería decirlo. ¿Qué pensará de ella ahora?

Puede ver como Naoki traga levemente, su expresión mostrando un poco de su asombro, y se siente mortificada. No quiere que piense que es una puritana. Disfruta del sexo como cualquier otra persona, sólo que en ese tiempo no ha… sentido la necesidad de practicarlo. Cómo decirlo… no es como si alguien como ella, que apenas ha tenido sexo con un sólo hombre en toda su vida, pueda compararse con alguien como él, muchísimo más experimentado.

Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de Naoki la descolocan; ―Prometo hacerlo bueno para ti Kotoko ―y completa la frase con un suave beso en su frente.

Kotoko siente un ligero calor en el pecho, una sensación agradable que pasa rápidamente al sentirlo quitar la mano de sus bragas. Jadea, sus ojos abriéndose enormemente al verlo acercar sus dedos a la boca y lamerlos lentamente, sin dejar de sostener su mirada, limpiándolos por completo. No sabe qué hacer con ella misma, su centro palpita otra vez pero al tener las piernas aun alrededor de su cadera no puede hacer nada para aliviar el nuevo dolorcito que ha aparecido allí tras ver sus acciones.

―Sabes tan bien ―Naoki susurra antes de suavemente dejarla en el piso. Kotoko se balancea un poco, sintiendo sus piernas como si fueran de gelatina, pero Naoki la ayuda a estabilizarse. Una vez que puede pararse sin ayuda, la suelta y da un paso atrás. ―Ahora, quiero que vayas a tu habitación y te quites la ropa. _Toda_ la ropa. Arrodíllate en la cama y espera por mí. Ah, y no olvides apagar las luces ―ordena con voz firme pero suave. Kotoko traga con fuerza.

 _Esto es, así empieza._

Asiente y sin decir nada más, da media vuelta e ingresa a su habitación, todo el tiempo sintiendo los ojos de Naoki sobre su espalda hasta que cierra la puerta. Una vez dentro y libre de su penetrante mirada, lleva las manos a su pecho y cierra los ojos, su corazón latiendo tan fuertemente que apenas puede oír algo más aparte de la sangre amontonándose en su cabeza.

―Debo apresurarme ―dice para sí misma, empezando a desabrocharse la blusa y sacándose los zapatos con un suave empujón de sus talones. Mira alrededor, asegurándose de que todo rastro de objetos personales haya sido oculto. No tiene mucho para empezar, y duda que a Naoki vaya a interesarle su vida privada, pero aun así, no quiere nada que pueda causar sospechas en el hombre que espera afuera por ella.

Una vez desnuda, deja su ropa en una ordenada pila en el tocador y se arrodilla en el medio de su cama. Tiene un pequeño ataque de pánico al darse cuenta que todavía no ha apagado las luces, y casi tropieza tanto al intentar alcanzarlas como al volver a tientas en la oscuridad hacia la cama, pero finalmente consigue hacerlo. Agacha la cabeza, sus manos descansando suavemente sobre su regazo, y espera.

Y espera.

Kotoko comienza a preocuparse. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Se concentra para intentar escuchar algo tras la puerta, pero no logra oír nada. ¿Está Naoki allí todavía? No se le habrá ocurrido abandonarla, ¿no?

 _¿Y si se ha terminado por arrepentir?_

La mente de Kotoko vuela, y se pone cada vez más nerviosa cuando posibilidad tras posibilidad atraviesa su mente, cada una más descabellada que la anterior. Sin poder soportarlo más, intenta levantarse de la cama y buscarlo cuando escucha el ruido de pasos dirigiéndose a su recámara.

Vuelve a acomodarse en la posición que le ha ordenado Naoki y finge que no ha pasado nada.

La puerta se abre suavemente.

Espera escuchar algo de parte del hombre, alguna explicación o excusa para justificar por qué ha tardado tanto, pero ni una sola palabra sale de sus labios y Kotoko no se anima a preguntárselo. En lugar de eso, permanece con la mirada en sus manos, escuchando como se acerca lentamente. Siente más que ve la forma en la que se aproxima a su mesa de luz, y una parte de ella se tensa al recordar aquello que ha ocultado en el único cajón del mueble.

¿No iría a abrirlo sin su permiso, verdad?

Para su alivio y buena fortuna, Naoki tan solo enciende la luz del velador, antes de dejar algo sobre la mesa y pararse directamente frente a ella. Kotoko apenas tiene tiempo de preguntarse que será cuando siente sus manos tocando su cuello, sus ágiles dedos delineando su pulso hasta llegar a su mandíbula, la cual toma suavemente. Su respiración se agita, y de repente se da cuenta que está completamente desnuda delante de este hombre, completamente desnuda delante de un hombre tras tres años y medio, y su corazón vuelve a bombear fuertemente en su pecho.

Por suerte la semi-oscuridad logra protegerla, aunque sea un poco.

―Cierra los ojos ―comanda. Kotoko obedece de inmediato. Naoki levanta su mentón hasta que está en la posición que él desea, dándole la cara. La suelta y hay un poco de movimiento a su costado. Se pregunta que estará haciendo justo cuando siente algo frío y sedoso contra sus ojos. Su cuerpo salta y sus ojos se abren involuntariamente, a tiempo para ver un pedazo de tela a centímetros de su rostro. ―No seas mala Kotoko, cierra los ojos de inmediato si no quieres que te castigue ―Naoki suena firme y un poco enojado. Esto hace que Kotoko se asuste y rápidamente vuelva a cerrar los ojos. ―Buena chica.

Una vez que la tela está atada firmemente a sus ojos, pero no lo suficiente para lastimarla, siente como se aleja de ella, dejándola una vez más en penumbras tanto literal como metafóricamente. ¿Qué estará haciendo?

―Naoki, ¿qué sucede? ―pregunta, no soportando el suspenso.

―No hables.

Kotoko cierra la boca.

―A menos que te lo diga, tienes expresamente prohibido hablar, ¿lo entiendes Kotoko? Asiente sí lo haces. ―Kotoko asiente. ―Perfecto. Tus manos detrás de la espalda.

Kotoko une sus dedos en la parte baja de su espalda, tal y como Naoki le ha ordenado. La nueva posición empuja sus pechos hacia adelante y afuera. Un rubor comienza a esparcirse por todo su rostro. Sus pechos siempre han sido pequeños y Kotoko a veces desea que fueran más grandes, pero ha aprendido a convivir con ello y sabe que el tamaño, aunque a veces puede ser una ventaja, no es sumamente importante en cuánto seducir a un hombre se trata.

Cielos, ¿cómo ha de lucir ahora? Arrodillada en su cama, completamente desnuda y con los ojos vendados, bañada por el suave resplandor de su velador.

―Esa es una muy linda vista ―Naoki dice, casi como contestando a sus pensamientos, y Kotoko vuelve a sonrojarse. ―Dime algo Kotoko ―el hombre se acerca otra vez. Ella siente todo su cuerpo vibrando, a la espera de su siguiente orden. ¿Qué estará haciendo que de pronto se encuentra tan ansiosa porque la toque? ¿Acaso será la idea de estar tan a su merced? ¿Será el tener los ojos vendados? O acaso el pensamiento de que podría… ―has dicho que te encanta dar sexo oral, ¿no es así?

Espera un segundo, antes de darse cuenta que debe contestar. ―Sí, me gusta mucho.

Hace un sonido bajo en su garganta antes de escuchar cómo se desabrocha la hebilla de su pantalón. Sin proponérselo, Kotoko siente como vuelve a humedecerse, su centro latiendo en anticipación. ¿La hará hacerlo? Apenas puede creer lo mucho que desea que lo haga.

―¿Qué dices Kotoko? ¿Te gustaría sentirme en tu boca? ―hay un sonido de fondo, de piel frotándose contra piel. Sin necesitar mirarlo, Kotoko sabe que es él, tocándose a sí mismo.

―Sí, por favor ―y sin sentir más vergüenza pide por algo que realmente desea. Ni siquiera se sonroja ya. Quizás debería sentirse más cohibida por prácticamente rogarle a un extraño por chupar su pene, pero esta es un área que ella conoce. Más allá del hombre o la situación, es algo con lo que increíblemente se siente cómoda.

Siente a Naoki acercarse.

―Quizás hubiera sido mejor idea que te arrodillaras en el piso, pero creo que podemos arreglárnoslas. ―Siente su mano sobre su cabeza, bajándola levemente. Kotoko no ofrece resistencia, pegando sus muslos a sus talones e inclinando la cabeza hasta dónde puede percibir sus caderas se encuentran. Y tal y como lo esperaba, el olor a jabón asalta sus sentidos, al igual que el calor de su miembro tan cerca de su rostro. ―Abre la boca mascota.

Lo hace sin dudarlo.

―Más grande ―Naoki dice con un tinte de humor negro en su voz. Kotoko lo hace, y espera con impaciencia. Al poco rato, siente la cabeza tocando ligeramente sus labios y Kotoko instintivamente quita la lengua, lamiendo la punta y moviendo el rostro para continuar un camino por toda su longitud, siguiendo a la vena que se encuentra por debajo. El peso y el calor de su miembro logran que su cuerpo vibre, y el ligero sabor salado la anima a utilizar también los labios, llegando hasta sus testículos y volviendo arriba.

Con el sentido de la vista fuera, puede sentir mejor sus contornos, y no tarda en dar pequeños círculos alrededor de la punta con su lengua, consiguiendo un gruñido cargado de placer por parte de Naoki. Animada por esto, Kotoko finalmente abre la boca y se lo lleva dentro, ganándose esta vez un jadeo y sus manos enredándose en su cabello.

―Muy bien. Lo haces bien― la halaga. Kotoko sonríe sin evitarlo y lleva más de su longitud a su boca. Suelta las manos tras su espalda y con ellas toma lo que no puede meterse del miembro de Naoki en la boca, utilizándolas para acariciarlo mientras chupa.

De pronto, siente un pinchazo en el cuero cabelludo, y recién cuando su boca libera el miembro de Naoki con un sonoro _pop_ reconoce que han sido sus manos tomándola del cabello. El dolor es ligero, y pasa antes de que siquiera pueda asimilarlo.

―¿Qué te he dicho mascota? Las manos tras la espalda.

―Pero…― quiere protestar, sin embargo un dedo sobre sus labios logra callar cualquier palabra que quiera salir de estos.

―¿No me harás repetirme, cierto?

Kotoko traga, antes de negar con la cabeza. El control que ejerce sobre ella es impresionante. No puede negarse a nada de lo que le pide. Y por algún motivo, tampoco quiere hacerlo.

―De acuerdo, ahora hagámoslo de nuevo, pero esta vez, si vuelves a utilizar las manos tendré que castigarte, ¿entendido?

―Entendido.

La idea de ser castigada no debería excitarla tanto.

Con su miembro nuevamente en su boca Kotoko vuelve a su labor. Inclina su cuerpo un poco más hacia adelante y lleva cuanto puede dentro. Su lengua continúa lamiendo suavemente, prestando especial atención a la zona en dónde la cabeza conecta con el resto del pene cuando escucha la respiración de Naoki agitarse, inclusive deteniéndose sólo para lamerlo allí.

―No hagas eso, o me correré pronto― le advierte, y aunque Kotoko está tentada a desobedecerlo, piensa que es mejor idea hacerle caso por esta vez. Después de todo, tampoco quiere que todo termine tan rápido.

Continúa bombeando una y otra y otra vez, dejándose guiar por las manos de Naoki en su cabello, sintiéndolo hacerse participe del acto, moviendo sus caderas y marcando un ritmo que Kotoko no tarda en seguir. Su mandíbula duele y su centro se aprieta cada vez que él empuja hacia adelante. No pasa mucho cuando finalmente lo siente temblando, sus suaves jadeos indicándole que está a punto del orgasmo.

Lamentablemente sale de ella antes de que Kotoko pueda hacerlo alcanzarlo.

―Naoki…― se queja, y casi no puede creer lo decepcionada que suena. Escucha su risa varonil, un tanto jadeante, como si acabara de correr una maratón, haciendo que su pecho se hinche de orgullo, justo antes de que la tela en sus ojos se afloje hasta caer delicadamente en la cama. Parpadea, acostumbrándose al súbito resplandor y es allí cuando lo ve. Alto, erecto y brillante en la punta, cubierto por su saliva, casi tocando su estómago. Traga saliva con dificultad.

―No suenes tan triste Kotoko. La noche apenas empieza ―le dice, llevando su mano a su miembro y acariciándose una vez más. Sin mediar otra palabra, se desabrocha los pantalones por completo y se quita la camisa, dejándolos tirados por el piso. Esto sorprende a Kotoko. Hubiera creído que Naoki sería más meticuloso con su ropa. ―Ahora, te quiero con la frente apoyada en el colchón y las caderas levantadas.

Kotoko salta un poco ante la orden, haciendo que vuelva a reír mientras pone una rodilla sobre la cama.

―¿Qué? ¿Creías que sería el único en recibir algo hoy?

―No, pero…

―De rodillas― vuelve a ordenar. Kotoko no tiene más opción que obedecer, y lo hace con gusto, su frente descansando sobre la almohada y sus caderas levantadas. Naoki le separa un poco las rodillas, y con esta nueva posición se siente increíblemente expuesta. Literalmente se está ofreciendo a él, permitiéndole que haga con su cuerpo lo que le plazca.

Nunca se había sentido tan excitada en su vida.

―Dime, ¿qué piensas de las nalgadas?― pregunta, perverso, acariciándole el trasero. Kotoko intenta imaginarse sus manos, grandes y masculinas, azotando su trasero, y sin poder evitarlo un gemido de aprobación nace de su garganta. ―Debí imaginarlo― comenta con humor antes de que su mano caiga en una palmada intensa. Kotoko gime, incapaz de creer que algo así pueda hacerla sentir tan bien.

Siente como Naoki se acomoda detrás de ella, sus dedos siguiendo el camino de su columna vertebral hasta detenerse en su espalda baja. Hace un sonido bajo en su garganta, su dedo acercándose peligrosamente hacia su zona prohibida. Kotoko salta y grita, pero las manos de Naoki rápidamente atrapan sus caderas y la vuelven a acomodar.

―Tranquila Kotoko. No haré nada de eso… _por ahora_. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Incomoda? ¿Está esto prohibido?― pregunta mientras su dedo vuelve a acercarse, pero sin llegar a tocarla esta vez. Kotoko se toma un momento para pensar. Finalmente niega. Quizás debería esperar a tener la cabeza un poco más calma antes de responder esta clase de cosas, pero se encuentra tan caliente que piensa que podría decirle que sí a todo. Por suerte, Naoki parece notar esto, porque chasquea la lengua, negando suavemente. Kotoko puede verlo desde su visión periférica. ―Volveré a preguntártelo cuando terminemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Si esperaba una respuesta, no la obtendría pronto, pues en ese mismo momento Kotoko siente su rostro presionado entre sus nalgas, y suelta un grito desde lo más hondo de su ser. No de dolor, al contrario. Su lengua barre por todo su centro, sus labios rozando su clítoris. Su habilidad es sorprendente, dejándola jadeando en menos de un minuto. Lame y acaricia con su lengua, acercándola al borde sólo para concentrarse en otro lugar al segundo siguiente, dejándola tambaleante e insatisfecha.

―Por favor…― pide, y al segundo siguiente siente una nueva nalgada.

―Silencio― ordena, pero para buena fortuna de Kotoko no para de devorarla. Hunde dos de sus dedos profundamente dentro de ella y centra toda su atención en su clítoris hipersensible.

El orgasmo llega a una velocidad vertiginosa, haciendo que arquee su espalda y su visión se llene de estrellas. Sus dedos se clavan en las sábanas, y puede escucharlo animándola a dejarse ir, a disfrutar, por lo que Kotoko hace exactamente eso.

Con su mundo completamente sacudido, Kotoko cae, sintiéndose drenada y usada, pero por sobre todo increíblemente satisfecha.

Naoki no tarda en acompañarla, cayendo a su lado y rodeándola con sus brazos, acercándola de manera protectora a su pecho.

―Buena chica― murmura, besando su frente. Kotoko ríe, divertida ante el cambio entre el dominante Naoki a uno suave y considerado. ―¿Qué sucede?― pregunta, también divertido.

―Nada, es sólo que…― se muerde el labio, buscando las palabras precisas para no ofenderlo inintencionadamente. ―Es tan raro. Hasta hace unos segundos eras tan imponente y ahora…

―¿Ahora estoy siendo inesperadamente dulce?― completa, pero por suerte no suena enojado. Kotoko asiente. ―¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esa primera noche que nos reunimos? Ya sabes, aquella vez que te pedí ordenaras algo de comer.

―Sí, ehm, claro…― responde, riendo nerviosamente. Aunque recuerda a la perfección todos los sentimientos que la habían atravesado esa noche, no puede decir con seguridad que los pequeños detalles en la conversación hayan quedado interiorizados. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría, cuando estaba más preocupada por enterrar su rostro en algún congelador debido a todas las cosas _sucias_ que le había dicho en una mesa rodeada de gente?

Naoki rueda los ojos, comprendiendo de inmediato esto, pero continúa hablando, dispuesto a explicarse. ―Hay algo que se llama _cuidado posterior_. Es el deber de un dominante el cuidar a su sumisa. El sexo es una experiencia fuerte, y altamente vinculante, por lo que es recomendado que tras cada… _sesión_ , hablemos de cómo te sientes. Este cuidado posterior puede variar, yendo de besos, caricias, o inclusive sexo _normal_ si la escena no incluyó sexo― y esta vez la mira a los ojos, una sinceridad que pocas veces puede ver en él resplandeciendo en ellos. ―Tienes que saber que nunca me iré hasta que sepa que te encuentras bien. Si tienes emociones o preguntas inesperadas, puedes llamarme. Estaré allí para ti en la medida en la que me sea posible.

―Oh…― Kotoko dice, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esto, y mucho menos al sutil calorcito que se arremolina en su pecho, el cual rápidamente empuja a un lado, ignorándolo lo mejor que puede. ―Pues… gracias.

―Por supuesto.

No dicen nada más. Kotoko se pregunta que vendrá a continuación, y si está preparada para ello. Irónicamente, no ha sido el sexo lo que la abrumado, si no el comentario final de Naoki. ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez en la que un hombre ha tenido tantos cuidados para con ella? ¿O cualquier persona en general? ¿Por qué, si su relación debe ser puramente sexual se muestra tan atento?

Es entonces que lo que han hecho empieza a esclarecer en su mente; que su cuerpo empieza a asimilarlo y una serie de sensaciones la inundan. Se siente agotada, confundida, y por sobre todo abrumada. Ha tenido sexo con Naoki, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho con otro hombre que no fuera… y aunque no haya habido penetración, Naoki tiene razón. Fue fuerte. Mucho más de lo que esperaba. Y lo ha hecho con un hombre que es prácticamente un extraño. ¿Está realmente lista para lo que continúa? ¿Qué sucederá si no puede seguir, a pesar de toda su preparación mental?

Naoki acaricia suavemente su espalda, reconfortándola, y Kotoko comprende lo que le ha dicho. El cuidado posterior es realmente importante. Le trae un vaso de agua cuando se lo pide y no se va hasta que se encuentra mejor. Naoki le ha dicho que es mejor dejar las cosas por el momento, para otra noche, y aunque una parte suya está un poco decepcionada, más al frente de su mente Kotoko está aliviada. Se despide de Naoki en la puerta y lo ve partir en su auto desde su ventana.

Apenas desaparece de su vista, Kotoko toma su teléfono celular y le marca a Satomi. Esto necesita ser discutido y con urgencia.

* * *

 **NA: Bueno, eso salió mucho más largo de lo que esperaba. ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que no incluiría escenas sexuales explícitas? Pues... mentí. Más allá de eso, sí, este capítulo fue solamente para lo bueno, porque este es el fic en dónde quiero escribir escenas de sexo sin tener que preocuparme en añadir algo más profundo por capítulos enteros. En el siguiente continuaremos con la historia, no se preocupen. Espero tenerlo listo pronto ya que como dije allá arriba, la inspiración me ha golpeado, y no pienso soltarla pronto.**

 **Ah, y si se preocupan porque Naoki esté muy OOC... bueno, yo imagino que él es un hombre que se toma todo lo que hace muy en serio, y el sexo (y cuidado posterior) están incluidos en eso. Sin contar que concuerda con la personalidad que le he puesto basado en el pasado distinto al que tiene con el Naoki original.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Pequeñas revelaciones

**NA: Hola de nuevo, no he tardado mucho, ¿no? Al menos no considerando cuánto suelo tardar normalmente en actualizar. No hay mucho que decir, un capítulo que da un poco más de luz al pasado de Naoki. Espero que a pesar de la falta de escenas picantes e interacción Naoki-Kotoko puedan disfrutarlo.**

 **caro: muchas gracias caro, espero que este capítulo también puedas disfrutarlo, a pesar de que no sea del todo interesante :)**

* * *

 **Cerezas Negras**

 **Pequeñas revelaciones**

 **...**

Estaciona el auto justo en frente de la casa de sus padres y apaga el motor. Suspira quedamente, sus ojos inspeccionando la fachada del edificio en dónde había vivido los primeros veintiún años de su vida.

Poco después de decidir perseguir su futuro en Pandai para ayudar a su padre, había aflorado en él, el deseo de vivir por su cuenta para ganar un poco de experiencia y responsabilidad. En ningún momento exigió el permiso de sus padres, demasiado consciente de la fragilidad que aun portaba su progenitor, pero si había comentado que le gustaría tener su bendición así como que el arreglo sería temporal.

Cabe decir que tras cinco años viviendo por su cuenta, la última parte era más que una mentira, un simple alargamiento del acuerdo original.

Para su sorpresa, a pesar de la tristeza con la que sus padres tomaron la noticia, no lo detuvieron, animándolo a perseguir su independencia, e instándolo a mantener siempre el contacto. Yuuki había sido quien más problemas había causado, temeroso de perder a su adorado hermano cuando por poco había perdido a su padre, pero una larga conversación con el niño había conseguido convencerlo, aun entre lágrimas, de que sólo porque se mudara no significaba que no volverían a verse.

Había vivido el primer año en un apartamento algo alejado de la casa. Era pequeño, con una sola habitación y el comedor y cocina combinados en un solo espacio, pero lo había ayudado a buscar lo que en ese momento tanto necesitaba. Espacio para sí mismo. No había mentido en cuanto a sus motivos. De verdad deseaba buscar un sentido de independencia, pero al mismo tiempo, una parte de él necesitaba alejarse de todos para poner en orden sus pensamientos, para hacerse a la idea del nuevo futuro que le esperaba ahora que había decidido seguir los pasos de su padre.

Fue también en aquella época en la que la conoció, por lo que su antiguo humor, siempre tan sombrío y resignado, empezó a mejorar, y con él también su futuro. Había empezado a pensar que quizás, solo quizás, podía disfrutar con aquello que le había tocado en la vida.

A medida que avanzaba en sus estudios y adquiría experiencia, fue cambiando su sencillo departamento por espacios más elaborados. Los siguientes dos años consiguió un departamento de mayor tamaño, con una habitación para huéspedes cada que Yuuki deseara visitar. Obteniendo ya sus propios ingresos al empezar a internar para su padre, se podía dar más lujos que antes.

Después de eso, había pasado a un nuevo departamento en el centro, cercano al edificio corporativo de Pandai, no más lujoso pero si mucho más cómodo, tanto por el espacio como por su cercanía a su lugar de trabajo. En él podía acomodar todos sus libros en su biblioteca personal y trabajar en casa en una oficina que había instalado en una de las tantas habitaciones con las que contaba.

Es allí donde reside actualmente.

Apretando el botón de la llave para cerrar el auto sube el pequeño tramo de escaleras que lleva hasta la puerta principal. Se queda parado sin hacer amago de tocar el timbre, y a los pocos segundos escucha pasos apresurados acercándose a la entrada.

―¡Onii-chan! ¡Pensé que nunca llegarías!― su madre lo abraza efusivamente, a lo que Naoki tan sólo levanta un brazo y lo acomoda alrededor de sus hombros a modo de corresponder mínimamente aquel gesto de cariño. Irie Noriko es una mujer perspicaz, astuta, y por sobre todo romántica. Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha intentado emparejarlo con las hijas de socios de su padre o conocidas de sus clubes de cocina y costura, sin éxito.

La ama, definitivamente, pero es este aspecto de su personalidad el que hace que no la visite tanto como le gustaría, obteniendo siempre reclamos por parte de la efusiva mujer. Es más fácil encontrarse con su padre, con el que suele juntarse por temas de trabajo, o con Yuuki, quien lo visita más seguidamente desde haber entrado a la preparatoria y tener edad suficiente para viajar en tren solo.

―¿Has estado esperando mucho tiempo?― pregunta con sinceridad. Conociéndola, es probable que hubiera terminado la cena horas antes sólo para ocultarse detrás de la cortina del recibidor a esperar a que llegara. En cierto sentido lo apena, a pesar de considerarlo innecesario, pero no puede recriminarle el gesto. Es tan sólo una madre que extraña a su hijo, con el que pocas veces logra verse, esperando impacientemente por él.

―Oh, por favor, no he estado esperando horas si eso es lo que te preocupa― Noriko dice haciendo un gesto casual con la mano, soltándolo e instándolo a entrar a la casa. ―Pasa, pasa. La cena ya está lista y tu padre y Yuuki ya bajan en cualquier momento.

Sin decir nada más, ingresa a la casa de su infancia y se quita los zapatos con un suave empujón de sus talones. El recibidor, escaleras y sala continúan tal y como los recuerda. Hay unos cuántos cuadros nuevos, al igual que algunos adornos que han sido movidos de lugar, pero dentro de todo, el ambiente permanece exactamente igual a como cuando era todavía un adolescente de la edad de Yuuki.

Su madre desea que se siente a la mesa del comedor, pero Naoki prefiere acompañarla a la cocina mientras esperan a que su padre y hermano bajen. Le sirve una copa de vino y se apoya contra la isla, observándola mientras camina de aquí para allá, juntando platos y hablándole de cosas insustanciales, como el último chisme que escuchó de la estilista a la vuelta de la esquina, el nuevo platillo que ha preparado con sus amigas en el club de cocina y que _absolutamente_ debe probar, y de Yuuki y como se niega a traer a su novia Konomi a casa para presentársela. Naoki tan sólo oculta su sonrisa tras su copa de vino, sin poder culpar a su hermanito de su reticencia.

Una vez que está todo listo, Naoki ayuda a su madre a llevar los platos de comida a la mesa, y en ese mismo momento su padre y su hermano ingresan, luciendo sorprendidos de verlo allí.

―¡Mamá! ¿Por qué no me avisaste que onii-chan había llegado ya?― se queja Yuuki, causando una risilla de su madre.

―Oh, pero sí lo hacía entonces lo hubieras acaparado. Una madre puede permitirse pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con su hijo que no ha visto en un largo rato, ¿no?

Yuuki refunfuña por lo bajo, obteniendo más risas por parte de su madre y algunas de su padre. Naoki tan solo puede sacudir la cabeza; levemente entretenido. Yuuki es un joven capaz e inteligente, pero parte de su personalidad es naturalmente infantil, de vez en cuando propensa a berrinches a pesar de que no le cuesta mostrarse maduro e íntegro cuando la situación la amerita.

―Bienvenido a casa, Naoki― su padre se acerca y lo saluda también con un abrazo. Naoki asiente y corresponde del mismo modo en que lo ha hecho con su madre, rodeándolo con un solo brazo, pero su padre es menos demostrativo que su madre, por lo que éste no dura ni la mitad del tiempo y en unos segundos más se encuentra frente a su hermano, quien parece debatirse entre hacer lo mismo que su padre o ser más serio. Naoki suspira, pero hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

―Ha pasado tiempo, Yuuki― le dice, sabiendo que su hermanito prefiere mantener la distancia para no demostrar que en realidad, por dentro, es tanto o más cariñoso que la propia Noriko. Yuuki sonríe con alivio y asiente, y tras esto todos los miembros de la familia se sientan a la mesa para comer.

El ambiente es ameno, tranquilo. Un gran cambio de las comidas en soledad que Naoki suele tener. A veces siquiera tiene tiempo para hacerse algo decente y tan sólo compra comida para llevar, o en otros casos cena con socios importantes o en reuniones de negocios. La compañía de su familia es algo que ha aprendido a apreciar con los años lejos de ellos.

Bueno, en la mayor parte.

―Naoki, ¿cuándo traerás a una linda chica para que tu padre y yo podamos conocerla?

Suspira, sabiendo que esta parte de la conversación vendría tarde o temprano. Había estado hablando tranquilamente con su padre sobre la empresa, ahora que el hombre pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en ella, haciendo espacio para que Naoki lo suceda, cuando su madre no había aguantado más tiempo callada escuchando nada más que cosas del trabajo.

Con apenas una mirada de reojo, Naoki se encoge de hombros, llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca y masticando tranquilamente antes de hablar.

―No estoy viendo a nadie por el momento, madre.

―Siempre es lo mismo― se queja ella con un puchero. ―Todo es trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Sabes, me gustaría tener nietos ahora que puedo cuidarlos y mimarlos y no dentro de unos años, cuando apenas pueda levantarme de la cama.

―Todavía eres muy joven, y aunque ese sea el caso, dudo que inclusive a una edad más avanzada tus niveles de energía disminuyan mínimamente― Naoki comenta con humor, causando un resoplido por parte de Noriko y una risita de Yuuki. Sus ojos rápidamente giran hacia su hijo menor, y este se calla de inmediato, no queriendo ser el centro de su atención, nuevamente.

―Que tenga la energía no quiere decir que tenga el estado de salud para hacer lo que quiera, y tú, Yuuki, no creas que estás librado solo porque tu hermano está de visita. ¿Cuándo piensas traer a Konomi a cenar? Moo, estoy comenzando a pensar que no quieres que la conozca.

―Es porque no quiero que la asustes…― Yuuki murmura, sólo para los oídos de su hermano, quien cubre su sonrisa con su vaso. Aclarándose la garganta, Yuuki vuelve a dirigirse a su madre, esta vez, más alto. ―Konomi está un poco ocupada con unos asuntos familiares mamá, ya te lo comenté, y no sabemos cuánto tiempo durarán hasta que se resuelvan. Mientras tanto, pido un poco de paciencia… mientras dejo que se mentalice correctamente― vuelve a susurrar, bien bajito. Noriko frunce los labios.

―Ha estado con esos _asuntos familiares_ por más de un mes.

―Toman tiempo, ya ves.

―Mmm, bueno― concede al final, pero esto sólo devuelve su atención a Naoki, quien cierra los ojos por un momento, preparándose para lo que vendrá. ―Sin embargo tú, jovencito, ya tienes veintiséis años, y aparte de aquella chica unos años atrás, no te he visto con nadie más. ¡Ni siquiera me la presentaste formalmente!

―Es porque Tomoko y yo nunca salimos oficialmente, madre― Naoki explica, recordando a la mujer de la que Noriko habla. A pesar de que no le trae malos recuerdos, y en más de un sentido fue una muy buena influencia en su vida, Naoki prefiere no pensar en ella. Al menos no por el momento.

―Así que su nombre era Tomoko. ¿Ves? Me ha tomado todo este tiempo enterarme de su nombre. ¿Y qué quieres decir con que nunca salieron oficialmente? ¡No me digas que…!― Noriko cubre su boca con las manos, sus ojos grandes y sorprendidos. Naoki resiste la tentación de rodar los ojos, sabiendo que a su madre la escandaliza pensar que haya tenido algún tipo de relación sin compromisos. _Si supiera la verdad…_

Por suerte, antes de que pueda decir algo más, Shigeki finalmente abre la boca, dejando sus cubiertos sobre su plato y juntando sus manos por sobre la mesa, con los codos apoyados en ésta. ―Mamá, Ai-chan nos ha invitado a una exposición de arte este próximo sábado.

La mención de _Ai-chan_ es suficiente para alejar momentáneamente la atención de su madre de la vida amorosa de sus hijos. Ve a su marido con una sonrisa, y Yuuki y Naoki toman esto como señal para continuar con su comida, esperando que la distracción sea suficiente para que su madre no vuelva a tocar el tema por lo que queda de la noche.

―¿De verdad? No me digas, ¿preparará la comida para la exposición?

―Así es, ¿te gustaría ir?

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Adoro el arte! ¡Y más si tu amigo cocina para el evento!

Continúan hablando sobre sus planes para el fin de semana, y Naoki deja de prestar atención a su conversación. Mientras come, no puede evitar pensar en este _Ai-chan_.

Naoki sólo lo conoce por su apodo y una que otra fotografía de su padre en sus años mozos. El hombre en sí está rodeado de misterio, envuelto en una nebulosa que Naoki nunca ha estado interesado en develar. Sabe poco de él, aparte de que es viudo y tiene un hijo o una hija más o menos de su edad, es dueño de su propio restaurante y muy esporádicamente suele invitar a sus padres a cenar. Naoki nunca ha ido a ninguna de estas cenas, al principio por ser muy joven, pero al crecer porque sencillamente nunca ha tenido el tiempo o el interés.

No le sorprende cuando su madre vuelve a incluirlo en la conversación, esta vez con un nuevo tema, afortunadamente.

―¡Naoki! ¡Deberías acompañarnos a la exposición de arte! ¡Estoy segura que al amigo de tu padre le encantaría conocerte!

―Estaré ocupado.

―Moo, vamos, siempre estás ocupado― se queja la mujer inflando los cachetes, a lo que su hijo responde con un sencillo encogimiento de hombros.

―Es un trabajo muy arduo mantener una empresa de la magnitud de Pandai― responde, aunque a decir verdad exagera un poco. Si bien es cierto que Pandai requiere una cantidad enorme de atención, también lo es que alguien de su intelecto y capacidad es más que apto para manejar la empresa sin el esfuerzo extra que le pone. Esfuerzo que muchas veces le sirve de excusa para evitar obligaciones que no le interesan del todo, pero también para mantenerlo ocupado y con la mente lejos de las cosas que lo incomodan.

Noriko, al escuchar su respuesta, hace un puchero, cruzándose de brazos mientras deja caer su peso por el respaldo de la silla. ―No me imagino qué tanto puede entretenerte allí. Tu padre trabajó toda su vida en Pandai, y aun así tenía tiempo para compartir con todos nosotros en casa y otras tantas actividades.

―Mamá― Shigeki pone una mano en su brazo, en un intento de consolación. ―Pandai no era ni la mitad de grande cuando salí que ahora, después del trabajo de expansión de Naoki. Es obvio que tendrá muchas más obligaciones― Noriko bufa, pero no refuta más, y tanto Shigeki como Naoki suspiran aliviados. ―Aunque es una lástima. La hija de Ai-chan será una de las principales artistas presentadas en la exposición. Hace un tiempo que tanto él como yo queremos presentarlos.

Naoki, dispuesto a decirle a su padre que algo como eso, aunque emocionalmente significativo no es realmente importante, y maldiciendo internamente ante lo que asume es ahora un intento por parte de él de buscarle pareja, es interrumpido por su madre, quien chilla, su rostro cambiando a una mueca de emoción.

―¿Las obras de Kotoko-chan estarán también en exposición? ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Hace tiempo que no la veo! Y pensar que además podré ver sus pinturas en una exposición formal, ¡estoy tan emocionada!

El resto de las palabras de su madre se pierden apenas aquel nombre sale de sus labios. Naoki pestañea, ligeramente sorprendido, antes de aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención de sus padres. A su lado, Yuuki lo observa con el ceño fruncido, curioso ante el repentino interés de su hermano por la conversación.

―Disculpa madre, no creo haber escuchado bien, ¿dijiste Kotoko-chan?― pregunta fingiendo el mayor desinterés posible. Gracias a su cara de póker, ninguno de los presentes se da cuenta que hay un motivo oculto tras su pregunta, aunque Yuuki encoge los ojos, quizás preguntándose el por qué su hermano pregunta aquello del todo.

―Oh, sí, Kotoko-chan, la hija de Ai-chan― Shigeki responde, sonriendo tranquilamente. ―Es una chica muy amable y dulce. Tiene tu misma edad.

―Ai-chan… a decir verdad, nunca he escuchado su nombre. ¿Cómo se llama, exactamente, tu amigo padre?

―Nunca has… ¡oh!― Shigeki dice, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y ruborizándose ligeramente. ―Es cierto, supongo que siempre lo he llamado por su apodo, ¿no? Su nombre es Aihara Shigeo.

Naoki asiente, no dejando ver ninguna de sus emociones en su rostro, aunque por dentro maldice su mala suerte. De entre todas las mujeres con las que podría mantener una relación casual, tenía que ser la hija del mejor amigo de su padre. _No te apresures, podría tratarse de otra persona._ Pero no hacía falta engañarse. Naoki pocas veces se equivocaba, y había pocas posibilidades de que _su_ Kotoko y la hija del amigo de su padre compartieran no sólo el mismo nombre pero la misma profesión.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso conoces a Kotoko?― su padre pregunta, interesado. Naoki niega rápidamente, volviendo a comer lo más tranquilamente posible.

―No, pero he escuchado hablar de ella. Matsumoto admira mucho su trabajo.

―Ah, esa mujer― Noriko rueda los ojos, pero para sorpresa de Naoki, no toma la oportunidad para molestarlo o tratar de alguna manera _inclinarlo_ a buscar algún tipo de relación cercana con esta chica Kotoko, ahora que ha mostrado un mínimo de interés por una mujer. Es más, ahora que lo piensa, nunca ha escuchado a su madre hablar de Kotoko antes. Algo raro, considerando su afición por querer buscarle pareja y todos sus intentos fallidos anteriores.

Decide guardar la información para ponderarla más tarde.

―Supongo que puedo hacer un pequeño espacio en mi agenda para ir a la exposición― comenta después de que todos se hayan calmado. Shigeki y Noriko se sorprenden, al igual que Yuuki, por este brusco cambio de decisión, pero Naoki los ignora, en lugar de eso explicando despreocupadamente. ―Me da curiosidad la clase de artista que podría admirar alguien como Matsumoto, eso es todo.

Con esa explicación, continúa comiendo, ignorando los gritos de felicidad de su madre por finalmente convencerlo de acompañarlos a un lugar distinto al trabajo, la alegría de su padre por poder presentar a su hijo mayor a su mejor amigo al fin, y la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano menor.

* * *

Una pequeña investigación en internet había conseguido confirmar sus sospechas. A pesar de que el contrato de intimidad establece que cada uno respetaría la privacidad del otro, Naoki supone que algo sencillo como una revisión rápida en la web no sería de mayor consecuencia, mucho menos cuando ésta era publicada con el objetivo de ser de dominio público.

Aihara Kotoko había producido buenos resultados, mostrándole a la linda pelirroja a la que estaba conociendo íntimamente desde hacía unas semanas. Vio fotos de ella en exposiciones, pintando en una función pública, e incluso una de ella enseñando a niños de una escuela primaria a dibujar durante una jornada educativa.

Mientras, Aihara Shigeo no había corrido con tan buena suerte. Pudo encontrar algunas fotografías de él, subidas a redes sociales, pero de las cuáles casi no podía ver ninguna debido a que no era contacto del hombre, sin embargo, un haz de luz se había abierto en su camino cuando consiguió dar con el sitio web de su restaurante. Una página sencilla, con fotos del local y de los platillos que podían ser encontrados, junto al menú y una lista de precios, y números telefónicos para hacer reservaciones. Lo más importante lo había encontrado al buscar entre viejas fotografías de eventos, dónde había dado con una en la que estaba el mismo hombre que recordaba de todas esas fotografías de colegio de su padre, parado al lado de sus padres y con la mismísima Kotoko sonriendo a la cámara.

Así que en verdad era ella…

Naoki bufa, rodando los ojos para sí mismo y cerrando su computador portátil. Bueno, no es cómo si hubiera habido mucho lugar para error, pero verlo con sus propios ojos era distinto a sospechar con sólo conjeturas de su lado. La pregunta es; ¿qué exactamente hace ahora que ha confirmado que la mujer con la que mantiene una relación casual, es la hija del mejor amigo de su padre?

¿Debería terminar con la relación de una? Después de todo, si hay algo en lo que Naoki es firme, es en no meterse con ninguna mujer que esté relacionada de alguna manera con él o su familia, sea en el ámbito laboral o el personal. Esto es, más que nada, para ahorrarse malos entendidos y problemas innecesarios. Por otro lado, ya se ha metido con Kotoko demasiado como para retroceder, y si se es sincero, tampoco quiere dejarla.

Aquella única noche que habían pasado en su departamento había sido… memorable, por falta de una mejor palabra para describirla. Naoki supo desde el primer momento en que la vio que Kotoko era una natural. La forma en la que había respondido a cada orden suya, con un poco de miedo por lo desconocido pero tan anhelante por complacerlo. Cada pequeño gesto y la necesidad de aprender a responderle como a él le gusta. Había sido extraordinaria en su delicada sumisión. Le falta práctica, eso es más que seguro, pero el potencial está allí.

Y Naoki no quiere que una persona como ella se le escape de las manos.

Suspirando, toma su teléfono celular y pasa el dedo por su lista de contactos, buscando su nombre. Abre un mensaje de texto y piensa por un segundo en qué decirle. No tarda mucho en enviar una simple pregunta.

 ** _¿Lista para jugar otra vez?_**

Espera unos minutos, tomando uno de los viejos libros de su estante al azar. Está todavía en casa de sus padres, en lo que era su antigua habitación, habiendo aceptado el insistente pedido de su madre para que se quedara a dormir. Apenas posa sus ojos sobre el título del libro que ha tomado, resiste el deseo de maldecir en voz alta. De entre todos los que podría haber elegido, tenía que ser uno de sus antiguos libros de medicina.

 _Deja de pensar en eso. Está en el pasado ya._

A pesar de eso, continúa mirando el libro, sin hacer ningún otro movimiento. Es sólo cuando su teléfono vibra que logra separar sus ojos del objeto, dejándolo sobre el escritorio y tomando el aparato entre sus manos, agradeciendo la distracción.

 ** _Sí, señor._**

Sonríe divertido ante su elección de palabras. Escribe un nuevo mensaje.

 ** _¿Dónde y cuándo mascota?_**

La respuesta llega tan sólo unos segundos después.

 ** _Este jueves estoy libre a partir de las siete. En mi departamento, si no le molesta._**

Naoki comienza a escribir otro mensaje, pero a la mitad de éste lo borra. ¿Debería contarle sobre sus padres siendo amigos? ¿Qué irá junto a ellos a su exposición de arte el sábado? Estas interrogantes hacen que se pregunte si Kotoko no está ya al tanto de la amistad entre sus padres, pero rápidamente descarta la idea. Si lo hubiera estado, él lo sabría. Kotoko es, después de todo, una persona muy transparente.

Así que en lugar de eso, tan sólo contesta.

 ** _Nos veremos entonces el jueves. Y no te toques a ti misma hasta entonces. Yo soy el único que puede hacerlo._**

Su respuesta viene casi de inmediato.

 ** _Entendido, señor._**

Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Se pregunta si debería molestarla un poco más, pero antes de poder decidirlo, escucha que alguien toca a su puerta.

Naoki deja el teléfono sobre el escritorio, alejado de su persona en caso de que sea su madre, pero cuando da permiso para entrar ve con sorpresa que no se trata de ella, si no de su hermano menor, Yuuki.

―Buenas noches, espero no estar interrumpiendo…― dice suavemente. Naoki niega con la cabeza, invitándolo a entrar con un gesto de la mano.

―Para nada, siéntate si quieres― le señala la cama. Yuuki asiente y hace lo que le ha dicho. Naoki lo nota cabizbajo, lo que eleva su curiosidad. ―¿Sucede algo? No es común que vengas a mí habitación a estas horas― dice, mirando el reloj de pared y viendo que están a punto de dar las once. Yuuki niega, pero no dice nada, lo que hace que Naoki levante una ceja, extrañado. ―De acuerdo, entonces, ¿qué se te ofrece?

―Puedo simplemente querer pasar tiempo con mi hermano, ¿no?― Yuuki dice a la defensiva, con las mejillas algo enrojecidas. Y es este simple gesto el que le abre los ojos a Naoki. Yuuki no está cabizbajo.

Está avergonzado.

No comenta nada, conociendo de sobra a su hermano menor, y siendo éste una de las pocas personas a las que verdaderamente sabe tratar. Si lo hiciera, se avergonzaría e iría, y aunque no es algo que lo afecte directamente, sigue siendo su hermanito. Hay un cierto rol que debe cumplir como hermano mayor, y al que no piensa faltar si puede evitarlo.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos de silencio, Yuuki se decide a hablar.

―Hermano, tú… tú has tenido… ya sabes…― gesticula con las manos, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. El tono en sus mejillas incrementa, y Naoki tiene la terrible premonición de lo que está a punto de preguntar. ―S-s-s-se-

―Sí― responde para evitar más incomodidad. Yuuki suspira, aliviado, y Naoki levanta ambas cejas, viendo como el color en el rostro de su hermano de a poco vuelve a la normalidad. ―¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Y entonces la cara de Yuuki estalla en color otra vez.

―Yo… esto… me preguntaba si podrías, pues…― sigue trabándose con las palabras, pero Naoki no lo interrumpe. Presiente por dónde va la conversación, pero no dirá nada hasta que Yuuki se arme de valor para pedírselo por su cuenta. ―¿¡Podrías darme consejos sobre cómo tener sexo?!

―Padre― le responde casi de inmediato. Yuuki parpadea unos segundos, antes de negar vehementemente con la cabeza.

―¡No! ¿Cómo podría preguntárselo? Sabiendo que él lo hace con…― un escalofrío lo recorre, el mismo que Naoki debe suprimir al pensar lo mismo que él. ―¿Tú fuiste a él por consejo hermano? Dime la verdad. Sí fue así, entonces quizás considere preguntárselo.

Espera a que Naoki le responda, pero éste simplemente voltea el rostro, evitando la pregunta. No, a decir verdad nunca ha hablado con su padre sobre esos temas. Todo lo que sabe lo sabe gracias a investigación y experiencia propia. Tomoko había sido una maestra excelente, al igual que algunas mujeres mayores con las que había frecuentado después de terminar con ella.

Aun así, darle consejos a Yuuki…

―Si te incomoda no te preguntaré más, pero de verdad me gustaría que pudieras ayudarme― Yuuki dice cuando Naoki no habla por un tiempo, logrando que el mayor se muerda el labio antes de suspirar.

―Está bien. Intentaré ayudarte… supongo― Yuuki sonríe, feliz, y Naoki lo observa de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que ha crecido. Ya no es ese niño pequeño que solía colgarse de él todo el tiempo, seguirlo y admirarlo. Es un adolescente, casi entrando en la vida adulta, con novia y dudas que un niño nunca podría tener.

De alguna manera darse cuenta de eso lo hace sentir nostálgico.

Al menos hasta que Yuuki abre la boca.

―Bueno, el otra día, Konomi y yo…

Definitivamente no ha firmado para esto.

* * *

 **NA: Bueno, hay ciertas cosas que quería aclarar antes de avanzar. Primero Naoki. Su forma de ser y de comportarse en esta historia la baso en como soy yo en el día a día. Los dos somos muy parecidos, compartiendo ideales y la forma de ver la vida, al igual que un poco de ese "razón sobre sentimientos". A lo que quiero llegar es que sigue siendo Naoki, viendo ciertas cosas como innecesarias o molestas, pero que ha aprendido a comportarse de acuerdo a las expectativas sociales sin una Kotoko que lo ayude, en el papel que le ha tocado desempeñar, sin contar que posee mayor experiencia que al que vemos al principio del anime.**

 **Otra cosa es la relación Naoki-Yuuki al final de capítulo. En el anime vemos que definitivamente hay amor entre los hermanos, pero acompañada de una cierta distancia que se cierra completamente gracias a Kotoko. Yuuki mismo lo dijo, en el penúltimo capítulo; "te prefiero ahora que eres menos genial" o algo así. Aquí no hay Kotoko, por lo que sigue habiendo esa pequeña distancia a pesar del cariño que se tienen. Por eso están un poco avergonzados o renuentes a hablar del tema sexual, en especial considerando que los dos son normalmente muy reservados.**

 **Y eso, cualquier duda o comentario que tengan, me lo escriben en un review. ¡Besos!**


	7. Cuando termines

**NA: Nuevo capítulo. No hay mucho más que decir. Exploro un poco más al personaje de Kotoko pero de verdad, saben perfectamente bien porqué estamos aquí.**

 **caro: yep, se conocerán, probablemente en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Paula: ¡Gracias! Aquí está la conti; espero que te guste :)**

 **Advertencia: escena +18, aunque está casi al final del capítulo. Absténganse los débiles de corazón.**

* * *

 **Cerezas Negras**

 **Cuando termines**

 **...**

―¡Bienvenida a casa!

Apenas Jinko pone un pie dentro de su departamento, es asaltada con confetis y globos saltándole a la cara. La mujer tose, dispersando los papelitos con las manos mientras mira a sus dos mejores amigas con reproche, antes de girar los ojos hacia su novio, quien solo sonríe inocentemente.

―Estaremos ocupadas mis polainas… ¡así que por esto ni siquiera se dignaron a buscarme del aeropuerto!

―Oh, vamos, no te me vayas a enojar ahora― Satomi rueda los ojos mientras Kotoko ríe. Junpei, siempre atento, toma el equipaje de Jinko, llevándoselo consigo hasta su habitación, dejando a su novia sola para que pueda reunirse con sus amigas. Jinko salta hacia ellas, envolviéndolas en un fuerte abrazo.

―No estoy enojada, es solo que… cielos, ¡es la primera vez que piso Japón desde hace cuatro meses y ninguna de mis amigas estaba disponible para recibirme en el aeropuerto!, ¿qué más querían que sintiera?

―Lo sentimos Jinko, pero era parte de la sorpresa― Kotoko se disculpa, apenada. Jinko niega con la cabeza, separándose de ellas y enjugándose una pequeña lágrima.

―No, está bien, estoy muy feliz de que hagan esto por mí, y… pero, ¿dónde están Kin-chan y Chris? ¿Y Ryo?― pregunta, dándose cuenta de que ninguno de los tres está.

―Ryo está de viaje de negocios, mientras que la niñera de Chris y Kin-chan les canceló a último minuto― explica Satomi, abriéndose paso hacia la pequeña sala del departamento. Kotoko y Jinko la siguen, mientras que Junpei se les une al poco rato.

―Oh, es una lástima que no puedan estar.

―Te mandan muchos saludos― Kotoko dice mientras sirve un poco de gaseosa para cada uno. Ninguno es muy asiduo a la bebida, por lo que el refresco burbujeante es más que suficiente para ellos. Los cuatro se sientan alrededor de la mesa ratona de la sala, cubierta de bocadillos, y levantan sus vasos de plástico. ―¡Por Jinko y su retorno a casa!

―¡Por Jinko!― repiten Satomi y Junpei, para alegría de la joven. Toman de sus gaseosas y se hunden en una conversación amena, llena de risas y anécdotas.

―Entonces, dínoslo Jinko, ¿cómo estuvo el tour?

―Fue… maravilloso― suspira embelesada. ―Fuimos a tantas ciudades distintas, en diferentes países. Por supuesto, era pesado durante las noches de concierto, pero la energía antes de un show, la emoción vivida tras estos…

―Es la primera vez que trabajas como MUA de un ídolo profesional, ¿no? Debió haber sido mucho trabajo, prepararse adecuadamente para cada concierto― Kotoko piensa en voz alta, sorbiendo un poco más de su gaseosa.

―Sí, definitivamente lo es, pero como mi trabajo no requería que estuviera allí más que para maquillar y desmaquillar al cantante antes y después de cada concierto, tuve mucho tiempo libre para salir de turismo. ¡Oh! ¡Les traje muchos recuerdos! Los tengo todos en mi maleta así que…

Una hora pasa de esta manera, hasta que Junpei recibe una llamada de uno de sus compañeros de grupo. Disculpándose con las chicas, les dice que ha surgido un problema del que debe encargarse urgentemente, antes de tomar una chaqueta, sus llaves, y salir tras haberle dado un lánguido beso a su novia.

Una vez fuera, Jinko se apresura a sacar algo de la bolsa que lleva en sus manos, de la que anteriormente ha sacado varios tipos de recuerdos. Es una pequeña caja envuelta en satín, de color negro, que Satomi y Kotoko miran con curiosidad.

―Esto…― empieza Satomi.

―Podría ser…― continúa Kotoko.

Jinko les da una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha, la v de victoria. ―Un anillo de compromiso. Planeo pedirle matrimonio a Junpei esta noche.

Satomi y Kotoko juntan sus manos, listas para gritar de alegría, pero antes de poder hacerlo las palabras de Jinko registran en sus mentes, y se detienen, pestañeando confusas y dirigiéndole a su amiga una mirada interrogadora.

―Espera, ¿o sea que Junpei no te ha pedido matrimonio?

―¿Se lo pedirás tú?

Las preguntas de sus amigas son esperadas, pero de todos modos Jinko no puede evitar sentirse un poquito decepcionada. ―Sí, se lo pediré yo. Encontré esta hermosa joyería en Hong Kong, y no pude resistirme al ver este anillo― abre la caja y se los muestra. Un simple anillo de oro, con inscripciones de notas musicales y un solo diamante pequeño en el centro.

―Es muy bonito…― dice Kotoko, su mano izquierda aferrándose a su camiseta, justo encima de su corazón, un dolor conocido, pero suavizado por los años, asentándose en su pecho.

―No sólo eso, pero concuerda tan bien con sus personalidades― agrega Satomi. Vuelve la vista hacia su amiga. ―Imagino que compraste uno idéntico para ti también, ¿no?

―Por supuesto. Son nuestros anillos de compromiso, después de todo.

―Felicidades Jinko, estoy tan feliz por ti― Kotoko abraza a su amiga, feliz por ella y este paso que dará. Satomi las acompaña unos segundos después. ―Junpei y tú han estado juntos desde la universidad, ¿no? Pensar que después de tantos años al fin podrán dar este paso, y no ser sólo pareja pero convertirse en la familia de cada uno…

―Kotoko…― Satomi y Jinko se separan, mirando a su amiga quien se enjuga las lágrimas.

―Ay, no me hagan caso, estoy un poco sentimental, eso es todo…

Las chicas se miran entre sí, comprendiendo el motivo de su angustia. Satomi suspira, antes de que una idea cruce su mente. Con una sonrisa maquiavélica que Jinko no puede descifrar, se acerca a su amiga pelirroja y con una mano en su hombro, susurra en su oído, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Jinko la escuche de todos modos.

―Bueno, Jinko no es la única que tiene algo que contar, ¿no es así, _mascota_?

El rostro de Kotoko de repente se vuelve tan rojo que Jinko está sorprendida que no haya explotado aun. Mira de la una a la otra con confusión, mientras Kotoko se levanta y lanza un dedo acusador en dirección a Satomi, quien tan sólo ríe, divertida a expensas de su amiga.

―¡Satomi! ¡Basta! ¡Sabes perfectamente bien que se lo contaría a mi propio ritmo! ¿Por qué debes molestarme de esta manera? ¡Y prometiste que lo de mascota se quedaría entre nosotras!

―Oh, Kotoko, tú…― continúa riendo, mientras Kotoko no para de recriminarle y molestarse cada vez que Satomi ignora sus quejas y se ríe más y más. Jinko, al ver esto, frunce el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y dándoles una mirada de reproche.

―Hey, ya sé que esto es divertido y todo eso, pero me gustaría saber exactamente que está ocurriendo aquí. ¿Qué es esto de mascota? ¿Acaso entraron en una clase de relación prohibida? Satomi, espero sinceramente que por lo menos hayas tenido la cortesía de cortar con Ryo primero. Engañar no es bueno.

Esto para inmediatamente las risas de Satomi, quien se sonroja y se lanza contra Jinko de la misma manera que Kotoko hacia ella. ―¡No es así! Cielos, ¡¿qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?!

―¡Satomi y yo no somos pareja!

―Bueno, bueno, entonces explíquenme de una buena vez, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Con los rostros rojos y los labios en puchero, Satomi y Kotoko se miran la una a la otra, hasta que finalmente Kotoko lanza un suspiro y empieza a explicarle a Jinko exactamente lo que ha sucedido desde su ausencia en Japón.

Tras el relato, los ojos de Jinko están tan abiertos que parece que se le terminarán saliendo de las orbitas, mientras en sus mejillas se evidencia un pequeño tinte rosado. Mira a Kotoko con escepticismo, quien, a su vez, observa sus manos sobre su regazo esperando a lo que su amiga tenga por decir.

Finalmente, es una risa jocosa la que interrumpe el incómodo silencio.

―¡Rayos Kotoko! ¡Así que sí lo tenías dentro de ti!

―¡Es exactamente lo mismo que digo yo!― Satomi se une a su risa, causando que Kotoko frunza los labios, mirándolas la una a la otra con enojo.

―Me pregunto qué clase de imagen tienen de mí…

―Chica vainilla.

―Niña de veintiséis años.

Kotoko bufa, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al costado. Entiende hasta cierto punto de dónde vienen sus amigas. Inclusive en sus años de secundaria Kotoko siempre fue conocida por ser bastante torpe y hasta algo cabeza hueca. Pero la intimidad es un ámbito distinto, uno en dónde, normalmente, ella no se atreve a indagar mucho. Escucha las historias de Satomi y Jinko, sus aventuras antes y después de conocer a sus respectivos novios, pero durante mucho tiempo ella misma se negaba a compartir sus experiencias. Primero porque no las tenía, más tarde porque lo que compartía con _él_ se sentía demasiado sagrado como para divulgar.

Pero esa clase de actitud no la lleva a ningún lado. Puede guardarse cosas como siempre ha hecho, sin necesidad de sentir pena o culpa, pues ella cuenta lo que quiere y lo que no. Pero lo que le pasa con Naoki es distinto. Nunca antes se había sentido tan… _atraída_ por un hombre. Y, más allá de lo carnal, su relación no posee mucho más. Es totalmente inexperta en cuánto a estos temas se trata, por eso mismo buscó consejo en Satomi, y ahora en Jinko. Kotoko sabe perfectamente bien la clase de chica que es, lo que aparenta muchas veces concordando con lo que lleva dentro, pero el punto de salir con Naoki es eso. Cambiarse a sí misma, poner a prueba sus límites.

Siente que, de un modo u otro, hablar de esto con sus amigas es sólo un paso más que da para liberarse completamente de aquel ser que insiste en mantenerla atrapada, sola y desamparada desde aquel suceso de hace tres años y medio.

Así que, sin querer ofenderse de más, vuelve a mirarlas, abriendo la boca para continuar: ―Ni siquiera yo estoy del todo segura por qué acepté el trato, pero, ¿saben?, no es algo que pueda evitar. ¿Alguna vez se han sentido tan atraídas hacia alguien, que todo lo demás deja de tomar importancia? Y no estoy hablando de amor― niega cuando ve el rostro de confusión de sus amigas. ―Estoy hablando de atracción, lujuria, deseo… La primera vez que lo vi, fue como si fuera inevitablemente atraída hacia él. Pero no era mi corazón el que me guiaba, era… mi cuerpo. Como una especie de calor que nubla tus sentidos, que te mantiene en alerta, cada terminación nerviosa lista para saltar ante el mínimo movimiento suyo, hasta el momento en el que te das cuenta que está tan cerca, disponible sólo para ti y… jadeas, porque no hay forma en la que puedas librarte de esa sensación, no hasta que lo toques y te fundas con él.

Kotoko se muerde el labio, viendo como sus amigas se quedan pensativas. No espera a que ninguna diga nada, aquella no era su intención al empezar a contarles, pero siente que, al menos, debe explicar un poco por lo que está pasando. Quizás eso amonte a una pequeña porción de lo que necesitan para entender exactamente todo lo que está sintiendo.

―Es atracción pura. Nunca antes me había sentido de aquella manera con un hombre, ni siquiera con…― deja la frase al aire, sin encontrar la necesidad de elaborar. Satomi y Jinko saben de quien habla. ―Es… confuso, y pensé por un momento que quizás sería mejor ignorarlo. Pero no puedo. No quiero. ¿Por qué debería negarme lo que deseo? En especial cuando él también me desea con la misma intensidad. ¿De verdad creen que hubiera forma en la que podría negarme a un hombre que me ve de la misma manera que yo, como si el resto del mundo fuera a desaparecer tan sólo estando en sus brazos, justo cuando lo necesito?

No dicen nada. Kotoko mira sus manos, sin saber qué más añadir. Aunque desea escuchar sus opiniones al respecto, no se atreve a preguntar. Satomi sabe superficialmente lo que sucedió aquella primera noche en la que estuvo íntimamente con Naoki. A pesar de todo, no puede instarse a soltarse del todo. Hay cosas que desea todavía guardárselas.

―Sabes algo― finalmente es Jinko la que habla, relajándose en el piso, dejando su cuerpo caer hacia atrás siendo sujetada únicamente por sus manos apoyadas. ―No puedo decir que te entiendo del todo. Después de todo, el deseo para mí está mezclado con el amor. No logro imaginarme esa clase de atracción que mencionas sin sentimientos de por medio. Pero… has pasado por tanto Kotoko, creo yo, que si hay alguien aquí que merece esta oportunidad, definitivamente eres tú.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Jinko― Satomi asiente, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre la mesa ratona. ―Bueno, ya has hablado conmigo antes inclusive de aceptar el trato con Irie, así que conoces perfectamente mi opinión al respecto. Y después de aquella… _sesión_ de la que me has comentado apenas algunos detalles, debo decir que mi resolución es aún más firme. Dime Kotoko, siquiera sin llegar a consumar el acto completo, ¿cómo te sentiste al hacerlo con Irie?

Kotoko se muerde el labio, pensando, y sorprendentemente, encontrando las palabras justas que necesita: ―Me sentí… suya. Naoki estaba en completo dominio de mí; sin dudas, sin retrasos. Más que nada me sentí… a salvo, de una manera en la que no me he sentido antes. Quizás sea aquella seriedad con la que hace todo, pero su presencia imponente no me causó malestar. Cómo decirlo… me sentí agradablemente débil, y nunca pensé que pudiera sentirme de aquella manera en una situación similar.

―Bueno, por lo que has contado tampoco han hecho nada que sea muy… duro― Jinko comenta, pensativa. ―No es por nada, pero el sexo oral es algo que todas hemos experimentado. Más allá de eso, si empieza a sacar juguetes extraños o querer atarte, ¿crees que puedas soportarlo?

―No soy una niña pequeña, por supuesto que podría. Sé perfectamente en lo que me metí al aceptar el trato― Kotoko responde secamente, ofendida de cierto modo que Jinko piense que no pueda adherirse a lo que ha prometido. ¿O la cree incapaz de aventurarse más allá?

―No es lo que quise decir…

―De cualquier modo, Naoki me ha demostrado perfectamente bien que no necesitamos juguetes o cualquier otra cosa para mantenernos… entretenidos…― aunque empezó con fuerza, lo último sale en un susurro, dándose cuenta que su voz se ha estado elevando demasiado mientras hablaba de _eso_.

Satomi ríe, cortando con la incomodidad, y le da unos cuantos manotazos en la espalda a Kotoko, quien casi se da de bruces contra la mesa por la fuerza utilizada. ―No te preocupes Kotoko, Jinko no te subestima, sólo está ansiosa escuchando de tus escapadas porque lo más arriesgado en su vida sexual es la posición de misionero. Pensar en algo más que eso la abruma.

―¡Resiento eso!

A pesar de lucir ofendida, Jinko sonríe, y así la tensión se disipa por completo. Satomi vuelve a mirarla, luciendo mucho más juguetona que antes. Esto no le da un buen presentimiento a Kotoko. ―Entonces… ¿cuándo volverás a verlo?

―…mañana por la noche…

―Más te vale que esta vez sí hagan algo más jugoso. Al menos deja que te de una o dos nalgadas…

―¡Satomi!

―Cierto Satomi, deberían seguir con algún juego de rol… ¿o quizás sería mejor si le permite atarla a la cama?

―¡Jinko!

La noche avanza, con sus dos amigas llenándola de ideas e imágenes que no necesita en ese momento. No si desea mirar a Naoki a la cara al día siguiente sin desmayarse.

* * *

La noche del jueves, Kotoko se haya concentrada pintando. Todas las pinturas que desea exponer el sábado han sido ya enviadas, y no tiene ningún pedido nuevo, por lo que ésta es sólo para calmar sus nervios y deshacerse de una imagen que la ha estado atormentando desde hace algunas noches.

―No, esto no está bien…― enojada al equivocarse por tercera vez consecutiva, lanza un suspiro y arranca el papel, arrugándolo con frustración y tirándolo a la basura. Mira el reloj y se da cuenta que Naoki debería estar llegando en cualquier momento, por lo que se dedica a ordenar sus cosas y limpiarse las manos, queriendo estar lista para cuando aparezca.

Está nerviosa, nuevamente, por la visita de aquel hombre. El recuerdo de su primera noche la asalta, y no pudiendo controlar el rubor de sus mejillas salpica un poco de agua en su rostro, buscando la forma de tranquilizarse. No debería ser para tanto, siendo que ya han compartido un momento tan íntimo una vez, ¿no? Y aun así, algo dentro de Kotoko revolotea, justo en la boca del estómago. Está nerviosa. No sabe lo que le espera para esta noche.

Justo cuando teme empezar a hiperventilar, el timbre suena. Con un respingo, cierra la canilla del agua y se seca las manos. Al llegar al recibidor, se detiene un momento junto al espejo decorativo que se haya en la pared junto a la puerta. Su cabello está bien, suelto como le gusta usarlo, y su simple vestido azul claro es lo suficientemente inocente como para que su mente maquine unas cuantas fantasías sucias con Naoki comentando sobre él.

Sacude la cabeza una vez el timbre suena otra vez, y abre la puerta, viendo al hombre que esperaba tras esta. Vestido con una sencilla camiseta polo y jeans azules, Kotoko levanta una ceja mientras se pone de costado, dejándolo entrar.

―¿Hoy no estás de traje?

―Salí temprano del trabajo, así que pude pasar por casa a cambiarme― explica, avanzando como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Kotoko se muerde el labio inferior, siguiéndolo hasta que lo ve quedarse parado en medio de su pequeña sala.

―¿Te gustaría algo de tomar?

―No, gracias. Estoy bien así― Kotoko asiente, pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, ve como los ojos de Naoki se posan sobre su brazo, una mueca divertida adornando sus masculinas facciones. ―¿Acaso interrumpí algo?

Kotoko pestañea, confusa, y Naoki señala su brazo. Cuando los ojos de Kotoko se dirigen allí, da un respingo al ver una mancha de acuarela por toda la longitud de su antebrazo. ¿Cuándo llegó eso ahí?

―Oh, no me di cuenta. A decir verdad antes de que llegaras estaba pintando… Debió habérseme pasado mientras me lavaba.

―Pintando… ¿tienes algún nuevo encargo?

Kotoko niega. ―Para nada. Lo hacía sólo por placer… aunque este sábado tendré una pequeña exposición en el museo metropolitano de arte. Mis obras serán exhibidas junto a las de otros varios artistas.

―Vaya, debes ser muy talentosa para tener tu propia exposición.

―Para nada― Kotoko dice con una risa, yendo a la cocina para lavarse el resto de acuarela, sintiendo como Naoki la sigue hasta allí. ―Y además no es solo mi exposición. Habrá otros artistas, ¿no te lo dije?

―De todos modos, no es poca cosa.

Kotoko asiente, secándose y volteando a verlo, apoyándose contra la mesada tras ella. ―Supongo que no.

―¿No me invitarías a tu exposición, por si acaso?

Aquello la toma totalmente por sorpresa. Lo ve con sus ojos grandes y confundidos, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza a un costado. ―No creí que te interesaría… además, ¿no sería raro vernos en otro ambiente que…?

―¿El sexual?― Kotoko siente sus mejillas arder, pero asiente. Naoki se encoge de hombros. ―Sólo porque nos estemos acostando no quiere decir que no podamos vernos de otra manera. Además, me encantaría ver alguna de tus obras en exposición. Por la forma en la que hablas de ellas, parece ser que te apasiona mucho.

―¡Me encanta!― ella exclama, olvidándose momentáneamente de su confusión anterior. ―Si quieres ir, la exposición empezará a partir de las siete de la noche, pero no hace falta que vayas si quieres ver alguna de mis pinturas― se aleja de la mesada y atraviesa el departamento, haciéndole gestos a Naoki para que la siga. ―Tengo varias en mi estudio. Lamentablemente están sin terminar, pero no me molestaría que les eches un ojo.

Al llegar al estudio, es recibida por pilas tras pilas de papeles desperdigados por el suelo y las paredes. Para Kotoko es un espectáculo común y corriente, pero puede ver que Naoki encuentra su desorden bastante interesante, si aquella elevación de cejas es alguna indicación. Dejando sus ojos vagar por todo el estudio, finalmente da con lo que estaba buscando.

―Aquí, estos son unos cuantos dibujos en los que he estado trabajando. No son la gran cosa, pero…― le pasa unos cuantos papeles que Naoki observa detenidamente. Lo invita a sentarse bajo la luz de una de sus lámparas de trabajo para que pueda apreciarlo mejor, y sale en dirección a la cocina, con la intención de preparar té para los dos.

Dejarlo solo en su estudio personal no le molesta. Sabe que Naoki es cuidadoso y respetuoso con las pertenencias ajenas, y hace tiempo ha dejado de darle vergüenza mostrar su trabajo a otros. De otra manera, nunca se atrevería a exponer sus obras en primer lugar. Aun así, hay algo un poco más íntimo ante la idea de dejar a Naoki libre albedrío en su lugar sagrado. Una pequeña corriente la recorre de pies a cabeza, preguntándose qué otra cosa suya estaría dispuesta a encargarle.

Justo cuando posa dos tazas en una bandeja, con el té humeante y listo para beber, oye los pasos de Naoki detrás de ella. Voltea para verlo de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, todavía observando atentamente uno de los dibujos.

―No hacía falta que vinieras hasta aquí― Kotoko le dice, tomando la taza y entregándosela cuando lo ve sentarse a la mesa. Naoki se encoge de hombros.

―Tampoco hacía falta que me prepararas algo de tomar. De todos modos, no creí que fuera buena idea beber en tu lugar de trabajo. Algo podría caer y entonces todos tus dibujos estarían arruinados.

―Aunque es muy considerado de tu parte pensar eso, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Suelo beber e inclusive comer allí, cuando lo necesito.

―Igual, no me sentiría cómodo. Apagué la luz y dejé en su lugar el resto de los dibujos, pero traje este porque me llamó bastante la atención. ¿Quién es?

Kotoko levanta las cejas, dejando su taza en la mesada y acercándose. Cuando sus ojos se posan sobre el dibujo, una sonrisa triste toma posesión de su rostro.

―¿Él? Es sólo un niño que conocí una vez…

―No sabía que eras capaz de dibujar rostros humanos. Eres muy buena.

―Personas, paisajes, objetos… me gusta dibujar de todo, aunque si me preguntas, los rostros son una especialidad mía― observa por unos segundos a Naoki, sus ojos pensativos mientras una idea loca comienza a formarse en su mente. Pero antes de que pueda siquiera abrir la boca para consultar su opinión al respecto, Naoki habla, dejándola momentáneamente callada.

―Cuando te veo a los ojos, y veo tu trabajo, no puedo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que ha de ser, hacer algo que te apasiona con tanta intensidad. ¿Alguna vez tuviste dudas sobre lo que querrías hacer en el futuro, cuando eras una estudiante de preparatoria? ¿Supiste siempre que este sería tu camino, o lo fuiste descubriendo de a poco? ¿Qué fue lo que te motivó a convertirte en artista?

Las preguntas, aunque hechas con un tono de leve curiosidad, son cargadas. Kotoko puede sentir un cierto peso, una profundidad a ellas diferente al frente que Naoki pretende mostrar. Cómo si necesitara realmente saber las respuestas a esas preguntas. Cómo si se las hubiera hecho un millar de veces, sin obtener respuesta. Sin pretenderlo, algo en el fondo de su mente susurra una idea, una pequeña revelación que no tiene lugar allí. Quizás, sólo quizás, el conocido genio, el hombre de negocios más importante de todo Japón, no está del todo contento con su elección de vida. Quizás, Irie Naoki se arrepiente de la carrera que ha elegido. Del lugar en dónde está parado.

Es una idea que permanece por unos ineludibles segundos rondando, hasta que finalmente Kotoko la empuja bien, bien lejos del presente, concentrándose en su lugar en el Naoki actual, no en el que su mente ha creado, basado en la pequeña suposición que va cobrando fuerzas a pesar de sus intentos por detenerla.

―Cuando terminé la preparatoria, no tenía idea de lo que quería hacer con mi vida. Sabía, sin embargo, que deseaba asistir a la universidad. Nunca fui una buena alumna― ríe un poco ante el recuerdo de horas y horas de estudio, y resultados catastróficos a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, esta vez pudiendo verlos con mayor humor y afecto, en lugar de la desesperación del momento. ―Cuando logré ingresar a la universidad estaba muy feliz, casi no pensé en lo que debería hacer tras eso. Terminé inscribiéndome a un montón de cursos innecesarios sólo porque quería probarlos… y fallando horrorosamente en la mayoría de ellos.

Casi puede verlo otra vez. La clase F de la universidad, así los llamaban. Recuerda el grito de desesperación de Jinko al no poder escapar nunca del estigma acarreado desde sus años de secundaria, y a Satomi advirtiéndole que no podría con todo, al ver la cantidad de materias que llevaba.

―El primer año fue una pérdida de tiempo, por ponerlo suave. Mi padre casi me mata al ver la cantidad de marcas rojas en mis exámenes. ¡La universidad no es un juego! Me había dicho mientras agitaba aquel cucharón de cocina que siempre lleva a todas partes. Durante mi segundo año me había decidido, había pasado el momento de experimentar, necesitaba algo que me gustara realmente, algo en lo que pudiera trabajar y disfrutar haciendo el resto de mi vida. Pasé la tentación de inscribirme a un montón de materias que no darían ningún fruto, y en lugar de eso me concentré en mis fuertes: arte y relaciones públicas.

En esta parte Kotoko vuelve a vacilar. Fue alrededor del segundo año de universidad que lo conoció. Un nuevo estudiante en la facultad de leyes, su encuentro había sido de lo más cliché: chocando al doblar en una esquina, mientras corría porque llegaría tarde a su primera clase de relaciones públicas. Se pregunta, hasta ahora, si fue el destino lo que los llevó a conocerse, o si fue simplemente azar. De cualquier manera, está en el pasado ya.

―Por motivos que no diré, llegué tarde a mi primera clase de relaciones públicas, y el profesor no me dejó entrar. La que seguía después de esa era introducción al arte. La verdad es que no sé qué estaba pensando exactamente al inscribirme a arte, y muchos menos cuando pensé que tenía alguna clase de talento para ello, pero me gustó, mucho más de lo que creí, y pensé, _realmente podría hacer esto por el resto de mi vida_. Por supuesto terminé fallando nuevamente y repitiendo el primer año, pero esa vez estaba segura, me quedaría. Así que si me preguntas que fue lo que me llevó a querer convertirme en artista, fue justamente esto: mi determinación y el sentido de pertenencia al hacer algo en lo que quizás no seas del todo bueno, pero que te llena. Quizás si hubiera llegado a tiempo a aquella primera clase hubiera seguido un camino distinto, quizás no, pero de lo único que sé, es que no me arrepiento de lo que he elegido… aunque me haya tomado años descubrirlo.

Naoki asiente, pensando intensamente en todo lo que ha dicho. Lo que no ha comentado, sin embargo, es que hubo un motivo extra tras su preferencia por el arte: _él_ le había dicho, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras compartían un café, como disculpa por hacerla llegar tarde a clases que, _¡tienes cara de artista, de seguro serás muy buena si pones tu mente en ello!_

Sacude la cabeza al querer deshacerse de aquellos recuerdos, que aunque buenos, no hacen más que clavar la espina del dolor y el remordimiento en su pecho un poco más cada vez que son revividos. En lugar de eso, se aclara la garganta, volviendo a llamar la atención de Naoki, y habla.

―¿Y tú Naoki? ¿Cuál es tu pasión? ¿Cómo supiste que querías continuar con el negocio de tu padre?

Sabe que hizo las preguntas incorrectas cuando el rostro de Naoki se ensombrece, pero antes de que pueda disculparse, antes de que pueda siquiera abrir la boca para intentar excusarse, el hombre se levanta de su asiento, el dibujo y la taza de té olvidados en la mesa, y camina directamente hacia ella, acorralándola contra la mesada, sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, su rostro ladeado hacia abajo, su penetrante mirada gris atrapando la achocolatada de ella.

―Aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo, Kotoko, ¿o acaso lo has olvidado?

―No, yo… quiero decir, tan sólo quería saber…

―Silencio. Vamos a tu habitación. Estoy de humor para jugar.

Kotoko traga saliva, pero asiente, dándose cuenta que la hora de hablar se ha acabado. Parte de ella se resiste. No es justo que ella haya debido contar tanto sobre sí misma cuando él se niega tan fervientemente a contestar aunque sea una de sus preguntas, pero otra se burla. Por supuesto él no está obligado a contarle nada, y si vamos al caso, ella ha decidido por su cuenta responderle, y ni siquiera completamente. Hay muchas cosas que se guarda, y es con esa garantía que se deja guiar, las manos de Naoki recorriendo su cuerpo y sus labios dejando un camino ardiente por su cuello, hasta su cuarto.

―Voltéate― ordena Naoki. Kotoko asiente, haciendo lo que le ordena sin rechistar. No tarda en sentir sus manos, recorriéndola lentamente desde sus muslos, recogiendo el vestido, hasta sus caderas, su cintura, sus pechos, dejando caer la tela nuevamente cuando llega a sus hombros. ―Dime Kotoko, ¿te has tocado desde la última vez que nos vimos?

Kotoko niega, pero no sintiéndolo suficiente, dice: ―No señor.

―Perfecto― su voz está llena de aprobación, y eso hace que el pecho de Kotoko se llene de orgullo. Es lindo, ser halagada aunque sea de esta forma. Naoki toma el cierre de su vestido, que se encuentra al costado derecho de éste, y lo baja, después, con sus manos empuja los tirantes y el vestido cae, hecho un ovillo en el suelo. ―Así que no usabas nada debajo…― sus dedos juegan con sus pequeños pechos. Kotoko tiembla, al sentirlo rodando sus pezones con los pulgares. ―¿Era por mí?

―Pues… el vestido no lo necesita, así que…

Naoki ríe, cortándola. Lo siente negar con la cabeza. ―Ve, recuéstate en la cama. ―La suelta. Kotoko de inmediato extraña su tacto. Cuando está completamente acomodada, Naoki se sube sobre ella, y no puede evitar notar que su camiseta no está en ningún lugar a la vista. Verlo así, por primera vez, es abrumante. Emana poder, control. Los dedos de sus pies se curvan con anticipación.

La toca en el cuello, siguiendo un camino descendente por los hombros, pasando de largo sus pechos para ajustar sus manos en su cintura, su cadera, hasta tomar uno de los tirantes de sus bragas y tirarlo hacia adelante, atrapando aquella parte sensible de su cuerpo entre el algodón. Kotoko aguanta la respiración, mientras Naoki sigue tironeando de adelante hacia atrás, creando fricción que, aunque es un poco incomoda, la mantiene en alerta, atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos.

―Naoki…

―Me lo he estado preguntando, pero, ¿qué clase de ropa interior te gusta? Hasta ahora te he visto sólo con algodón, pero puedo totalmente verte con algo de encaje.

―I…Importa… ¿eso?

―No realmente.

Sin decir nada más, reclama sus labios con los suyos, el beso tan sensual como Kotoko lo recuerda. Aunque duda un poco al principio, finalmente termina enroscando sus brazos en su cuello, atrayéndolo más a ella mientras Naoki continúa jugando con ella, sin tocarla pero construyendo aquel impulso que va creciendo poco a poco en su centro, mandando señales al resto de su cuerpo, más y más hasta que puede sentirlo, poseyendo cada parte de sí, entumeciendo sus músculos y su mente para así por fin…

Se detiene. Kotoko casi grita de impotencia cuando Naoki para de moverse, pero el muy infeliz tan sólo ríe, disfrutando de su frustración, y se aleja, tomando sus bragas y tironeándolas hacia abajo, hasta que éstas terminan a un costado de la cama, olvidadas.

―Conmemorando nuestra primera vez, me gustaría mostrarte mi posición favorita. ¿Qué dices?

¿De verdad le está dando una opción o sólo pregunta por cortesía? Sin querer pensar de más en ello, asiente, y ve como el hombre toma unas cuántas almohadas y le pide que eleve su pelvis. Coloca las almohadas bajo su espalda baja, manteniendo sus caderas al aire, haciéndole pestañear ante lo extraño de esto. ¿Qué clase de posición es esta?

―Verás que te gusta, no te preocupes y solo siente― Naoki le dice al ver la inseguridad en su rostro. Empieza a quitarse los pantalones y Kotoko mira al techo, tontamente queriendo darle privacidad cuando el hombre ya ha visto cada recóndito recoveco de su cuerpo. Se recuerda una vez más que ha decidido poner su cuerpo en manos de este hombre, al menos por los siguientes tres meses, y asiente. Cierra los ojos cuando lo siente acomodarse en su entrada.

Es así. Esta es su primera vez. La primera vez de los dos, el uno con el otro. De repente Kotoko siente miedo. Tres años y medio sin el toque de un hombre. ¿Le dolerá de nuevo? Una parte de ella teme que sea así, pero otra, más grande, siente el aire fresco contra su húmeda piel, y un anhelo se crea en su pecho. Recuerda como la ha cuidado la vez anterior, y aquel anhelo se convierte en un ferviente deseo. Naoki le advierte que va a entrar, y antes de poder arrepentirse de nada, Kotoko se obliga a relajarse.

La primera intrusión es incomoda y algo dolorosa. Hace una mueca que Naoki ve, por lo que se toma más tiempo, lo hace más lento. Pero el dolor pasa, y pronto tan sólo lo siente a él, llenándola, a él con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, poseyéndola, a él, con su frente contra la propia, besándole suavemente los labios, cuidándola.

―Maldición… sabía que sería así…

Kotoko abre los ojos, y ve su rostro perlado en sudor a pesar del clima frío. Levanta su mano derecha y le toca la mejilla, y con eso le da permiso de moverse. La primera estocada es lenta, liberando todo el aire de sus pulmones al sentirlo tocando fondo, la segunda es un poco más rápida, la tercera ya no tiene dudas, y para la cuarta Kotoko ya se encuentra gimiendo, sintiéndolo golpeando contra ese punto justo.

Ahora entiende el motivo de tantas almohadas.

Se aferra a sus hombros, mientras Naoki la besa, en los labios, en las mejillas, en su quijada, en los hombros, hasta que su rostro termina ocultándose en la unión entre su cuello y hombro izquierdo. La intensidad con la que la hace suya libera un nuevo tipo de dolor en su corazón. El dolor de sentirse de alguien, de sentir como, otra vez, sucumbe ante un hombre.

Debido a la posición, Kotoko no sabe cuánto tiempo más puede durar. Le hace saber a Naoki que su final se haya cerca, y éste la anima aumentando la dureza de sus estocadas, el ritmo. Antes de que pueda pensar en nada más, antes de que pueda comparar la actividad y al hombre que se lo hace con otro del pasado, todo alrededor de ella estalla, y ve estrellas tras sus ojos, y siente que el mundo muere y revive alrededor de ella, una y otra vez.

Naoki termina poco después, y se deja caer sobre ella, acariciando su cuerpo y susurrando palabras dulces en sus oídos. Kotoko suspira, volteando y tomándolo en sus brazos, aceptando no sólo su cuidado sino también queriendo darle el suyo propio. Es tomada por sorpresa cuando Naoki la aleja.

―No es necesario que cuides de mí― le dice en tono serio. Kotoko quiere protestar, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo Naoki se levanta. Camina desnudo hasta su puerta y Kotoko siente las mejillas arder, pero no aparta la mirada de su trasero. Una chica puede darse el gusto de vez en cuando, ¿no? ―Traeré tu té, ¿puedo usar tu microondas? A estas alturas ya ha de estar frío.

―Yo…― se aclara la garganta cuando el hombre voltea a verla, una sonrisita de suficiencia adornando sus facciones. Kotoko mira al piso. ―Está bien. No te olvides de tu taza, ¿sí?

Naoki asiente, y continúa su camino. Se detiene de pronto, volviendo a llamar la atención de la mujer. ―Ah, ¿y Kotoko? Todavía estamos empezando, así que esto es lo más suave que tengo en mi repertorio. Cuando vuelva, continuaremos con algo un poco más fuerte, ¿crees que puedas soportarlo?

Hay un desafío implícito en su tono, pero también hay diversión, la promesa de sucias y divertidas travesuras. Kotoko traga, pero asiente, firme y decidida a seguir con su elección hasta el final. Naoki sonríe, y sin decir nada más, sale de la habitación. Kotoko se deja caer sobre el colchón, soltando un enorme suspiro.

 _Irie Naoki… qué hombre tan extraño…_ ahora que su cuerpo ya no puede distraerla, Kotoko vuelve a recordar la conversación en la cocina, el cómo tan abruptamente había cortado su curiosidad y llenado el espacio con anticipación y deseo… casi como si se tratara de una táctica de evitación. No sólo eso, pero también recuerda el cómo hasta hace unos minutos rechazó completamente su tacto. Cómo si no pudiera soportarlo. Casi como… si no deseara sentirse cuidado. _Cómo si el hecho de que lo cuidara fuera equivalente a tenerle lástima, ¿o estoy exagerando?_

 _Acaso… ¿hay algo más en todo esto? ¿Por qué sigues este estilo de vida, Irie Naoki?_

Por primera vez desde que se conocen, Kotoko se pregunta si no habrá algo más tras su elección por el BDSM que simple gusto personal.

* * *

 **NA: Creo yo que hacía falta esta escena con Satomi y Jinko, ¿no? En el anime, me hallo muchas veces frustrada porque Kotoko casi nunca recurre a ellas cuando se trata de Irie, contadas son las ocasiones en las que busca consejo con ellas (claro que, considerando algunas cosas que hacen, como colgar en el boletín de informes un anuncio de que los dos viven juntos para que toda la escuela se entere es, pues...) pero aquí son todas adultas, o tanto como pueden ser, así que creo que aunque sea debería poder hacer esto, ¿no? Digo, considerando que son sus mejores amigas y todo eso...**

 **El capítulo es mucho más largo de lo usual justamente por eso, pero no se acostumbren, que quisiera mantener los capítulos un poco más cortos si es posible. Y creo yo que todas ya pueden empezar a hacerse una idea del pasado de Kotoko a estas alturas. ¿no? Bueno, nos veremos para la próxima. ¡Besos!**


	8. Expresión artística

**NA: ¡Hola y feliz navidad! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo para celebrar, jeje. Estoy bastante satisfecha con este capítulo, en especial el lemon, que creo me ha salido bastante bien, para variar. Sin nada más que decir, ¡disfruten el capítulo!**

 **Advertencia: escena +18. Absténganse los débiles de corazón.**

* * *

 **Cerezas Negras**

 **Expresión artística**

 **...**

El museo de arte metropolitano es uno de los edificios más antiguos en la ciudad. Naoki recuerda haber ido tan sólo una o dos veces en toda su vida, la primera en una excursión en primaria, y la segunda por un trabajo de campo en la universidad. No es sorprendente el hecho de que él no sea un hombre muy asiduo al arte. No lo menosprecia, pero es, increíblemente, una de las pocas cosas que nunca le han interesado, siquiera para pasar el tiempo, y en la que, sólo tal vez, no sea del todo sobresaliente.

El hecho de estar allí es una anormalidad en sí, posible únicamente gracias a cierta pelirroja que se encontraba esperando dentro del recinto. Sonríe ladinamente, imaginando su reacción, no al verlo pues la chica ya lo había invitado aquella noche que estuvieron juntos, pero al descubrir el lazo que los une gracias a sus familias.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Naoki estaría maldiciendo la situación, y quizás debería hacerlo dentro de todo, pues es una conexión que no necesita considerando la naturaleza de su relación, pero al mismo tiempo, la parte traviesa de él se deleita ante el giro inesperado que dan las cosas. Kotoko es una mujer interesante, más que cualquier otra que haya conocido, y pensar que hay un lazo más entre ellos que el establecido con anterioridad, en lugar de fastidiarlo, lo divierte y alivia en cierto modo.

No comprende bien porqué, pero por el momento no piensa averiguarlo.

Una vez dentro mira por los alrededores. Varias personas vestidas elegantemente se aglomeran en torno a las pinturas, algunas otras cerca de las mesas de bocadillos, mientras otras tan sólo se encuentras paradas, conversando e ignorando el motivo por el que están allí. Naoki la busca con la mirada, esperando que no lo haya visto ingresar, pero no la encuentra, por lo que decide dar un paseo por los alrededores mientras tanto.

Hay buenas obras de arte en exposición, llenas de colores y algunas con temas muy interesantes. Ve una con la figura de una mujer sonriendo, y piensa para sus adentros que no es tan buena como las que suele pintar Kotoko, aunque, en defensa del artista, el estilo de Kotoko se inclina más hacia el realismo, mientras que ésta tiene una temática más cercana a lo barroco. Continúa con su camino, buscando aun a la muchacha o al menos a una de sus obras, curioso ante qué podría haber presentado, cuando siente su teléfono celular vibrando dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo saca y ve que es un mensaje de su madre. Ella y su padre están llegando, y quieren saber si él ya está allí.

Contesta perezosamente con un sí, guardándose el aparato y mirando hacia el frente.

La ve.

Se encuentra conversando con una pareja, sonriendo de lo más entretenida y riendo. Lleva puesto un vestido azul oscuro que le llega a las rodillas. El escote en la espalda es bajo, yendo todo el camino hacia su espalda baja, pero el cuello redondo cubre por completo sus pechos. Lleva tacones negros, los más altos que la ha visto usar hasta ahora, y un suave maquillaje que realza sus facciones, haciéndola ver más adorable de lo que ya es.

Naoki no aparta sus ojos de su figura mientras va avanzando, y en pocos pasos se encuentra tras ella, quien todavía no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia. Se aclara la garganta, viendo con satisfacción como da un respingo, y cuando voltea a verlo sus ojos se abren como platos, antes de que una sonrisa cubra su rostro y sus mejillas se llenen de rubor.

―¡Naoki!― exclama emocionada, tirando su cuerpo hacia adelante, seguramente con la intención de abrazarlo, pero se detiene a tiempo, su sonrojo oscureciéndose ante su impulsividad. Naoki reprime una sonrisa, divertido ante lo que empieza a conocer como el lado infantil de Kotoko, y abre la boca para saludar, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, otra voz lo interrumpe.

―¿Naoki?― eleva la mirada y busca a la dueña de aquella voz tras el hombro de Kotoko. Se sorprende al ver los ojos azules y corto cabello rubio de alguien a quien ya conoce.

―Christine― dice él, dando un asentimiento de cabeza en reconocimiento, antes de mirar al hombre que la acompaña. ―Ikezawa.

―Irie― Kinnosuke asiente también. Kotoko mira entre los tres, su ceño fruncido mostrando su confusión, antes de que sus rosados labios se abran para aclarar sus dudas.

―¿Se conocen?

―Oh, sí― Chris dice con una sonrisa, recostándose en el hombro de su marido, quien envuelve su cintura con un brazo. ―Creo que nunca te lo conté, pero hace unos años, antes de conocer a Kinnosuke, Naoki y yo estábamos comprometidos.

Las noticas hacen que Kotoko dé un respingo, sorprendida, y Naoki suelte un suspiro, llevándose una mano al cabello y alborotando los mechones, mirando hacia un costado cuando la mirada inquisitiva de Kotoko se dirige a él.

―Cielos, ¡nunca me dijiste que habías estado comprometida antes de Kin-chan!

―El compromiso era nada más que un acuerdo de negocios entre nuestras familias― se apresura a explicar Naoki, queriendo zanjar con el tema de una. ―Duró poco más de un mes, pero nunca llegó a consolidarse.

―Exactamente― Chris asiente una y otra vez, abrazando la cintura de Kin-chan y mirándolo con infinito amor y ternura. ―Después de que conocí a mi amor, no había forma en la que podría haberme casado por conveniencia nunca. Fue amor a primera vista. Desde el principio supe que tendría que ser él o ninguno.

―Ha pasado tiempo, Irie. No creí que volveríamos a vernos en un lugar como este― Kinnosuke dice, mirándolo a los ojos pero sin la calidez de su esposa. Hay desconfianza en su mirada, mientras ve de él a Kotoko. Naoki mantiene una expresión neutra, aunque por dentro rueda los ojos. Sabe perfectamente lo que pasa por la mente del hombre. Después de todo, Kinnosuke trabajó un tiempo en Pandai como cocinero, en la misma época en la que conoció a Christine. Sabe de los rumores.

―Ah, cierto― Kotoko vuelve a tomar la palabra, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y dando un paso hacia atrás, para ubicarse justo a su lado. ―Naoki es alguien que conocí en una de las fiestas de caridad a las que me llevó Satomi. Hemos estado congeniando desde entonces.

―Congeniando, ¿eh?― el tono de Kinnosuke es críptico. Kotoko parece no darse cuenta, sin embargo, Naoki le dirige una mirada burlona, a lo que el otro hombre contesta con otra enojada.

―A Kin-chan lo conozco desde la preparatoria. Fuimos compañeros de clase los tres años, y hemos sido grandes amigos desde entonces. Y Chris, bueno― sonríe, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con la rubia― Chris vino unos años después. Pero es sorprendente que se conozcan. El mundo de verdad es un pañuelo, ¿no?

―Mucho más de lo que te imaginas― Naoki responde, ganándose una mirada confundida de Kotoko ante su tono. ―Entonces, ¿de qué estaban conversando antes de que interrumpiera?

―¡Oh! Tan sólo estábamos hablando de mis obras― Kotoko señala justo al frente, y cuando Naoki dirige sus ojos allí, ve uno de los tantos dibujos que vio en el departamento de la pelirroja. Es una versión acabada de un hombre mayor, vistiendo el uniforme de cocinero y sonriendo con los brazos cruzados. Naoki lo reconoce. ―Es mi padre, por cierto.

―Así que tu padre es cocinero.

―Y uno de los mejores que encontrarás. Fue él quien me enseñó todo lo que sé― Kinnosuke es quien habla esta vez, finalmente abandonando su desconfianza en favor del orgullo que siente por el hombre que lo tomó como aprendiz. Naoki asiente, observando el dibujo y pensando, una vez más, que Kotoko de verdad sabe lo que hace. No ve casi ninguna diferencia con las fotografías que había visto en internet.

―Si te enseñó, entonces ha de ser así― responde, por una vez sin burla, pues si hay otra persona a la que Naoki debe halagar por su pasión y talento en su trabajo, es Kinnosuke. Justo en ese momento, su celular vuelve a vibrar, y esta vez se disculpa, viendo el identificador de llamadas y atendiendo a su madre. ―¿Ya llegaron?― pregunta por el auricular.

― _¡Sí! ¿Dónde estás? Nosotros estamos aquí cerca de la entrada con Shigeo, ¡ven para ayudarnos a buscar a Kotoko-chan!_

―Enseguida― cuelga y se voltea en dirección al grupo de tres. ―Kotoko, ¿te importaría acompañarme a un lugar? Será sólo por unos minutos.

―¿Un lugar?― pregunta, tildando la cabeza y pestañeando.

―No tomará mucho― dirige su atención a la pareja de casados. ―Christine, Ikezawa, debo llevarme por un momento a Kotoko. Nos estaremos viendo.

―Diviértanse― Chris dice divertida. Kinnosuke es un poco más reacio, pero antes de que pueda quejarse, su esposa incrementa la fuerza de su abrazo y lo arrastra, literalmente, a la mesa de bocadillos. ―¡Nos veremos más tarde!

―Vaya, parece que Chris de verdad quiere probar esos bocadillos― dice Kotoko, empezando a seguirlo. Naoki bufa, llamando la atención de la mujer. ―¿Qué sucede?

―No es eso. Christine se ha dado cuenta que hay algo entre nosotros, así que quería dejarnos a solas. Y por lo visto, Ikezawa también, pero él hubiera preferido no apartarme de su vista.

―Qué, pero…― dice, confundida. Esta vez, Naoki sacude la cabeza, sonriendo divertido.

―Eres realmente lenta.

―¡Hey!

Continúan caminando hasta que llegan a la entrada. Naoki no tarda en ubicar a sus padres y Shigeo, quienes se hallan conversando muy animadamente. No por primera vez, Naoki observa al padre de Kotoko. Definitivamente Kotoko ha salido a su madre, pues no ve mucha similitud entre los dos, al menos físicamente.

―Madre, padre― Naoki anuncia su presencia. A su lado, siente a Kotoko detenerse y dar un respingo, probablemente reconociéndolos. Evita sonreír y continúa su camino, fingiendo que no se ha dado cuenta de la reacción de Kotoko. ―Aquí están. Buenas noches, señor Aihara― saluda cortésmente.

―Ah, así que tú eres el famoso Naoki. ¡Es un placer conocerte al fin, muchacho!― Shigeo exclama con una sonrisa bonachona, sacando otra por parte del estoico hombre.

―El placer es mío.

―Bueno, ahora que onii-chan por fin ha llegado, es hora de que vayamos a buscar a Kotoko-chan. Cielos, ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que hablamos― Noriko suspira, llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla en un gesto melodramático. Naoki eleva una ceja, analizando sus palabras, y voltea buscando a Kotoko.

La mujer sigue congelada en medio del salón, justo dónde la dejó. Naoki suspira.

―Oh, pero si allí está― Shigeki dice, siguiendo su mirada. Levanta un brazo y lo sacude, llamando a la joven. ―¡Kotoko-chan! ¡Estamos aquí!

Eso finalmente parece espabilarla. Kotoko salta en su lugar, sorprendida, antes de mirar en todas direcciones como si no recordara dónde se encuentra. Una vez su mirada se dirige a ellos, su rostro se ruboriza por completo al ver que todos tienen sus ojos puestos sobre ella, y sin perder un segundo más, avanza en su dirección, mirando al piso e intentando esquivar cualquier tipo de contacto con él. Naoki tose en su mano, soportando una risa.

―B-B-Buenas noches, Noriko-san, Shigeki-san― dice ella, todavía cabizbaja. ―E-Es un honor que hayan podido venir. Se los agradezco mucho.

―Oh, vamos Kotoko-chan, no seas tan fría― Noriko se abalanza sobre la muchacha, abrazándola y casi haciendo que pierda el equilibrio. ―Ha pasado tiempo, ¡ya te estaba extrañando!

―Ah, Noriko-san…

―Moo, ¡que dejes de ser tan distante!

Naoki observa la escena con una ceja alzada. Aunque ya había escuchado por parte de su madre lo afectuosa que era con la otra mujer, verlo por sí mismo era algo completamente diferente. Una extraña sensación de vacío se apodera de su pecho, pero la detiene antes de que pueda tomar raíces. No es bueno que se lleven tan bien.

―Kotoko-chan, ven, ven― Noriko arrastra a la joven hacia ellos, una vez que ha dejado de abrazarla, y la pone justo frente a él. Kotoko apenas puede levantar la mirada. ―Te presento a mi hijo mayor, Naoki.

La chica mantiene los ojos en el piso, Naoki puede ver la punta de sus orejas, asomándose entre su cobrizo cabello, rojas con su vergüenza. Aunque es divertido de ver, le gustaría que fingiera un poco más. De este modo, su madre se dará cuenta.

―S-Sí, mucho gusto…

―Es un gusto conocerte. He escuchado cosas muy buenas de ti, Aihara-san.

Ve el tic en la ceja de la muchacha, y sus manos asiendo su bolso de mano con más fuerza. Parece que Kotoko no encuentra este encuentro tan divertido como él.

―Yo… yo nunca he escuchado de ti, a decir verdad…― confiesa, un poco avergonzada, aunque cuando levanta los ojos, Naoki puede ver en ellos reproche.

―¿Qué dices, Kotoko?― Shigeo se cruza de brazos, mirando a su hija con el ceño fruncido. ―Sabes bastante bien que Iri-chan tiene dos hijos varones, uno de tu edad.

―¡Eso ya lo sé! Q-Quiero decir…― intenta recomponerse― sabía que tenían dos hijos, pero no me imaginé, es decir, nunca pensé que fuera…

―¿Acaso sabías de Naoki desde antes?― pregunta Shigeki, interesado. Kotoko se muerde el labio, pero termina asintiendo, muy a su pesar. ―Cielos, sabía que Nao era muy popular en la ciudad, pero no me imaginé que hasta este punto― el hombre se ríe, y Shigeo lo acompaña. Noriko, sin embargo, tiene los ojos entrecerrados. Le da un pequeño codazo a Kotoko, quien salta ante el contacto, pero un simple intercambio de miradas con la mujer hace que vuelva a bajar los ojos, luciendo nuevamente avergonzada.

Naoki encuentra aquello bastante curioso.

―Escuché que tengo una cierta reputación en la ciudad. Espero, sinceramente, que sea lo que sea que hayas escuchado, te tomes el tiempo de conocerme primero antes de juzgarme por lo que dicen los demás. ―Lanza un suspiro, entrando en su papel. ―A decir verdad, lamento no haberte conocido antes. Nuestros padres son tan buenos amigos, y sin embargo nunca hemos conseguido contactar. Espero que, de ahora en más, podamos forjar una amistad, en honor a ellos. ¿Qué dices, Aihara-san?

La mirada que le dedica la mujer es iracunda, pero de algún modo logra controlarse, su sonrisa forzada y tirante. Antes de que pueda hablar, Noriko interrumpe, un jadeo escapando de sus labios.

―¡Es verdad! Naoki, ¿acaso no querías ver las obras de Kotoko? Recuerdo muy bien que en casa dijiste que te gustaría ―voltea en dirección a Kotoko, dándole una sonrisa. ―Al parecer una de las compañeras de trabajo de Naoki es fan de tu trabajo.

―Es así― Kotoko luce más tensa. Si antes no había dilucidado que Naoki sabía que sus familias eran amigas desde antes, entonces lo había hecho ahora. El pensamiento _casi_ le saca una sonrisa burlona. ―Mis pinturas están hacia aquí. Me encantaría poder guiarlos, pero en este momento debo… ehm, ir al tocador.

―Oh, ¿te gustaría que te acompañe?

―No es necesario, Noriko. Con permiso― da una pequeña reverencia y se aleja. A pesar de querer disimular, Naoki puede ver perfectamente bien como pisa con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, a medida que su figura se va alejando. Sigue a sus padres y a Shigeo por unos cuantos metros, pero antes de llegar muy lejos saca su teléfono celular y frunce el ceño.

―Con permiso, parece que es una llamada urgente― finge, y tras disculparse una vez más, se va, siguiendo la dirección que tomó Kotoko tras asegurarse que la atención de esos tres está fuera de él.

El baño se encuentra fuera del gran salón, en un pasillo aislado, de manera que es ideal para lo que Naoki planea, siempre y cuando no haya nadie más. Da una mirada objetiva al letrero del baño de mujeres, antes de finalmente empujar la puerta, tomando un riesgo.

Éste da frutos cuando la encuentra, completamente sola frente al espejo. Kotoko está refrescando su nuca con un poco de agua, pero sus ojos se abren a más no poder cuando lo ve entrar a través del espejo. Abre sus labios, pero antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra Naoki lleva su dedo índice a los labios en un gesto de silencio, y mira la parte baja de las puertas. Cuando encuentra que están ellos dos solos, cierra la puerta, trabándola desde adentro.

―Interesante exposición, debo admitir, aunque todavía no he tenido el placer de probar alguno de los bocadillos― comenta casualmente mientras se acerca. Kotoko frunce el ceño, volteándose al mismo tiempo que Naoki se posiciona justo frente a ella.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Si alguien te descubre…

―Si alguien _nos_ descubre querrás decir, y no tiene por qué preocuparte. Antes de llegar, nadie más parecía interesado en venir al baño.

Kotoko sacude la cabeza, apartándolo con una mano en el pecho, pero Naoki no cede. Ella bufa. ―¿Por qué me seguiste? ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente con la humillación de antes?

―¿Humillación?

―¡Sabías que nuestros padres se conocían! ¡Y aun así, no dijiste nada hasta que estuvimos frente a frente!

―Pensé que sería una interesante sorpresa.

Kotoko lo golpea en el pecho, esta vez de verdad sorprendiéndolo. ―¡El único que lo consideraría interesante eres tú! Dios, Noriko-san estaba allí, ¡se dará cuenta!

Naoki no puede aguantar más la risa ante el gesto de ansiedad de Kotoko. Se aleja de ella, finalmente dándole el espacio que tanto ansiaba, y ríe. Kotoko por supuesto no le ve la gracia, así que apenas tiene espacio para moverse intenta irse, pero Naoki la toma del brazo, suavemente, y lo impide.

―Espera, yo…― continúa riendo. Kotoko intenta liberarse.

―¡Basta! ¡No es divertido! ¿Acaso quieres que nuestros padres sepan que…que…?

―No sabrán nada― Naoki intenta tranquilizarse, respirando hondamente y volviendo a verla, pero apenas sus ojos se encuentran con el rostro enrojecido de la mujer, estalla en nuevas carcajadas. Dios, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que rió de esta manera?

―¡Naoki!

―Está bien, está bien― toma otra bocanada de aire, esta vez evitando mirarla porque de otra manera volverá a reír, y una vez que sabe que está completamente calmo, voltea hacia ella y le da una sonrisa ladina. ―Tranquilízate, por lo que he visto, nuestros padres no sospechan nada. ¿Cómo podrían? Acabamos de conocernos, según ellos. ―Frunce el ceño. ―Aunque lo más probable es que mi madre intente juntarnos a partir de ahora. Tiene la tendencia a querer buscarme pareja desde que fui lo suficientemente grande como para salir a la calle sin un adulto acompañante.

Kotoko continúa con los labios fruncidos, observándolo duramente, pero Naoki permanece impasible. Sabe que el enojo no le durará mucho tiempo. Y dicho y hecho, después de unos minutos de esta manera, Kotoko finalmente se relaja, y sólo entonces Naoki la suelta.

―No hagas algo así de nuevo. Yo… como te darás cuenta, soy muy mala fingiendo.

―No creo que haya otra oportunidad como esta, por lo que no deberías preocuparte― le dice, obviando pertinentemente su pedido. Kotoko suspira.

―También… no te preocupes por tu madre, no intentará juntarnos.

Naoki levanta una ceja. ―Nunca has visto a mi madre cuando se le da aires de casamentera, aparentemente.

Kotoko vuelve a negar, y esto llama ligeramente la atención de Naoki, pero un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca lo hace desistir de querer averiguar más. Ya tendrá tiempo, y de todos modos, él más que nadie conoce a su madre. Sabe exactamente cómo funciona su mente, sino las formas en las que normalmente lleva a cabo sus planes.

―Bueno, supongo que debemos volver a la exposición. Nuestros padres estarán preguntándose qué nos toma tanto tiempo― Kotoko da media vuelta para salir del baño, pero Naoki vuelve a detenerla, y cuando la mujer eleva el rostro para ver sus ojos, una combinación de pena e incredulidad toma sus facciones al ver sus intenciones cristalinas en su propio rostro. ―Naoki, no pensarás…

―Te quiero a ti, contra el lavabo, de cara al espejo― prácticamente gruñe, queriendo guiarla justamente allí. Kotoko se resiste.

―Esto es una locura, mejor volvamos. Podemos hacerlo en mí departamento más tarde…

―Kotoko― la interrumpe, logrando ponerla entre él y el lavabo, pero todavía con el rostro hacia él. Ella lo mira cohibida, con una protesta en la punta de la lengua. Naoki se la traga con la boca, cuando baja a unir sus labios con los de ella.

A pesar de intentar lo contrario, no puede evitar sentirse curioso por esta peculiar pelirroja. Hay algo más allá de la natural sumisión que lo llamó en primer lugar, al posar sus ojos sobre ella, y de su carácter sociable y alegre. Algo mucho más profundo, y que lo llena de incomodidad pero también de empatía.

Lo recuerda, de aquella primera vez que pisó su departamento y notó el minimalismo tallado en cada una de las paredes. Lo recuerda, de ese momento tras la primera sesión, en la que la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras se calmaba. Y recuerda especialmente, de la conversación que mantuvieron el jueves, de su rostro cuando recordaba cómo terminó eligiendo su carrera, que hay algo más. Algo triste y que la llevó a aceptar este trato con él. Algo más allá de simple atracción, y que desea, con todas sus fuerzas, sobrepasar. Naoki lo sabe.

Lo sabe porque él mismo lo siente, y es el motivo por el que terminó siguiendo este camino.

Sigue besándola, pronto uniendo su lengua al juego, y puede sentir como Kotoko, poco a poco, deja de resistirse. No quiere obligarla a nada, pero Naoki sabe que en el fondo, no es como si estuviera realmente en contra de esto. Lo entiende, ella también quiere arriesgarse, pero no puede hacerlo si él no le da la seguridad.

Y si no es así, y de verdad le incomoda hacer lo que quiere hacer, lo único que necesitaba decir es su palabra de seguridad. Naoki es un hombre de palabra, de verdad no la tocaría sin su permiso. Pero sabe, en especial en este último tiempo en el que ha logrado conocerla en la intimidad, que Kotoko, aunque no quiera admitirlo, es bastante juguetona.

Su curiosidad y predisposición a intentar cosas nuevas es algo con lo que Naoki está fascinado. Por supuesto, sólo ha tenido pequeños vistazos a este lado de su personalidad, pero si lo que intuye de ella es cierto, entonces no debería oponerse a algo como esto.

―Yo voy a cuidarte― promete, liberando sus labios en un húmedo susurro, queriendo borrar aquel sentimiento de empatía que tiene hacia ella, pero también queriendo mantenerla segura. Kotoko respira agitadamente, lo mira con ojos ofuscados, pequeñas lágrimas de placer colgando de sus pestañas, y Naoki debe contenerse para no abalanzarse nuevamente sobre ella ante tal gesto cargado de lujuria y pasión.

Finalmente, y tras lo que se siente una eternidad, Kotoko asiente. Naoki sonríe, le besa suavemente los labios otra vez, y la voltea.

―Ahora― indica, su diestra apartando su cabello, colgándolo sobre un hombro, su boca bajando hacia su oído para susurrar en él. ―Agáchate.

Kotoko asiente, dejando caer su peso sobre la mesa de granito al lado del lavabo. Naoki le separa las piernas, acomodándose entre ellas. Su mano vuelve a descender, jugando con el lazo que ata la parte superior del vestido. Con dedos ágiles lo desata. La otra mano la mantiene en su cadera.

―Tranquila― le dice cuando la siente temblar, deslizando el vestido por sus hombros, y elevando la parte de abajo hasta que se encuentra enredado en su cadera. Para su deleite, de nuevo no se halla usando sostén. ―Están empezando a gustarme esta clase de vestidos― indica, deslizando su mano por sus pechos. Kotoko se muerde el labio, pero un gemido logra salir de todos modos. ―Silencio, o nos pueden escuchar.

Kotoko solloza, y Naoki se encuentra de verdad emocionado. El hecho de que responda tan… sinceramente a él, lo pone. Mucho.

Vuelve a posar su mano sobre su espalda, y empuja hasta que su pecho toca el frío mármol, sacando otro gemido, esta vez de sorpresa, por parte de la mujer. Naoki ríe, pero termina sacudiendo la cabeza, pegando su cadera a su trasero. Puede sentir el calor proveniente de allí. Sabe que está húmeda, y que lo haya conseguido con tan poco alimenta su ego. Sus dedos se deslizan por la curvatura de su espalda, hasta llegar a sus bragas.

El cuerpo de Kotoko salta. ―Naoki…

―¿Mmm?― responde, acariciándola a través de la tela. Su dedo pulgar va a parar a aquel punto que vuelve loca a toda mujer, y presiona, sacando otro gemido de Kotoko. ―Vamos, Kotoko. Sé buena chica y mantente callada.

―Mmm…― cierra los ojos, apoyando la mejilla contra el mármol, y comienza a agitar sus caderas, pero Naoki utiliza su otra mano para ejercer presión sobre su espalda baja, manteniéndola quieta. ―Naoki, por favor…

¿Esas son pequeñas lágrimas de frustración en sus pestañas? Naoki ríe, el sonido bajo y gutural, y continúa acariciándola lentamente. Cuando siente el calor acumulado a través de las bragas llegando a un máximo, aparta sus dedos, recibiendo una nueva queja por parte de la mujer.

―Abre los ojos― ordena, mientras se desabrocha los pantalones. Kotoko se encuentra respirando por la boca, pero obedece, sus ojos pestañeando como si intentara ubicarse. Una vez que su erección se haya libre, acaricia su trasero, perverso, causando otro estremecimiento en la joven mujer, y hace a un lado las bragas.

Kotoko traga grueso, elevando su mirar al de él, por el espejo.

Naoki captura sus ojos, y sin dejar de mirarla, entra, enterrándose de una en su centro. Kotoko solloza de placer, echando la cabeza para atrás, y Naoki no tarda en tomar un ritmo lento, frustrándola por no poder mover sus caderas contra él, al tener el todavía una mano en su espalda baja.

―Naoki, por favor…

―Silencio― se detiene, mirándola seriamente mientras Kotoko se queja. ―Guarda silencio Kotoko, o me quedaré aquí sin moverme.

Es una mentira, por supuesto. Puede sentir como su interior lo aprieta deliciosamente, y debe controlarse para no jadear y mantener la apariencia de autocontrol de la que tanto se jacta, pero Kotoko no tiene por qué saber eso. Y justamente, gracias a ello, la mujer aprieta los labios, buscando silenciarse, antes de que Naoki continúe con su ritmo.

―Te dije que me mires― le repite al verla cerrar los ojos. Con mucho esfuerzo Kotoko logra hacerlo. Naoki puede verse en el espejo. Se halla jadeando también. Dejando de sujetarla por la cadera, lleva sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Kotoko, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante y bombeando una y otra vez. Puede ver como Kotoko se contiene, así que, sintiendo lástima por ella, toma su mentón con su mano y voltea su rostro, atrapando sus labios y su lengua mientras continúa entrando y saliendo, una y otra y otra vez.

―Ah…― Naoki muerde su labio, soltándola y tomando posición para volver más fuertes sus embistes, moviéndola, causando que Kotoko deje caer su frente en la mesa. Naoki se lo permite, sintiendo sus paredes interiores empezando a contraerse, anunciando la llegada de un orgasmo. Le separa más las piernas y resbala entre ellas, vuelve más rudas y profundas sus embestidas, apretando los dientes al sentir una oleada de placer caliente subiéndole por los pies, amenazando con nublarle la razón.

Al derramarse en su interior, gruñe con fuerza, dejándose caer sobre ella, apoyando su frente sobre su espalda, ahora húmeda por el sudor. Respira agitadamente por los labios, sus manos acariciando los costados de Kotoko suavemente. Ella también gime, agotada, dejándole tocarla, y mueve el rostro para mirar por sobre su hombro. Cuando sus ojos se cruzan, hace uso de la última de sus fuerzas para darle otro beso, esta vez más suave, antes de finalmente suspirar, salir de ella y acomodarse los pantalones.

Hay un silencio profundo mientras Kotoko sigue respirando por la boca, buscando tranquilizarse. Naoki busca unas toallas de papel y se las ofrece cuando la mujer se levanta, de a poco, buscando arreglarse el vestido. Con un gesto avergonzado agradece las toallas y se limpia. Naoki voltea, viendo por su rostro que, al menos en esto, desea privacidad.

Una vez lista, la ayuda a acomodar su vestido, y la espera en la puerta mientras revisa su maquillaje.

―¿No se me corrió nada? Cielos, estoy pegajosa― se queja con un gesto de asco al tocar sus hombros y sentir el sudor. Naoki niega con la cabeza, de nuevo batallando con una sonrisa.

―Estás perfecta― su halago tan directo la vuelve a sonrojar, pero Kotoko también sonríe. Naoki abre la puerta y mira, aliviado de no encontrar a nadie en los alrededores, y le hace un gesto a Kotoko para que lo siga.

Una pareja de ancianos llega al mismo tiempo que salen del baño.

―Oh cielos― Kotoko oculta su rostro entre sus manos. La anciana sonríe, asiéndose del brazo de su marido más fuertemente.

―Tranquila jovencita. Nosotros fuimos jóvenes también― dice, regalándole al hombre una mirada pícara. Kotoko gime de vergüenza, causando una risa en la pareja mayor, mientras Naoki tan sólo puede sacudir la cabeza; divertido a su vez.

―Vamos, de seguro nuestros padres se preguntarán dónde estamos.

―Oh, cierto― Kotoko asiente, siguiéndolo hacia el salón de exposición. Una vez allí, Naoki no tarda en localizar a sus padres. Su madre, al verlos, se cruza de brazos y los mira con desaprobación.

―¡Onii-chan! ¡Kotoko-chan! ¿Dónde se habían metido?

―La llamada tomó más de lo que esperaba. Me encontré con Aihara-san en el camino de regreso― contesta Naoki, no dándole mucha importancia al puchero de su madre. Ella simplemente lo ve duramente, antes de volverse a la otra mujer del grupo y entrelazar su brazo con el de ella, decidiendo aparentemente dejar de lado cualquier regaño para después.

Unas horas después, Naoki anuncia que debe volver a su casa. Su padre dice lo mismo, para desilusión de Noriko, y los tres parten juntos, dejando atrás a Kotoko y su padre, quienes deben quedarse hasta que finalice el evento. De camino a su automóvil, Naoki puede sentir a su madre debatiéndose a su lado. Puede hacerse una idea de lo que va a decir, por lo que la ignora, en lugar de eso conversando con su padre de temas irrelevantes, dado que Noriko les ha prohibido hablar de trabajo en su presencia.

Una vez que llegan a una bifurcación, dado que Naoki estacionó su automóvil un poco más lejos del lugar, se despide, pero es detenido por su madre, quien dice a su padre que continúe sin ella, que ya lo alcanzará, pues quiere hablar a solas con él un momento.

Naoki suspira, de verdad deseando no tener que escuchar esta conversación.

―Naoki― empieza ella, una vez que su padre está fuera de rango. ―Esta noche, cuando Kotoko y tú desaparecieron…

―Sea lo que sea que estás pensando, no es así― se apresura a interrumpir, mirando su reloj de muñeca, queriendo irse ya a dormir, pues aunque al día siguiente es domingo, todavía tiene varios documentos que mirar y trabajo que desea adelantar.

Noriko bufa, obviamente ofendida ante el comportamiento de su hijo mayor. ―Entonces, ¿qué fue eso antes de que desaparecieran? ¿De verdad acaban de conocerse sólo esta noche?

Naoki eleva una ceja, su rostro impasible, aunque por dentro esté gimiendo de molestia. Por supuesto su madre se daría cuenta del comportamiento de Kotoko. Por supuesto uniría piezas con su repentino interés por asistir a esta exposición de arte, cuando nunca antes había demostrado tal emoción ante alguna de sus invitaciones anteriores.

Rueda los ojos, llevando una mano a su bolsillo. ―Es así. Nos conocimos esta noche, aunque al parecer ella sabía de mí desde antes. Cuando finalicé la llamada, Aihara-san acababa de salir del baño. Conversamos un rato, y ella me preguntó sobre la universidad de Tokio y la compañía y yo sobre su trabajo. Eso es todo― hace énfasis en cada palabra, esperando que su madre le crea. Si no lo hace, bueno, sería lamentable, aunque no horrible, pero sí sumamente molesto.

Noriko continúa mirándolo ceñuda, analizando cada una de sus facciones y palabras, antes de finalmente lanzar un suspiro. ―Está bien, te creo― se muerde el labio, volviendo a mirarlo, esta vez con menos desaprobación y sí más preocupación, algo que llama la atención de Naoki. ―Estoy sólo un poco contenta que no haya pasado nada entre ustedes― admite, para gran sorpresa de Naoki.

Al parecer, esta vez no ha podido disimular sus emociones, porque Noriko pestañea, apresurándose a agregar.

―Oh, no me malinterpretes, no me gustaría que estés solo, pero pienso, que no es conveniente para ti interesarte en ella.

 _¿Por qué?_ Desea preguntar, pero antes de poder siquiera abrir la boca, su madre ríe, agitando una mano en el aire.

―Ay, pero escúchame balbucear sin sentido. Después de todo eres tú, no debería temer porque te intereses por Kotoko-chan. Por una vez estoy feliz de tu aparente desinterés por buscar cualquier tipo de relación― le da una palmadita en el hombro, antes de dar un paso atrás. ―Como sea, me ha encantado poder verte nuevamente hoy Naoki. Pásate más de seguido por casa, ¿sí?― le guiña un ojo, y antes de que pueda decir nada más, se aleja, dejándolo con mil incógnitas en la mente.

Cuando se sube a su automóvil, Naoki acelera, ignorando su teléfono celular y las ganas que tiene de llamar a Kotoko para saber de qué diantres hablaba su madre. Después de todo, además de lo sexual, no es como si realmente tuvieran la suficiente cercanía como para que él se meta en sus asuntos, sin contar que tampoco está realmente interesado en ella para una relación a futuro. Preguntarle a su madre está fuera de la cuestión, también. Sería contraproducente, considerando la advertencia que le dio esta noche.

En lugar de eso, sigue manejando, conteniendo su curiosidad y pensando, una y otra vez, en Kotoko, en su departamento vacío, y en aquella triste sonrisa al hablar de sus años en la universidad.

* * *

 **NA: El siguiente capítulo espero tenerlo listo antes de año nuevo. Ya lo tengo escrito a la mitad, ¡así que crucemos los dedos!**


	9. Pensamientos incongruentes

**NA: ¡Buenas! ¿Cómo los trata la vida? A mí no muy bien, jaja. ¿Qué puedo decir de este capítulo? No mucho, la verdad. Tan sólo que no me tiene muy convencida, pero eso es sólo por el contenido, pues hay mucha introspección por parte de Kotoko que me costó hilar. Por cierto, no sé si ya lo he dicho, pero oficialmente ya estamos a un poco más de la mitad del fanfic. Quiero terminar esta historia antes de fin de año, si es posible, así que me concentraré más en este fic que en los otros, por el momento. Justa advertencia.**

 **Advertencia: contenido +18 al principio del capítulo. Si no les gusta pues... ¿por qué leen el fanfic en primer lugar? xD.**

* * *

 **Cerezas Negras**

 **Pensamientos incongruentes**

 **...**

Kotoko jadea, su aliento saliendo en calientes y húmedas respiraciones. Se retuerce, buscando sentir más de aquellos inquisidores dedos en su punto sensible, pero Naoki la detiene, nada más posando su mano libre en su cintura.

―Contrólate, mascota― advierte en voz baja, pero la orden es lo suficientemente potente como para que Kotoko cierre los ojos, apriete los dientes, y asienta, forzando a su cuerpo a mantenerse quieto. Satisfecho con esto, Naoki continúa recorriendo su intimidad con los dedos, separando los labios y esparciendo su humedad por todo su sexo, mientras con el pulgar juega con el pequeño botoncito de Kotoko, todo el tiempo observándola con aquellos ojos grises, serios, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Kotoko se muerde el labio. Sus manos, atadas tras su espalda con la corbata de Naoki, se abren y cierran mientras deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Encontrarse completamente desnuda, sin ninguna protección ante un hombre como Naoki debería ser suficiente para causarle rubor, pero estar con las piernas abiertas, montada sobre él pero sin tocarlo, mientras éste todavía se halla completamente vestido, la excita. Se encuentra expuesta, vulnerable, lista para hacer lo que él quiera.

Y eso es demasiado caliente.

Los largos dedos de Naoki dejan de jugar, finalmente enterrándose en ella, y Kotoko respinga, pero agradece a los cielos poder sentirlo al fin. No son igual a su grosor, pero están raspando ese punto justo, y Kotoko utiliza todo su autocontrol para no moverse, sabiendo perfectamente bien que si lo desobedece, Naoki es capaz de dejarla sin orgasmo.

Cómo lo ha hecho incontables veces en estos casi dos meses que han estado juntos.

Decir que han tenido _un montón_ de sexo sería quedarse corto. Aunque no lo hacen todos los días, pues ambos son adultos con vidas propias y trabajos que requieren su atención, cada vez que se ven hacen lo más que pueden del tiempo que disponen juntos y juegan. Kotoko puede fácilmente admitir que sentirse de Naoki se está volviendo una adicción, una de la que, ingenuamente, no quiere liberarse.

Pero el tiempo se está acabando.

Kotoko gime, su cuerpo agitándose y su espalda curvándose, entregándose completamente al orgasmo y a Naoki, quien no hace más que mirarla, la mano que no está dentro de ella sujetándola de la espalda baja, previniendo que ésta se curve demasiado y caiga del sofá. Una vez que Kotoko vuelve a aterrizar, Naoki la atrae suavemente por uno de sus hombros y le permite recostarse en su pecho, acariciando su cabello y dejándola recomponerse.

Cuando está un poco más alerta, Naoki eleva sus dedos, aquellos que utilizó para darle placer, y se los presenta. Kotoko abre la boca y lame, tomando su mano y dejando que su lengua dance por cada centímetro de piel, elevando los ojos y mirándolo provocativamente. Naoki sonríe, aunque sus ojos muestran el hambre que siente.

―Ahora, es mi turno.

Desata sus manos, dejando que Kotoko se levante, tan sólo para arrodillarse delante de él, haciendo trabajo rápido de librarlo de sus pantalones y liberar su erección. Deja unos cuantos besos por su zona pélvica, pero se halla tan ansiosa como él, por lo que no tarda en tomar la punta y llevársela a la boca. Naoki gruñe, llevando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, pero sus ojos no paran de mirarla, del mismo modo que ella mantiene los suyos pegados a los de él. Los cierra cuando baja a tomar más de él, y pronto encuentra su propio ritmo, subiendo y bajando mientras sus manos se ocupan de tomar lo que no le entra en la boca y jugar con sus testículos, respectivamente.

Cuando Naoki siente que está cerca, le advierte, y Kotoko lo libera, aunque se toma su dulce tiempo, finalmente liberándolo con un audible _pop_.

Kotoko vuelve a pararse. Naoki se quita la camisa, tirándola a algún rincón de la sala, y hace un gesto con los dedos para que se voltee. Kotoko así lo hace. La toma de las caderas, guiándola para que se siente sobre él, y Kotoko rápidamente toma su falo y lo ubica en su entrada. Con un asentimiento, Naoki la ayuda a descender, hasta que se encuentra completamente dentro de ella.

Deja caer su frente en el hombro de la muchacha, mientras Kotoko se muerde el labio, acostumbrándose a la nueva profundidad.

―Ya… ya podemos…― dice Kotoko. Naoki asiente, elevando sus caderas y dejándola caer suavemente, marcando un ritmo acompasado que pronto se vuelve salvaje, al dejar que Kotoko brinque sobre él, sus delicadas manos sosteniendo su peso sobre sus rodillas, aun cubiertas por el grueso pantalón, mientras Naoki eleva sus manos hasta su cintura, acariciando su abdomen, sus pechos, apretando los duros pezones. Acerca sus labios y besa y chupa uno de sus hombros. Kotoko no hace más que gemir y continuar balanceándose de arriba abajo, sin detenerse ni una sola vez. Casi temiendo perder el placer acumulado si lo fuera a hacer.

El desenlace llega pocos minutos después, y los dos son tomados con fuerza por el placer. Naoki lleva a Kotoko a su pecho, abrazándola mientras se corre, y Kotoko tan sólo puede cerrar los ojos y sollozar, antes de dejar caer su peso completo contra él. Los dos jadean, recuperando el aliento. Naoki acaricia su cabello, sus hombros y sus brazos, reconfortándola. Y Kotoko lo deja, prácticamente ronroneando por las sensaciones todavía desatándose en su cuerpo. Tiembla un momento más, antes de finalmente abrir los ojos e inclinar el cuello, buscando sus ojos.

Naoki le sonríe de lado, de esa manera a la que se ha estado acostumbrando durante estos últimos meses, y por algún motivo, aquello hace que su corazón de un vuelco.

Entierra esa sensación bajo seis metros de tierra, ignorándola lo mejor que puede al intentar atrapar sus labios en un casto beso. Naoki la deja, y al separarse, vuelve a dejar caer la cabeza contra su cuerpo.

―Estoy exhausta…

―Apenas hemos empezado. Normalmente duras más― se burla Naoki. Kotoko sacude la cabeza, todavía muy consciente de que sigue sentada sobre él, con él _dentro_ de ella, pero demasiado cansada como para que le importe.

―Ayer me quedé despierta hasta tarde. Se me ocurrió esta idea para un hermoso cuadro, y no pude irme a dormir hasta tenerlo terminado― explica, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de sus manos acariciándola. Naoki deja salir el aliento en algo que parece casi una risa, y Kotoko no puede evitar sonreír. Le gusta cuando se ríe.

―En ese caso me lo hubieras dicho. Podía venir más tarde.

―No, estoy bien. Quería hacer esto ahora.

―Chica tonta― Kotoko no sabe por qué lo dice, si por el hecho de quedarse despierta hasta tarde en un día entre semana o porque, aunque sea indirectamente, ha dado a entender que deseaba demasiado este encuentro con él como para posponerlo inclusive unas horas. Espera sinceramente que sea por lo primero.

―¿Por qué? Este es mi trabajo. No es como si tuviera que salir a algún otro sitio.

―¿No trabajas como mesera en aquel restaurante familiar?

―Lo hago sólo los fines de semana y feriados, cuando nadie más quiere tomar esos turnos, pero no es como si lo necesitara realmente― con su nariz acaricia su hombro, sintiéndose en el cielo. A pesar de la posición, Kotoko fácilmente podría quedarse dormida sobre él. Naoki lo nota, por lo que suavemente la sacude, causando que un pequeño quejido salga de sus labios.

―Deberías ir a descansar. Traje algo de trabajo de la oficina. Si no te molesta, podría hacerlo mientras espero a que despiertes― le dice con voz queda. Ante tal oferta, Kotoko pestañea, volteando a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

―¡De ninguna manera! ¿Cómo podría ir a dormir tranquilamente cuando estás aquí? ¿Qué clase de anfitriona sería?

―Una bien descansada. Vamos― la toma de los hombros, instándola a levantarse. Kotoko gime al sentir su carne, todavía dentro de ella, deslizándose contra sus paredes, y tras ella puede sentir a Naoki tensándose y aguantando la respiración. Se muerde el labio inferior, finalmente cediendo y levantándose por su cuenta, gimiendo otro poco al sentir la punta deslizándose fuera de ella. Una vez parada, busca sus ropas, juntándolas en sus brazos pero sin ponérselas, y mira a Naoki, quien se acomoda los pantalones.

Kotoko suspira.

―Podríamos…

―Kotoko, ve a descansar― Naoki ni siquiera la deja terminar, dirigiéndose al baño sin mirarla, probablemente para asearse. Kotoko hace un puchero, todavía inconforme con la idea, pero termina obedeciendo una vez escucha la puerta del baño social cerrándose. Se dirige a su propio cuarto, dónde tiene su baño privado, y deja las ropas sobre la cama, antes de tomar una ducha con agua fría.

La primavera está yéndose lentamente, dando lugar a las acostumbradas lluvias de junio. Dentro de poco, el verano llegará en toda su gloria, amenazando con derretirlos bajo el sol, pero también con la promesa de actividades veraniegas tales como viajes a la playa, festivales y fuegos artificiales. Kotoko siempre ha amado el verano desde que era niña. Uno de los pocos recuerdos que conserva de su madre es el de vestir un par de yukatas a juego y comer el takoyaki que su padre vendía en uno de los tantos puestos de comida del festival. Su corazón reboza de alegría al rememorarlo, pero el lindo recuerdo es borrado cuando otro, de un festival más reciente, invade su mente, junto al rostro de un hombre de cabellos rebeldes y amables ojos verdes.

Sacude la cabeza para librarse de aquellos tristes pensamientos, en lugar de ello volviendo a centrarse en todo lo que desea hacer cuando llegue el verano. Salir con Satomi y Jinko. Visitar a Chris y Kin-chan y jugar con los trillizos. ¿Quizás pueda ayudar a su padre este año en su puesto de comida en el festival? Y por supuesto, no puede olvidarse de Naoki. Se pregunta si podría convencerlo de ir a la playa juntos. Seguramente le molestaría el malgastar su tiempo en algo tan trivial, al menos para él, pero si sutilmente le ofrece la posibilidad de hacerlo en la playa, podría verse dispuesto a…

Entonces todo pensamiento y fantasía se detiene al recordarlo súbitamente. Para cuando llegue el verano, el trato entre los dos habrá oficialmente finalizado, por lo que no hay ninguna posibilidad de ir a la playa juntos.

Kotoko suspira, dejando el agua fría correr por su cuerpo. A veces le parece un sueño, el haber pasado dos meses en compañía de Naoki. Es difícil de creer puesto que el tiempo parece haber corrido más lentamente, haciendo que aquellos dos meses se sientan como mucho más. Pero al mismo tiempo, pensar en el final tan próximo, la hace sentir como si el tiempo que han pasado juntos es nada.

Ha llegado a conocer a Naoki mucho más, como es inevitable en una relación tan íntima. Conoce pequeños detalles, tales como que le gusta comer su arroz con nato, o que en su tiempo libre, del que no dispone mucho, le gusta leer. Cualquier cosa. Novelas, poesía, textos científicos, incluso biografías y manuales. A pesar de ello, de vez en cuando se encuentra a sí misma preguntándose cosas banales como su color favorito, a qué escuela fue antes de ir a la universidad, si tiene alguna mascota. Nunca pregunta, por supuesto, pues su relación no es del tipo en el que puedan darse el lujo de conversar ampliamente como si fueran amigos, pero aquello no la hace menos curiosa.

Y aun así, quitando la relación meramente sexual que poseen, parece a veces haber una extraña sincronía entre los dos. Como en ese mismo momento, en el que Naoki la deja descansar al notar lo poco que durmió el día anterior. Kotoko se pregunta si aquello es debido sólo al cuidado normal que un dominante tiene con su sumisa, o si es parte verdadera del carácter de Naoki. Hay veces en las que es bastante difícil discernirlo.

Hay veces en las que es bastante difícil empujar el deseo de saberlo.

Inclusive así, Kotoko lo nota. Los cambios de humor, los diferentes tonos de voz dependiendo de la situación y sus emociones, y sus comportamientos. Es inevitable. Pero aquello sólo aumenta su curiosidad hacia él, aquella que debe forzar a lo más recóndito de su ser, no vaya a ser que termine contaminando su mente y corazón con deseos que no pueden ser. Y dentro de todo lo que nota constantemente sobre él, hay algo en particular que le llama la atención, desde aquella noche en la que él, sorpresivamente, terminó preguntándole sobre su carrera y lo que la llevó a elegirla.

Naoki siempre parece ocupado con algo. Kotoko duda haberlo visto alguna vez simplemente relajándose en el sofá, sin hacer nada, tal y como a ella le gusta hacer a veces, o sencillamente mirando televisión u observando por la ventana. Hay veces incluso que piensa que, aun cuando tiene la oportunidad de no hacer nada, busca conscientemente con qué ocuparse, casi como si deseara mantener su mente alejada de algo.

Kotoko lo entiende, ella también tiene esos momentos en los que debe buscar cualquier cosa qué hacer, con el fin de no pensar en el pasado. Pero aquello no puede ser cierto en el caso de Naoki, ¿no? ¿Qué posiblemente podría estar evitando? Por lo poco que sabe de él, no es como si tuviera algún pasado trágico, al menos no como ella.

Aunque, nuevamente, tampoco puede decir que sabe mucho sobre él. Casi todo es producto de la intuición y sus observaciones, después de todo. Le gustaría, por supuesto, pero conoce su lugar, conoce el trato que han hecho. Ellos no están allí para volverse mejores amigos y mucho menos una pareja.

Aún así…

Una vez limpia, Kotoko sale de la ducha, secando su cuerpo con una toalla y buscando su ropa interior y una simple camiseta grande para pasar por sus hombros, antes de tirarse en su cama, cerrando los ojos y pensando todavía en el hombre que se encuentra en ese mismo momento en su sala.

* * *

Al despertarse, Kotoko se encuentra muy avergonzada.

―¡Deberías haberme despertado antes!― dice la joven con un puchero en los labios, observando ceñuda al hombre que guarda sus cosas lentamente en su portafolio. La única hora que se había prometido dormir se había convertido en tres, y al darse cuenta del tiempo que había dejado a Naoki esperando, había salido de la cama disparada hacia la sala para buscarlo, sólo para encontrarlo ya listo para volver a su propio hogar.

Naoki se encoge de hombros, cerrando su laptop sin mirarla, lo que tan sólo enfurece más a Kotoko. ―Necesitabas dormir― dice como única defensa. Kotoko se cruza de brazos.

―Sí, pero…

―Podremos vernos otro día. ¿Qué te parece el viernes? Saldré del trabajo temprano tras una reunión― continúa sin importarle el estado de ánimo de la mujer. Kotoko suspira, a pesar del mal humor. Va comprendiendo de a poco su personalidad. No es que Naoki sea insensible o mucho menos, pero su mente funciona de manera demasiado racional. Cada movimiento es calculado y aquellas acciones que no sirvan para progresar la situación son minimizadas o completamente ignoradas.

Lo cual, en lo que respecta a ella, parece suceder con muchísima frecuencia, cada vez más.

Kotoko bufa. ―Bueno― contesta, sin ocultar su decepción. Naoki le regala una media sonrisa, de aquellas que Kotoko empieza a conocer como las que aparecen cada vez que algo le causa gracia, antes de que el hombre se incline hacia adelante y le dé un casto beso en la frente.

Kotoko se sonroja, aunque sea por el contraste entre lo que normalmente hacen y el inocente gesto.

―Te llamaré― promete, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de su apartamento. Kotoko se queda mirando la puerta cerrada por unos segundos, antes de finalmente suspirar y encaminarse a su cocina. Después de todo, muere de hambre.

Su cuerpo se congela al ver una taza de té esperando por ella en la mesa. Está todavía tibia, y al probarla, Kotoko se da cuenta que es té de jazmín. Su favorito.

Sonríe sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas pintándose ligeramente. Tal y como ella está notando cada vez más cosas de Naoki, él mismo parece estar haciendo lo mismo con ella.

El pensamiento logra reconfortarla aunque sea mínimamente.

* * *

Una vez un poco más alerta, Kotoko decide salir de compras. Al intentar hacerse algo de comer, se había encontrado con la horrible revelación de que su alacena estaba casi por completo vacía. Por tanto, una salida rápida a la tienda de conveniencia a unas cuadras de su apartamento era necesaria. Mientras avanza, piensa en lo que podría cocinarse, hasta que escucha a su estómago rugir fuertemente, y la sensación de debilidad que viene con el hambre la asalta, con lo que al final decide simplemente comprar algo para comer, pues no cree tener la paciencia para cocinar en ese mismo momento.

Por un largo tiempo, tras empezar a vivir sola, Kotoko había tenido que recurrir a comida comprada o platos sencillos al no poder disfrutar de su propia cocina, al ser tan mala en ello, pero tras mucha práctica, ahora era capaz de valerse por sí misma en el ámbito culinario, aunque nunca podría compararse con su propio padre.

O a cualquier persona normal, si se es sincera.

Ahogando un bostezo, toma una de las canastas de la tienda de conveniencia y comienza a examinar los estantes. Una de las cosas buenas de vivir sola es que no debe comprar mucho para mantenerse. Si necesita más, lo único que debe hacer es salir nuevamente y comprar lo que le falta. Es sencillo y mucho más práctico que comprar decenas de productos y buscar cómo llevarlos a casa sin un vehículo que la auxilie, cómo solía hacer antes cuando ayudaba a su padre en el restaurante.

Una vez con las pocas cosas que necesita, vuelve a salir, desviándose a medio camino en dirección a un parque cercano. Con uno de los bentos de la tienda a mano, se sienta en una de las tantas bancas y comienza a comer, disfrutando del paisaje y el aire fresco.

Mientras ve a la distancia a la gente alimentando a los patos en el lago, su mente vuelve a divagar en dirección a cierto hombre de negocios. Suspira, llevándose un poco de arroz a la boca, cerrando los ojos y regañándose por pensar nuevamente en él. Kotoko no sabe lo que le sucede con él. No. En realidad sí sabe, pero desea con todas sus fuerzas suprimir aquellos sentimientos. Después de todo, ya no es una adolescente o una jovencita. Posee experiencia, aunque sea poca. Sabe perfectamente bien que con la relación que lleva con Naoki, esperar algo más es imposible, o cuánto menos, bastante improbable.

Lo ve en sus ojos cada vez que están juntos, después de cada sesión, mientras se encuentra acurrucada entre sus brazos. Lo siente en sus movimientos, cuando la acaricia para calmarla tras terminar. Mientras lo hacen, es perfecto, pasional, dominante. Pero tras eso, es cómo si algo en el aire cambiara. Al principio quizás no lo sentía, pero tras varias veces, Kotoko fue capaz de percibirlo.

El cuidado posterior de Naoki es, sin lugar a dudas, perfecto. Es calmado y considerado, sutil. Pero más allá de eso, es también, en cierta medida, mecánico. Como si estuviera simplemente cumpliendo un deber. Toda la pasión de la que es participe durante el sexo desaparece, y aunque intenta ser tierno, Kotoko sabe que sus acciones no vienen del corazón.

Y es por ese motivo por el que no puede permitirse pensar en él de aquella manera. Porque si tuviera todavía dieciséis años podría encontrar aquello encantador, pero como una mujer de veintiséis, esa clase de señales no deben ignorarse. Naoki podría llegar a ser un buen novio, quizás incluso un buen esposo, pero él mismo no lo desea, y lo sabe no sólo porque ya se lo ha dicho, sino también por su propio lenguaje corporal, por el aura que exuda cada vez que finalizan el acto.

Y si bien es cierto que Kotoko tampoco desea una relación formal, está en su naturaleza el querer sentar cabeza y formar una familia. Si Naoki no lo desea, y no cambiará de parecer, lo mejor que puede hacer es dejarlo ir y buscar a alguien con quien sí pueda estar, una vez que sus heridas hayan sanado.

Se pregunta si tres meses son suficientes, pero después se recuerda que esto es simplemente el comienzo, el primer paso a volver a ser la que era antes. No debe ser impaciente. Y por sobre todo, no debería albergar ilusiones respecto a Naoki. No importa que tanto disfrute su compañía, o que tanto han empezado a conocerse en estos últimos meses.

No importa que empiece a acostumbrarse y esperar sus particularidades, ni que él sepa pequeñas cosas de ella como su té favorito, o la deje dormir tras ver que se encuentra cansada aun cuando no lo han hecho en toda la semana.

Kotoko suspira.

―Señora, ¿está bien?

Kotoko se sobresalta, volteando en dirección a la voz. Su corazón para por un segundo y su respiración se sobresalta al encontrarse con un niño de cabello pelirrojo, y suaves ojos verdes. Luce extrañamente familiar, pero más allá de eso, la similitud entre los dos hace que…

No. No puede ir ahí. No debe.

―¿Señora?― el niño vuelve a preguntar, todo inocencia y ojos grandes. No puede tener más de cinco. Kotoko se traga el nudo en su garganta y le sonríe.

―Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

―Ah, es que dejó caer su comida, así que pensé…

Al escuchar esto, Kotoko de inmediato dirige la mirada a dónde el niño señala, y ve, para su infortunio, su bento volteado en el suelo, justo a sus pies. Se traga una maldición debido al público presente y en lugar de eso vuelve a suspirar. Había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni había reparado en que su agarre en la comida se había aflojado tanto.

 _Típico de mí, dirían Satomi y Jinko._

―Cielos, no me había dado cuenta…― se levanta y empieza a recoger el desastre. El niño la observa por unos momentos antes de decidirse a ayudarla, y a pesar de que Kotoko le dice que no es necesario, la ignora, por lo que en pocos minutos el lugar se encuentra nuevamente limpio, y su bento en el bote de basura más cercano.

―Debería ser más cuidadosa señora― el niño comenta, a lo que Kotoko sólo puede reír incomoda.

―No soy una señora, pero tienes razón, si debería ser más cuidadosa― cambia su sonrisa a una más sincera, y se arrodilla para estar a su nivel. ―Mi nombre es Kotoko Aihara, ¿cómo te llamas, pequeño?

―Soy Saito, y no soy pequeño.

―Sí, sí, por supuesto, eres un niño grande, que me ha ayudado mucho hoy― Kotoko acepta alegremente. El niño parece tomarlo con buen humor, y le sonríe, asintiendo enérgicamente. ―Ahora, ¿dónde están tus padres? ¿Te perdiste?

―No, vine con mi tío a jugar. Mamá y papá están muy ocupados en el trabajo.

―Ah, eso no es bueno. ¿Dónde está tu tío? ¿Por qué no está contigo?― Kotoko pregunta, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Saito se encoge de hombros, por lo que Kotoko decide ayudarlo a buscarlo. ―No deberías separarte de los adultos. ¿Estabas jugando en la sección infantil? Vamos, te acompaño para que lo busques.

―Eh, pero no quiero― Saito se queja, aun así, toma su mano y la sigue en dirección al parque infantil. ―Mi tío dice que no debería seguir extraños, pero usted luce como una señora muy buena. Y tonta.

―Ya te dije que no soy una señora y… espera, ¿¡a quién le llamas tonta?!

―Ah, esa es una buena cara.

―¡Saito! ¡No deberías burlarte de una mujer!

―No es burlarse si se dice la verdad, ¿no?

―¡No es la verdad! ¡Además-!

―¿Kotoko?

De un momento a otro, el tiempo parece detenerse. Kotoko se queda congelada, su mano perdiendo el agarre en la más pequeña, mientras sus ojos sólo pueden mirar al frente, abiertos a más no poder.

No, no, no. No puede ser. No puede ser. No puede…

―¡Tío! ¡Aquí la señora estaba ayudándome a buscarte!― Saito es completamente ignorante del estado de los dos adultos, mientras corre en dirección al hombre, quien se encuentra a tan sólo unos pasos tras ellos, mirando a Kotoko con la misma sorpresa que siente ella en ese momento. Cuando su sobrino lo toma de la mano, sin embargo, aleja sus ojos de ella por un segundo, volteando a ver al pequeño con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

―Ah, Saito, no deberías irte sin mi permiso. Por un momento pensé que algo malo te había pasado. ¿Qué pensaría tu madre si te pierdes mientras estoy cuidando de ti?

―Eh, pero nada malo pasó…

Kotoko respira profundamente, maldiciéndose miles de veces por no recordar al pequeño que había conocido cuatro años atrás, cuando éste apenas tenía un año de edad. Por fijarse demasiado en la similitud entre _ellos_ como para pensar en la familiaridad que el niño le provocaba.

Sabiendo que no puede hacer mucho más, cierra los ojos, y en un último arranque de valentía, voltea, para ver a los ojos al único hombre con el que ha estado en toda su vida antes de Naoki.

―Takendo… cuánto tiempo.

* * *

 **NA: Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy muy convencida con cómo me quedó el capítulo, pero lo releí mucho hasta encontrarlo medianamente aceptable, así que... de cualquier modo, seguramente lo estaré revisando y corrigiendo más tarde, así que por ahora así se queda.**

 **Cómo verán, a partir de aquí empezaré a implementar el drama del que tanto he hablado desde el principio, pues estamos cerca del nudo de la historia. De cualquier modo, gracias por leer, ¡y nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
